Wedding Weekend
by katdvs
Summary: Lucas Friar has spent the past eight years trying to figure out why Riley Matthews broke up with him in college, and now the two are finally in the same place at the same time for Farkle and Isadora's wedding. Will the truth come out, and will they move on together or separately? Rucas/Zaya/Fadora
1. Chapter 1: See You Again

_Author Note:_

 _The characters are all around twenty-six and twenty-seven at the time of our story. There are some more adult scenes, which is why this story is rated M._

 _The songs used in this chapter are See You Again, Carrie Underwood and Torn, Natalie Imbruglia._

Chapter One: See You Again

Lucas Friar couldn't believe that he was packing up everything in his Texas apartment that he'd called home for the last four years, he only had one more thing to pack away . . .the vision board he'd made during his freshmen seminar eight years ago. The poster board he'd used had faded, and he could see the outlines of dreams and goal's he'd accomplished, which he removed. Some had been replaced with other short term dreams, but only one thing remained from when he'd first made the board.

He'd been razzed about it for years; first by his college roommate Clint, later by his frat brothers, even his cousins Tucker and Kevin would tease him whenever they saw it. Riley Matthew's face still stared back at him, framed by a purple construction paper heart, in sharpie he'd written _my future wife_.

He could still feel the pang of confusion when he tried to think about why Riley had broken up with him. It never made sense to him, she just stopped talking. She wouldn't take his calls, she wouldn't answer his emails, and worst of all she sent back the promise ring he'd given her. It had been a simple silver ring with stars engraved on it.

He asked their friends, but none of them knew. She was in Colorado, Farkle was in Cambridge, Maya and Zay were both still in New York. She wouldn't tell them, all she would say was Lucas knows. But he didn't.

The last time they'd spoken everything had been good, they were talking about the upcoming Thanksgiving break, but they wouldn't get to see each other since they each only had a few days and most of it would be spent traveling. She'd be in Philadelphia with her Grandparents; he'd be at the ranch with Pappy Joe. They were making plans for Christmas, and Lucas already knew that it would be one they wouldn't forget.

He'd already bought the ring, and he was planning to propose on New Year's Eve, up on the roof of her building. The same roof where he first heard she loved him, the same roof that they shared their first kiss, the same roof where he told her he loved her for the first time, the same roof where they agreed that going to different colleges was the right answer for their future.

He never proposed though, she wouldn't see him that holiday. She refused to talk to him. He climbed up her fire escape on Christmas Eve, desperate to see her, to find out what was going on. Was their someone else, had he done something? He ended up sitting there in the dark, cold New York air, watching her sit on her bed, staring at pictures of the two of them before she would pack each away in a box. He couldn't bring himself to tap on the window, even though all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay.

He'd confessed this to his friends a few days after, and begged them not to tell her. As far as he knew they never did.

He'd gone back to New York every Christmas, always leaving the day before New Year's Eve, and every year he climbed the fire escape on Christmas Eve to try and talk to her. He never did, one year she was laughing with another guy in her room and the jealousy burned like a fire inside of him. It took everything inside of him not to bust through the window and ask what was going on. Other years she would be wrapping presents, talking with Maya, and then last year she wasn't in the room at all. It had been converted to an office, and Maya later mentioned that Riley had moved out once and for all.

When Lucas had gone up during the spring, Farkle told him he knew a great building that had not only a retail space for rent, but also an apartment. So he allowed Farkle to bring them to the old neighborhood, to Riley's old building, which he soon learned was actually her current building.

"Mrs. Matthews bought the building a few years ago. Last month the electronics store that had been in this space closed down. She's looking for someone to rent it that will add value to the neighborhood, like say an Animal Clinic." They stood out on the sidewalk; the intoxicating scent from the Bakery filled the air.

"I don't know Farkle; do you think she would rent it to me? I would still need an apartment."

"I happen to know for a fact that in July unit four will be available." Farkle had grown into a confident young man, who still dressed in mostly dark colors but it fit.

Lucas didn't know, and he couldn't help but be drawn to the purple curtains hanging in one of the lower units.

"I think it would be the perfect spot, the bakery is just down on the other side Mr. and Mrs. Matthews love you."

"They did, before the break up."

"No one knows why she broke up with you, accept her." Farkle told him. "She never told me, she never told Maya, and considering Mr. Matthews still asks how you're doing tells me he doesn't know what it was either."

Lucas sat on the front steps of the building, "She hasn't told Maya after all this time?"

"Nope" Farkle sat next to his friend, "We don't ask often, but it comes up once in a while. She always says Lucas knows. But you don't."

Looking around the old street he knew this was where he wanted to be. New York was home, he wanted to come back, he wanted to resolve things with Riley, and maybe this would lead to it. "You're right Farkle, this is the right space. Do you think you could call Mrs. Matthews to ask her about it?"

"I'll do you one better." Farkle went up to the call box and a few minutes later Lucas and he were in the Matthew's apartment.

Some of the furniture was different, new pictures were added, but it was still the same comforting space Lucas had spent many evenings of his high school years in.

"Farkle, what's going on?" Cory came into the room and stopped when he saw Lucas, "Mr. Friar, it's been a long time."

"Yes Sir, it has." Lucas rose just as Topanga came in.

"Okay boys what's this about?" Farkle had already told her he planned to bring Lucas by today, convince him to move back.

"I'm going to be done with my grad school soon, and I'll be a practicing veterinarian." He looked to them, "And I want to move back to New York and open my own animal clinic. I was hoping we could talk about leasing the space downstairs, and the apartment that will be vacant in July."

"I have a few questions for you." Cory circled around the boys, "Why did you and Riley break up?"

"Sir, I'll be honest with you. I have no idea why we broke up. She stopped talking to me. She wouldn't answer my calls; I don't know what I did to upset her. She sent me the promise ring back, with a note." Lucas pulled his wallet out from his back pocket, pulling out the worn piece of paper and the small silver ring.

Topanga took them from him, reading the words her daughter had written. "Most men wouldn't still have these after almost eight years."

"I know that."

"Would you be living alone, or would your girlfriend be with you?" Cory studied the boys.

"I would be living alone; Riley is the only girlfriend I've ever had. When she broke up with me, I focused on studies and threw myself into being a Zeta Gamma Nu." Lucas confided as he watched Cory read the note Riley had sent him.

"So you've had these with you all this time, how many times have you read this letter?"

"I have it memorized sir; I still look at it to see her handwriting."

"You know Topanga; the neighborhood could use an Animal Clinic." Cory handed the paper back to Lucas along with the ring.

Topanga smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing. Lucas, I think we could work something out. Come on back to the office."

Farkle and Cory were silent for a moment when Cory turned to his former student, "You didn't tell him she lives downstairs did you?"

"Nope, he doesn't know she owns the Bakery now either."

Cory smiled, "Let me guess, you're going to ask him to be your best man right?"

"I certainly am sir."

"Farkle, I always liked you."

"Thank you sir, you know I would do anything for Riley and for Lucas."

Cory checked the hall before turning to Farkle, "Just don't let Maya and Zay in on your plans just yet."

"Do you think she still loves him sir?"

"I know she does. I don't know what happened between them, but I do know that he tries to talk to her each year, but he never does. I also know that she waits for him each year, they're just trying on different days."

Lucas put the vision board in the box before closing it up. He would see her in a few days, they'd both be at Farkle and Isadora's wedding, and they would have to spend time together since she was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man. At the very least he could find out what happened between them, and at the very best he would win her back. She was the missing piece in his life.

"She still hasn't asked you who your best man is going to be?" Maya pulled the cork out of the bottle of Pinot Noir before pouring it into the three glasses of her kitchen counter.

"Nope, do you think she knows deep down and is afraid for the confirmation?" Farkle was getting married in less than a week. Tomorrow Maya, Zay, Riley, and Lucas would be going up to his parents' house in the Hampton's. It was all part of his grand plan, that he had a little help with from one of the kings of schemes.

Zay looked up from his phone, "So let me get this straight, you really think that Riley and Lucas are just going to fall back in love when they see each other?"

"No, but I think being in the Hampton's for a few days before the wedding will be good for them. Hopefully it will give them a chance to talk and clear the air. At the very least Lucas can hopefully find out why she broke up with him." Farkle took his glass of wine and sat down on the futon Maya had in the middle of her loft.

"Why force this, it's been almost eight years." Maya took her own wine glass and sat on the ottoman.

"Because, until they at the very least clear the air neither will really move on, I don't know about you but I'm tired of Charlie Gardner still showing up as Riley's date to stuff."

"I can't stand that guy, he's so fake." Zay took a long sip of his wine before sitting very close to Maya.

"Okay, so if they clear the air, what happens next; Ranger Rick lives in Texas?" Maya picked up her phone scrolling through twitter as they talked.

"That's up to them, but wouldn't it be better for all of us to have this in the past. Aren't you sick of not being able to tell Riley we're hanging out with Lucas when he's in town? Don't you want for all of us to spend the same week at the Hampton's?"

"That would be nice." Zay's fingers traced lazy patterns on Maya's legs, Farkle noticed, he always noticed.

"So let's get this set into motion." Farkle checked his phone, "Lucas is going to arrive tomorrow morning, Zay you and he will be on the same train ride out with Maya and Riley. You've got to sit together."

"Yeah that won't be awkward." Maya rolled her eyes as she leaned against Zay.

"They either fight or don't talk to each other."

"Or she falls into his lap." Maya smiled.

"Don't be obvious."

"Okay, okay." Maya took a sip of her wine, "We'll figure it out. Worst comes to worst we'll make them walk home from dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh that's good." Zay smiled, "This might be fun."

"You don't get the neurotic one." Maya reminded him.

"Okay, if they fight I'll deal with Riley, you can deal with Lucas, deal?"

"Deal." They shook, which surprised Farkle, he was sure he was going to witness a kiss between his two friends.

"I have a feeling that Riley and Lucas are going to be reunited, that Rucas will be back together by the time I'm married."

"You know something, spill."

"When Lucas was here for that trip in the spring, I found out something from Mr. Matthews." Farkle confessed.

"Wait, I think we're missing a few pieces of this story Farkle." Zay warned.

"Mr. Matthews told me that every Christmas Eve he gets a call from the lady across the street from Riley's old room. Apparently every year a blonde man climbs the fire escape. She calls Mr. Matthews to warn him of the strange man, and he always tells her not to worry, it's one of Riley's friends looking for the courage to talk to her."

"Matthews helped you come up with this, didn't he?" Maya put her glass down on the floor.

"I can neither confirm nor deny if hambone is involved at all." His smile gave it away though.

"What else do you know Farkle." Zay looked at his friend, one of his best wondering what he knew that he didn't know.

"Everything I tell you in this room tonight is secret."

"Of course." They both agreed.

"Lucas is moving back to New York, he rented that retail space in the Matthew's building."

"Wait the one that's got the brown paper up, but is still empty even though Topanga took the for rent sign down—wow Ranger Rick."

"Yeah, he's also rented the apartment that's available starting July first."

Zay's mouth dropped, "You are wicked little man."

"This is going to be an interesting few days." Maya picked her glass up, "To the Rucas Reunion! Everyone should know the epic yet silly love story."

"Hashtag it, tweet it for prosperity." Zay joked, but the joke became a reality later that night after Maya had several more glasses of wine.

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Let us tell you the story of 2 silly kids who were once in love but broke up, & we don't know why. #RucasReunion IZayBay TheFarkle

 **IZayBay  
** You see once there was a boy named Lucas, who moved from Texas to NYC. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** & there was a girl named Riley, who spent her whole life I the city, when one day her bestie pushed her into the lap of a cowboy. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** He was smitten, told his best friend back in Texas all about her, for hours on end. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** They could barely talk to each other at first until a fateful night at the library. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Where they opened up to each other & started to fall in love, well as much as possible when in the 7th grade. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** What they shared couldn't be denied, even when MayaPHartArt had a crush on the cowboy. #RucasReunion **  
**

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Hey, we don't need to bring that up TheFarkle.

 **TheFarkle  
** Eventually after a hiccup or 2, Riley & Lucas started to date. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** They dated all throughout high school. They were the sweet couple everyone loved & hated. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** They got into different colleges though, but agreed to stay together & do the long distance thing. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** High school ended, but these 2 were so in love that Lucas gave Riley a promise ring #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Then something happened, we don't know what even almost 8 years later. But Riley sent Lucas the promise ring back. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** She stopped talking to him, broke his heart. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** But he did something that broke her's first, we think. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** We really have no idea what happened #RucasReunion but over the years we their friends know one thing.

 **TheFarkle  
** We know that Riley and Lucas are still crazy about each other, even though they haven't seen each other #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** We kept waiting for them to run into each other, every spring break they went to the same location, same week. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** But they never saw each other, but tomorrow that all changes. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Riley and Lucas will have to each other when they arrive in the Hampton's to prepare for my and TheSmackle's wedding #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Riley is the maid of honor & Lucas I the best man. She doesn't know it though. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** I don't know why she doesn't know, I swore I told her. #RucasReunion MayaPHartArt

 **IZayBay  
** You never told her, none of us did, just like none of us told her about Lucas' yearly Christmas visits. #RucasReunion TheFarkle

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Back on track now, when they're reunited for the first time we expect tension, but we're also hoping to see if they still have the spark #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** They'll be engaged by the end of the weekend, guaranteed. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** I don't think so IZayBay, care to make a wager? #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** Sure what are the terms? MayaPHartArt #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** If they're engaged by this time next week, I will take you to dinner at that new place in SoHo you're dying to try. #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** And if they're not, I will take you to dinner at that place in Williamsburg that you love so much. #RucasReunion

Riley Matthews knew she and her best friend Maya should've rented a car and just driven up, but Maya insisted this would be better. Maybe she didn't realize just how much stuff they would have to take up for the five or so days. So now Riley tried to make her way down the train car with her suitcase, garment bag, purse and work bag.

Maya was already in their seats, her feet up as she ignored Riley's pleas for help. Maya packed lighter and planned to spend as much time in a bikini as possible; while Riley had to not only bake and decorate the wedding cake, and also bake a few other things her friends had grown to love. Plus being the Maid of Honor was no easy task.

The cake was why they were going up today anyways; Riley wanted to get it started tonight. She wanted to make sure it was done except for final touches before the Minkus' family chef took over the kitchen for the weekend. If things were going as planned Farkle and Smackle wouldn't be at the house yet, it would just be Maya and Riley. It would give her time to focus on the cake without extra distractions.

"Maya, please will you hold this? It has all my cake supplies." Riley tried to hand her friend on of her bags while looking for a place to stow the others. Why had she agreed to the train ride? Why was it packed in the middle of the week?

Maya took the bag, focusing on her phone while she watched Riley start to fall backwards and into someone's arms. She bit her lip to keep from smile, she didn't have to ask who it was that caught her.

"Hey, do you need help?"

Riley froze when she heard his voice, her heart was about to leap out of her chest when she realized that his hands were on her again. This couldn't be, no why would he be on this train of all trains?

"I've got it, thank you." Her words were fast as she pulled away from him, afraid if she hadn't she would've melted into him and made a huge fool of herself once again.

"Riley?" He looked around to see her face, a smile growing on his lips and in his peridot green eyes.

"Hi Lucas." She couldn't look at him, she wouldn't. Why had she not thought about this being possible, why hadn't Farkle warned her?

Lucas stood back and looked around to Riley to see that her companion was Maya. "Hi Maya."

"Hey Huckleberry, let me guess you're off to the big wedding this weekend huh?"

"Well, I am the best man." He wished Riley would look at him; he longed to see her barn wood brown eyes in person. "I guess I'll see you girls there, Zay and I are sitting back here."

Riley couldn't move until she was sure he was gone and not still right behind her, she could still feel the impression his fingers left on her skin. "Maya,"

"It's okay Riles, I mean of course he was going to be there this weekend, he's Farkle's best friend." Maya looked at her phone for a moment, and then back up, "Wait, you did realize that Lucas would be Farkle's best man, didn't you?"

Riley shook her head, her shoulder length brown hair dancing on her shoulders, "I've been so busy helping Smackle, designing the cake, convincing Charlie I didn't need a date for this, I didn't even think about who the best man was, or that Farkle would ask Lucas."

Maya looked at her friend, she knew it was going to be a long few days, "Listen, it's a big house, lots of stuff going on; I mean really how often are you going to have to see Lucas? I mean you'll walk down the aisle with him after the ceremony, take a few pictures, maybe dance one dance, but that's nothing."

"You're right, it's a huge house. We've gotten lost in it. Remember that year we came up for the Fourth of July? We barely even saw each other." Riley thought back on that memory, Zay had been up with them. Somehow Riley barely saw either of them that weekend.

Maya leaned back, watching Riley, "What happened between you two anyways?"

Riley rubbed her left ring finger as she stared out the window, "Lucas knows what he did Maya, Lucas knows why I had to send him the promise ring back. It didn't feel right to keep it."

Still no answer, seriously what happened? "Just hide out in the kitchen making the most glorious wedding cake that the Hamptons are ever going to see, and when you're not there you'll be down at the beach with me. Maybe we'll meet a cute set of millionaires to whisk us off our feet."

Riley said nothing as she stared out the window, feeling a knot form in her stomach. It was only a matter of time before she had to see Lucas, really face him, she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

"Maya, Riley, two of my favorite ladies, I have a favor to ask." Zay's voice was warm, but Riley had a feeling she knew what he was about to ask. "A family of four wants to sit together, Luc and I were wondering we could sit with the two of you."

"Yeah that's fine." Riley continued to look out the window, "Just Zay, you sit next to me, okay?"

"Whatever you say Cotton Candy Face." He left to give Lucas the okay.

"You going to be okay?" Maya tapped on her phone.

"I have to me."

 **MayaPHartArt  
** #RucasReunion has officially started, Riley literally fell into his arms on the train, I didn't even have to push her this time.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** She still says Lucas knows why they broke up, he did something. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Want to bet that their breakup was over some stupid misunderstanding, and Riley got insecure about something? #RucasReunion MayaPHartArt

 **MayaPHartArt  
** It had to be something real TheFarkle, she wouldn't throw everything away over a misunderstanding. So yeah let's make a bet. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** If it's something real I'll get you tickets to that musical you are dying to see. #RucasReunion MayaPHartArt

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Oh, good one. Well if it's something ridiculous, I will give you that sculpture of mine you're always trying to buy from me. #RucasReunion TheFarkle

 **TheFarkle  
** We've got a deal MayaPHartArt! #RucasReunion

Zay dragged Lucas with him, forcing him to sit next to Maya, which gave him a chance to see Riley, watch as she stared out the window. Zay figured Riley hadn't thought about turning around and being able to see Lucas. He didn't know what happened, he was positive that Lucas didn't know either. He took his seat next to Riley, pulling out his phone, reading his twitter feed and realizing he'd missed a bet between Maya and Farkle. He moved onto his emails.

"Hey Maya, I'm hearing great buzz about your show next month." He tried to start a conversation, bot sure he could handle the train ride and the strained silence that was vibrating from Riley.

"Really? I haven't finished, I have a piece I'm working on, but something is just not working. I'm hoping a few days away will help clear my head so when I get back I can figure it out." Maya looked to Lucas, "So, what are you up to these days?"

"I just got my Veterinarian License; I'm going to be starting a practice soon." He looked over to Riley, "What about you, what are you up to these days?"

"I run Topanga's, Mom got busy with the law firm; Dad is busy as Principle, so I took over." Her voice was flat as she continued to stare out the window, trying to remind herself to breathe.

Lucas leaned back in his seat looking to Maya who just shrugged, followed by Zay doing the same thing, "We don't have to talk, silence is good, silence is nice."

"You would think that." Riley said softly, not realizing her words had been released to the world.

Maya and Zay didn't understand, but Lucas knew that it was going to take a lot of work to get Riley to do anything more then play nice during their time together this week.

 **IZayBay  
** Icy start to this #RucasReunion, but I think things will melt quickly.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** I wouldn't be so sure of that, but I guess only time will tell IZayBay #RucasReunion

When the train arrived at their stop, Lucas offered to help Riley with her bags, but she would only accept it from Zay. As he carried his own bags, he followed behind to stop Maya, "Why is she mad at me?"

"You broke her heart; you had to have done something Lucas." Maya shook her head, "She says you know what you did."

"I didn't dump her, I didn't even suggest it, I was planning to propose to her over Christmas break." He confided in his old friend. "But she stopped talking to me, sent the promise ring back. She and I need to have a long talk, don't we?"

Maya looked up from her phone over towards Zay and Riley at the other end of the depot, "Yeah, you do, you two always need to talk."

Farkle had left two cars at the station for them to use. The girls loaded into one, while the boys followed in the other.

As Riley drove Carrie Underwood's vocals filled the space and kept Maya from asking her the questions she didn't want to answer.

 _Calling me back in time_

 _Back to you_

 _In a place far away_

 _Where the water meets the sky_

 _The thought of it makes me smile_

 _You are my tomorrow_

Maya turned the radio off as she looked at Riley in the driver's seat, "Who broke up with who?"

"Who are you talking about?" Riley flipped the radio back on.

Maya turned it off again, "Riley, you and Lucas; who broke up with who?"

Riley held the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she made her way down the road, "I broke up with him, before he could break up with me. I was trying to protect myself."

"But why, you and Lucas were crazy about each other." Maya left out the part about him planning to propose, but it was obvious that they each still carried a torch for the other.

"I had my reasons, okay. None of that matters, it was eight years ago. Why do you all keep asking about it? Lucas knows what he did; Lucas knows why we broke up." She took a deep breath, "This weekend is about Farkle and Isadora, not me and Lucas, okay?"

"Whatever you say." Maya turned the radio back on.

 _I'm torn_

 _I'm all out of faith_

 _This is how I feel_

"Maya?" Riley started before glancing over at her friend, "Why do you think Lucas and Zay were coming up today and not on Friday like everyone else?"

"No idea, you'll have to ask them. I'm sure they're wondering the same thing about us." Maya continued tapping on her phone.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Riley says she broke up w/ him so he wouldn't beak up w/ her. Lucas says he was going to pop the question that Christmas. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** He had a ring and everything, he even asked her Father for his blessing. MayaPHartArt #RucasReunion

"So, you and Riley, together, in the same place for the first time in how long?" Zay looked up from the tweet he'd been reading from Maya and Farkle as Lucas drove towards the Minkus' house.

"Too long," he breathed, "She hates me, I still don't get it Zay, what did I do?"

Zay slid his phone in his pocket, "Listen, as far as I know, she never told anyone why she stopped talking to you, why she sent the ring back, not me, not Maya, and not Farkle."

"She really took over the Bakery?" she would be nearby, at least during the workday.

"Oh yeah, after college she went to culinary school to become a Pastry Chef."

"She did?" Lucas kept his eyes on the car in front of him, following as it turned onto a long driveway, "Why didn't know any of this?"

"Because, it hurt too much to ask, I think." Zay pulled his phone back out when he felt it vibrate. "She's making the wedding cake, that's why she and Maya came up a few days early."

"Early, I thought you and Farkle said everyone was arriving today?"

"Did we?" Zay wished the car was parked so he could jump out, "No, Farkle wanted us to come up so the girls wouldn't be up here alone. You know how he worries."

"Zay, what are you and Farkle up to?"

"Farkle, Maya and I aren't up to anything." He realized his mistake as soon as her name passed over his lips.

Lucas took a deep breath, "Maya is in on whatever scheme you've cooked up?"

"Lucas, nothing is going on, we're not plotting anything."

He parked the car behind Riley, "She didn't know I was coming to the wedding, did she?"

"Nope, we all thought she would realize you would be here, that you would be the best man, but she didn't."

Lucas watched Riley for a moment as she got out of the other car and started to unload her bags. She had a bunch, why did she have so many? "Riley, let me help you with those!" He called as he climbed out of the car.

"No, it's fine. I have this." She insisted as she almost fell over trying to balance everything.

"Riley, I can help you." He took her work bag and suitcase, following her into the house.

"Okay, Farkle left a list of what rooms everyone is in." Maya announced as she looked at the piece of paper, "Well Zay, we're suitemates, you're in blue and I'm in red! Lucas, you and Riley get the white and purple rooms."

""Wait, that can't be right Maya, let me see the paper." Riley reached for it, they'd spent enough time the last few summers in the house to know which rooms shared a bathroom and which didn't.

Maya handed her the paper, "It's true, it comes from his Mother; you know the one your Dad and Shawn call Monster."

Riley sighed, "Wonderful." This was going to be a very long week, she wasn't sure how she would get through it, and it was starting to feel like everyone was plotting against her now.

"Zay and I could trade, right? Mrs. Minkus wouldn't be upset with that would she?" Lucas suggests seeing how upset Riley was.

"Nope, she would, I'm sure she just wants the best man and maid of honor near each other for emergencies." Zay looked to Maya, "Let's go get settled, that great burger place isn't far from here, let's meet down here in say an hour and go to dinner, sound good?"

"Sounds great to me!" Maya grabbed Zay by the arm and the two disappeared before Riley or Lucas could protest.

"They're setting us up." Lucas told her.

"I was starting to think so." Riley grabbed her work bag and went towards the kitchen.

Lucas followed, "Eventually we should talk, shouldn't we?"

"Why?"

"Because our best friend is getting married and we're important to him and his bride. Can we at least pretend to be the friends we once were, just until they cut the cake? After that you never have to talk to me again if you don't want to, how does that sound?"

Riley began unpacking her bag, "So basically a truce of sorts, let's give it a try. Just one rule, stay out of my wain in the kitchen."

"As you wish, I'll go drop your bags off in your room, see you in a little bit." Lucas smiled to her as he backed out of the large kitchen, how was he going to survive the next few days if she kept up this frosty behavior?

Riley was thankful to finally be alone as she unpacked her bag of baking and decorating tools, her hands shook. All she wanted to do was cry; release the flood of emotions building inside of her. She didn't have time, not now anyways. She could make it through dinner, and when they got back she could take a hot show and then she could cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Until I Fall Away

_Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites! Don't forget to check out the entire playlist for this story linked in my profile._

Chapter Two: Until I Fall Away

Riley went upstairs to freshen up, she'd never stayed in the purple or white rooms before, in fact she and Maya usually just shared one room. They'd only been in either once, when Farkle showed them around. That had been years ago, before Jennifer Minkus redecorated. She hadn't expected the plush purple room she entered. Lucas had left her suitcase on the stand for her, hung her garment bag up on the door, and placed her purse on the chair.

Why did he have to be so well mannered? That made all of this more difficult.

She took her makeup bag out from her suitcase opening the door to the bathroom; it fell from her hands as she saw Lucas step out of the shower. "I am so sorry, I had no idea you were in here." She turned and ran out, shutting the door. Crap, they were sharing a bathroom.

"Riley, I'm done; you can do whatever you need in here." Lucas called out from the other side of the door.

She opened the door peaking in, seeing him in the thick white towel around his waist, Holy God, he'd gotten even more muscular in the last eight years, hadn't he? "I forgot we were sharing a bathroom."

"It's okay Riley, I forgot about it as well. Let's just agree to lock the other door from now on so no one walks in on the other." He smiled, "Unless you want to walk in on me again."

"Lucas Friar get out now!" She threw a washcloth at him as he moved towards his door which she promptly locked behind him.

Her friends were scheming against her, probably for her but right now it felt like they were ganging up on her. She thought for a moment, and then realized that Maya and Zay would be sharing a bathroom as well, wondering how they were dealing with that.

She splashed cold water on her face, cleaning her makeup from earlier in the day off, scrubbing her face before she went for a simple coat of eyeliner, mascara and her favorite tinted lip-gloss. She brushed her shoulder length hair, missing her long locks for a moment.

"Riley, could I come in, I forgot something." Lucas knocked against the door and she went to unlock it, letting him in.

"I'm done for now anyways." Riley tossed her things back in the makeup bag as she watched him move in his jeans and tight t-shirt. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be crushed in his embrace against his chest.

"I like your hair." He called out.

Riley stopped in the doorway, turning to him, "Thanks, this is more practical these days for work."

"Well it looks good that way." He wanted to run his fingers through her hair again, let him tease her as he massaged her neck, the way he would just before kissing her.

"I'll see you downstairs." Riley closed the door, leaning against it for a moment, trying to remove any and all thoughts of his body out of her mind.

She quickly changed into her favorite sundress, grabbing her cardigan for when they were out in the night air. As she pulled her hair back she saw the chain she wore every day, it wasn't very long, most outfits it was hidden under, no one ever seemed to notice the small locket that lay next to her Greek letters. She pulled it up; Lucas had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday, opening it for the first time in she didn't even know how long she saw younger versions of herself and Lucas smiling, ready to take on the world, to live the happy lives together they expected.

It was only now that she wondered why she was still wearing it every day, why wasn't it in the box she kept under her bed of things that reminded her of him, things she couldn't part with. Why was she still wearing him close to her heart?

She didn't want to think about it as she let it slip back under her neckline and she grabbed her purse.

Maya and Zay were both staring at their phones as they sat at the bottom of the steps waiting for her with Lucas.

"Sorry to make everyone wait," She stopped, "Maya, Zay are we going to have to invoke the phone rule?"

They sighed and handed their phones to Riley who slipped them in her purse.

"Lucas, your phone please." She held her hand out to him.

"Are you serious?" He took his phone from his back pocket.

"Very much so, in case you didn't notice these two barely look up from their phones pretty much ever, so in it goes." She could feel the warmth of his hand when he placed the phone in hers. Quickly she pulled her hand away, dropping his phone in her bag.

"Well then, let's go. This is going to be so much fun." Zay sighed.

"Oh please, it's not the worst thing to happen to you today."

Zay looked to her, "Maya . . ."

"What, they share a bathroom as well, so what I accidentally walked in on you. It's not like you have something I haven't seen before."

"Maya!" Zay snapped his eyes drilling into her.

"Sorry." She rushed it off as she looked towards Riley and Lucas, "You know Zay, I have a feeling dinner id going to be very interesting."

"Oh no, when you say that nothing good happens." He told her as she leaned in close to him.

"Listen, you distract them, I'll get our phones and then we'll ditch them so they have to walk home." She told him her plan, "And as they walk, they talk, maybe if we're lucky they clear the air tonight rather than us having to scheme a million other ways to get them to talk."

"You sure about this?" He opened the car door for her.

"Positive, it has to work."

 **TheFarkle**

Waiting to hear how the room assignments went, but I'm betting Riley took everyone's phone so MayaPHartArt & IZayBay looked up from their screens. #RucasReunion

The weeknight crowd was more locals then tourists, which meant things, were a bit calmer and allowed the group to talk without shouting over each other.

"So, I'm at this performance art show, and this woman takes a bottle of chocolate sauce and starts screaming ' _BOSCO, BOSCO!'_ Like she was George Castanza or something." Zay explained the most recent piece he'd reviewed for the site and entertainment and life site.

"Do you go to a lot of those?" Lucas was curious, he knew what Zay's job had been for the last few years after an ankle injury forced him to give up dancing.

"Yeah, I'm probably out at shows, gosh, Maya how many did we see last week?"

"Five, we went to five." She took a sip of her margarita and looked around.

"And you have a gallery show coming up right? Farkle was telling me about it."

"Yeah, I have everything but one piece figured out. But I still have time, so I'm not too stressed yet, and if I do get stressed I always know I can get one of Riley's fresh baked batches of cookies if I need them." She tried to lead things back to Riley who sat silently, already caught up on most of this stuff with her friends.

Lucas turned to her, flashing his smile that always made her toes curl, even now it did, "So Riley, how is the bakery business?"

"It's wonderful, there is this group of high schoolers, they come in every morning, even now that it's summer. They can just sit and talk for hour . . ." Suddenly she realized who they reminded her of. "My mornings won't be as bright when they all go off to college in the fall."

"That's a shame."

"So, what have you been doing in Texas, I'm sure it wasn't all school." She could feel her fingers trembling as she kept her hands on the table so no one would notice.

"Mostly it was school, in college it was classes and The Zeta's, and occasionally I would Rodeo, I'm still the _Master of Tombstone_."

"That's something to be very proud of." She rubbed her left ring finger focusing on that rather than looking up at Lucas, knowing those green eyes of his would cause her to get lost.

Zay began an animated story about a graffiti artist he'd met recently, distracting Riley and Lucas long enough for Maya to get the phones and slip them into her bag along with the car keys.

"I'll be right back." Maya excused herself, hoping that Zay would realize it was time a moment later to excuse himself as well. She paid the bill, keeping an eye on him. She took her phone out, snapping a picture of Riley and Lucas together, her trying not to look at him, while all he could do was look towards her they slowly finished their drinks.

"Think it will work?"

"It better." Maya took his hand, fingers interlacing. "Let's go, besides if they have to walk home that gives us time alone."

"Oh, was there something you wanted to do, alone with me."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Maya began tapping away at her phone as they went out to the parking lot.

 **MayaPHartArt**

This is getting painful to witness. Just talk already, hash it out, have hate sex, do something! #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle**

That does look painful, but I don't think either of them are hate sex people. MayaPHartArt

 **MayaPHartArt**

Okay TheFarkle, they're probably cheesy love song, candles and roses people. Happy now? #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle**

Let me know if I win the bet MayaPHartArt ;) #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay**

They're probably walking back from dinner right now, fingers crossed they finally talk. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle**

Why are they walking home from dinner? What did you 2 do? MayaPHartArt IZayBay #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt**

Took the phones, cars, paid, and left them no choice but a moonlight walk on the beach. TheFarkle #RucasReunion

"Maya should be back by now." Riley reached into her purse for a pack of gum when she noticed that the four very important devices were missing. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from cursing.

"Where did Zay go?" He asked, wondering why she looked angry this time.

"Home, they took the phones and the keys and went home." Riley shook her head before picking up her wine glass and taking a large sip.

Lucas watched her, "I mean we can get a cab right?"

"That'll cost too much." She felt around again, "She took my wallet."

"I have cash." He reached for his and pulled out the worn piece of brown leather.

"Really Lucas how cliché." Riley rolled her eyes as she looked away from him.

"What?" Looked down to see what she was upset about, the only thing possible could eb the circle worn in the leather, "It's not what you think Riley."

"Let's just walk home, it'll be faster anyways." She picked up her sweater, throwing it over her shoulders as they went to pay, finding the bill already taken care of. Thank God for small favors Riley thought.

Lucas followed behind her; he couldn't help but think she was pretty adorable when she was mad. At least not at him. Of course he also oved that she saw the worn circle on his wallet and thought it was a condom. It was too small, even if he carried one around with him. Yes he had a stash, he was pretty sure they weren't expired but he couldn't tell anyone the last time he looked. He hadn't needed once since the last time he was with Riley.

"I should've known Maya and Zay were up to something." Riley finally spit out as they stepped onto the beach.

'Why is that?" Lucas caught up with her quickly, fascinated by the way the moonlight reflected on her hair.

"They gave up the phones with very little fight; they always fight me on it." She trekked along quickly.

"Riley." Lucas stopped walking and waited for her to turn around.

"What?"

"Slow down; enjoy the beach, the sound of the waves." He walked towards her, "Yell at me, tell me off, tell me what I did so wrong eight years ago. Tell me why you sent the promise ring back." He hadn't meant to go straight for it, but they might as well hash it out now.

"We were freshmen in college Lucas, you were making new friends; I was making new friends, we were at different schools. We were with different people and we were changing, people change people."

"The secret of life," He finished, "Riley was there someone else?"

"Not for me, but I know Lucas, I know about _her._ "

He stepped towards her, what in the world was she talking about? "Who?"

"Your Texas girlfriend, the one you obviously found the first week of school."

"There was not Texas girlfriend, _you_ were my girlfriend. The only girlfriend, I gave you a promise ring, and I meant my promise. You just stopped talking to me, you stopped answering my calls, emails, texts, video hats, and then one day I checked my mailbox and there it was, the ring."

She could feel the years of pent up anger, frustration and curiosity to start bubbling through her, "Who was Siobhan?" Crossing her arms over her chest she looked up into his eyes, thankful it was dark enough out right now she could keep herself from melting from that peridot gaze.

"Siobhan?" Lucas had to think for a moment, "That goat?"

"Goat?"

"I was pledging my fraternity, and they had a pet goat, Siobhan. I had to take care of her."

Riley sang down into the sand, "A got, I thought a goat was a girl you were cheating on me with. Wow, I am a moron."

Lucas sat next to her, she wouldn't look at him, "I'm still confused how you got this idea in your head."

"The last video chat," She breathed as she looked towards the water, she couldn't fathom looking at him right now, "You didn't hang up, you were in a rush or something. I don't know, and just as I was hanging up I heard your roommate say something about you having a hot date with Siobhan."

Lucas didn't know if he should yell, or cry, or laugh, "Why didn't you confront me? Why just stop talking and send the ring back to me?"

Riley buried her feet in the sand, wishing she could bury her head right now, "I was devastated, I was taking a few days to calm down, and then I saw pictures of you with a girl on Facebook, and thinking back their _might_ have been a goat in the pictures."

"Siobhan the goat," Lucas leaned back in the sand, clapping his hands, "I love the love of my life because of a goat."

"What did you say?" Riley felt her heartbeat quicken, no he didn't do that. We are not going there.

Lucas sat up, taking her hand in his, "That I love the love of my life because of a goat."

Riley didn't know what to say, she felt ridiculous, a goat, Siobhan had been a goat. She slipped her hand from his and rose, "We should keep walking; the house is still a bit away."

Lucas sighed as he stood, walking the few steps behind her for a few minutes before allowing himself to catch up with her, "So, baking, how did you discover a talent for that? Did you work at the bakery over the summers?"

"No, actually it was when I was living in my sorority house." She smiled at the memory, "We would have little bake offs that the guys from the ZGN house would vote on. I had a winning streak for a while until the forced me to retire. It took me a while I guess, but I finally found my thing. Funny how it was so close to me and I never suspected."

"I'm really happy for you Riley, I knew you would." He couldn't help but wonder if she dated any of the fraternity brothers, "Wait, Zeta Gamma Nu guys?"

"Yeah, anyways when I graduated with my business degree, I knew that wasn't' really what I wanted. So I came back to New York, went to culinary school to become a pastry chef. When I graduated I started taking over the bakery, slowly at first and then before I knew it, it was mine." She pulled her sweater tightly around her shoulders as the cool breeze came off the ocean.

Lucas stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her, "You always get cold out; it's seventy-five degrees and you're shivering."

Riley wanted to object to the feel of his arms around her, while they were the arms she remembered, the ones that haunted her dreams during her early morning sleeps, they were different. They were thicker, more defined with his muscles; he either finally started actually working on his strength or he spent a lot of time on the ranch still.

"So, are you going to start a practice in Austin?" She pulled away from him she knew the house wasn't much further.

"Actually; no not in Austin." He stopped himself from telling her he was going to be opening a practice in New York. He followed her, she didn't want him to break through to her, it should be easy now that he knew why she ended thing, but it wasn't.

"You'll do fine wherever you end up." Riley turned to him and immediately she realized it was a mistake. Seeing him now in the moonlight, this was worse than the first time she saw him on the subway. Time was good to him, oh so very good. "What about your girlfriend, I'm sure she has something to say about where you end up."

"Don't have one; I've been single for a very long time." He threw his hands up, why wasn't she getting this? "What about your boyfriend, I'm sure he misses you. Will he be at the wedding?"

Riley was caught off guard, why did he care if she had a boyfriend? "Oh um, I don't exactly have a boyfriend. Once in a while I do go out to dinner with Charlie."

"Charlie Gardner?" Lucas felt the jealousy boil through his body.

Riley smiled, she knew that would get him, and it made her happier then she realized to find that out. "Yeah, he's making a boatload of money on Wall Street these days, always trying to woo me. I feel bad every now and then, so I let him take me to dinner or a show."

"Of all the men in New York, you're dating Charlie Gardner?" Lucas wanted to hit something, throw something, but even more then that he wanted to kiss Riley, erase any memory of Charlie from her, reboot all her memories of them, together.

"Oh look, we're back." She tried to change the subject as they approached the private beach.

"We're not done talking Riley." Lucas moved quickly to catch up with her on the steps of the deck, his hands landing on her shoulders as she pun to look at him, "Why Charlie?"

She focused on his eyebrows so she wouldn't get lost in his eyes, "Lucas, you are making this a much bigger deal then it is, besides was I supposed to what, just wait around hoping that a Rodeo Star from Texas was going to show up and sweep his Princess off her feet again? Isn't it time to let go of silyl dreams? Besides I thought you cheated on me.'

Lucas didn't know what to say to her, he just het himself get lost in the dark brown eyes, she was scared, he just wasn't sure of what yet. He was going to find out though.

"We should really get in the house, no telling how many rooms Maya and Zay are bold enough to have sex in if we're not home."

Lucas dropped his hands from her as he stared at her, "What?"

"They're hooking up, have been for years. Its top secret, they haven't told anyone."

"Haha, funny, Maya tells you everything." Lucas followed her up the ocean spray worn steps.

"Not everything," Riley thought of that first summer when she'd returned home from school. They were so different, they had changed so much, "We kind of grew apart in college, if we didn't come up here every summer with Farkle, I don't know if we'd still be friends."

"What happened between you girls?"

"Nothing happened, we just started making new friends and well you know the secret of life." Riley shrugged, "Maya was in the arts crowd, galleries and older men, parties still dawn. I was a sorority girl; I was President of my chapter senior year."

"Gamma Gamma Nu President huh?"

"How did you know?"

"You mentioned ZGN brothers, Zeta Gamma Nu, chapter President senior year." He smiled.

"So you dated Gamma Gamma girls huh?"

"When I dated," He confessed, but really he had only dated when he needed a date to the formals or other events. None of it had been serious, and after college, he focused on graduate school, working the ranch and completing his vision board. No girl had ever gotten to him the way Riley had.

"So you're totally like my brother then." Riley teased, seeing him flare just as he had moments ago when she brought up Charlie.

"Don't start with the bullshit Riley."

She had never heard him curse before, "Well, goodnight Lucas, I'm going to give Maya a piece of my mind, if she's not doing whatever with Zay."

"Are you sure they're hooking up?"

Riley looked out to the other side of the beach, "Watch them, you'll see. I don't know when it started, but the last few months, it's been pretty consistent."

"I guess I've missed a lot."

"Yeah well, I'm sure you'll miss even more when you go back to Texas." Riley started to race up the steps, she was done talking to him right now. She had to go, she couldn't let herself get lost in him before she knew the truth. She just hoped the picture that had caused her to send the ring back was still on Facebook. She had to know if she made the biggest mistake of her life—over a goat.

Lucas watched as she raced up the steps, Texas . . . she thought he was going back to Texas to start his practice. That explained some of this; he would wait to tell her, he would see if he could get through to her first.

"Why is Riley saying 'a damn goat' over and over to herself?" Maya had come from the house looking for Lucas, finding him sitting on the steps staring out into the dark ocean.

"What do you know about why Riley and I broke up?" He looked up at his old friend.

Maya thought for a moment, "She never told us, all she has ever said is Lucas knows what he did. But we always got the impression you have no idea. I do remember her saying you have a new girlfriend, but when I saw you at Christmas I knew that couldn't be true, you were all about Riley."

"Did she ever mention the name of that girlfriend she thought I had?"

"Siobhan, I remember thinking it's a cool name, but lousy on you for moving on, but that was again before I actually saw you."

Lucas rested his head in his hands, "Siobhan was a goat I had to take care of as part of my Fraternity pledge. I lost Riley over a goat. I didn't even knew she thought I had another girlfriend until twenty minutes ago."

"So you really never knew why you broke up."

"Nope." Lucas rubbed his face, "She just stopped contact, I knew she was mad about something. I was getting ready to drive up to Colorado when the ring arrived."

"That damn promise ring." Maya sighed, "So wait, somehow Riley got it in her head you were dating a girl named Siobhan, but it was really a goat you were taking care of, how?"

"I don't even know, she said something about Facebook."

Maya slapped him on the shoulder, "Well Huckleberry, go look at your Facebook pictures from back then you got tagged in. It's probably still up, right?"

"Maybe, I have no idea." Lucas looked up at the house; he could see the light on in Riley's room. "How serious are things with her and Charlie?"

It took Maya a moment to realize what he was asking, "Wait did she tell you that she and Charlie are dating?"

"Yeah, all the men in New York and she dates Charlie Gardner." He tried not to say anything else.

"Hold it Ranger Rick, they're not dating." Maya could see the jealous fire burning in his eyes, how had she missed that in middle school? "This just getter and better, Zay and I should make popcorn for this."

"What do you mean they're not dating?"

"Okay, so here's the thing. Riley hasn't dated anyone since she moved back to New York, she barely has time. She keeps the most ridiculous house at the bakery. I bet if you go down to the kitchen at say one, you'll find her just starting to bake the cakes. She'll sleep from like nine in the morning until three in the afternoon. She does her errands or whatever, and then goes to the bakery for the night shift, works all through the night."

"Why would she tell me she's dating Charlie if she's not?"

"Well Hop-a-long, every so often Riley realizes she hasn't gone out besides me dragging her out to an art show, or Zay to one of the wacky plays he has to review, or maybe Farkle drags her to a seminar. So Charlie comes into the bakery every night when he gets off work, and asks her out. So maybe once a month she says yes, if that. It's nothing serious; I don't think they've kissed."

"What about in college, didn't she date guys in the Frat?"

Maya shrugged, "I mean I think only when she had stuff she needed a date to. I don't know how any of that works; Riley was born to be a sorority girl, me, not so much."

"Do you think I have a chance with her still?"

Maya looked down at her hands, twisting the friendship ring, "If you're serious about her, yes, I think you do, I think the world could us a Rucas Reunion."

"I'm serious Maya."

"What about Texas, don't you live there?" She asked wondering what he would say.

Lucas rose, looking out towards the water, "I need a drink."

Maya watched him walk away; it was going to be a long week. She just hoped that they could get as much of the anger and tension done before Farkle and Smackle arrived.

"Riley?" Zay called out as he followed her up the stairs, he was always surprised how steady she was on her feet these days, "Cotton Candy Face!"

Riley stopped in front of her room. "What?"

"What's going on? Did you and Lucas clear the air?"

"Almost, I have to check something." Riley paused before opening the door, "Zay, did Lucas ever tell you about Siobhan?"

Zay tried to remember, "Wasn't that the name of his Frat's goat, he had to cart it around and call it his girlfriend during pledge or something?"

Riley bit down on her lip, "Let's find out."

"Wait, why?" Zay followed her into the room, watching as she pulled her laptop out of her bag, her foot tapping nervously as she waited for it to wake up and connect to the Wi-Fi.

"Because, if Siobhan is really a goat; then I made a huge mistake." She placed the laptop on the dresser, typing Lucas' name into the search, scanning the page for his photos before she started a journey back eight years. One thing she noticed was the lack of females in his photos the last few years.

Zay watched her, "Riley, why does it matter now?"

"Because Zay, I need to know if I messed everything up over a goat, a Taylor Swift belting goat." She ran her fingers through her hair, dropping them as she saw the picture, "This is it."

Zay moved close and watched it enlarge on the screen. It was a picture of Lucas, a goat and a blond girl. Shit, no wonder Riley freaked seeing this; I wouldn't assume it meant the goat.

 _Lucas Friar with his girlfriend Siobhan._

Riley hoovered the mouse over the girl in the picture, she was tagged, Claudia Adams. Why hadn't she done that eight years ago? She hoovered the mouse over the goat, Siobhan. She closed the laptop and looked at Zay, "I dumped him over a goat."

Zay pulled her into a hug, feeling her tears dampen the shoulder of his t-shirt, "It's okay, mistakes happen, goats happen. You know the truth now, you'll figure out how to accept it and move on."

"I told him I'm dating Charlie." Riley confessed as she enjoyed the embrace of one of her friends.

Zay started to laugh, "Riley that is going to drive him crazy."

"I know, I think if he could've kicked a sandcastle down he would've." Riley wiped her tears with the ball of her hand as a sensation of calm came over her, "Do you think, well, you know, it's possible?"

"You two getting back together?" Zay looked at her, how had Lucas not fought for this girl?

"I mean I know he lives in Texas, and I don't think I could let the bakery go, but do you think he even maybe wants that?"

"I'm going to be honest with you Riley, I've kept this from you for years." Zay took a deep breath, "It killed him when you sent that ring back and wouldn't talk to him. He survived, he threw himself into school and the Frat, just as you did with the Sorority. He survived losing you, but a future, I think a reunion between you two depends on if you guys can even talk. Do I think that spark is still their? Sure I do. But you have to be open to it."

"Thanks Zay." Riley sat down on her bed, "Oh one more thing."

"What?"

"You and Maya, what's going on between you two?"

Zay's eyes were wide, "Nothing, we're just friends."

"Zay, I see the way you look at her, I see the way the two of you touch each other when you think no one will notice."

"Maya and I are great friends, Cotton Candy Face; I'm going to let you figure this stuff out. Just don't beat yourself up too much over this goat thing."

"Easier said than done, you should figure out your stuff with Maya."

"We're just friend," he reminded her as he backed out of the way, "Riley, follow your heart. When you don't, that's when you get into trouble."

 **MayaPHartArt**

Okay TheFarkle you can pick the sculpture up when you get back from your honeymoon. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle**

Wait you found out why they broke up! Details woman! Don't Belgium 1831 me! MayaPHartArt #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt**

It's so stupid, but Riles dumped Lucas cause she thought he got a new GF School named Siobhan. TheFarkle IZayBay #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay**

Why the hell would she think that? MayaPHartArt TheFarkle #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt**

It gets better…Siobhan was a goat Lucas had to take care of for Frat Pledge. #RucasReunion TheFarkle IZayBay

 **TheFarkle**

A Goat…a goat…a goat? #RucasReunion MayaPHartArt IZayBay

 **IZayBay**

A GOAT?! #RucasReunion MayaPHartArt TheFarkle

 **MayaPHartArt**

Found the picture; kind of don't blame her, would you think someone meant the goat! TheFarkle IZayBay

"Riley thinks something is going on between us." Zay put his kindle down on the nightstand as he watched Maya come out of the bathroom in her nightshirt. "She told me to figure out what this was."

Maya snorted, "Yeah, cause she's one to talk."

"A goat, she thought some stupid goat was Lucas girlfriend at school."

"I know, how ridiculous. I mean I saw the picture, I found it after I talked to Lucas, I get it, but still, she just stopped talking to him, sent the ring back." Maya lay next to Zay on the bed, "He was going to go see her when it showed up."

"Do you think they'll get back together, do you think they should?"

"No idea, he did get awfully upset about her saying she's dating Charlie." Maya snuggled closer to Zay as he put his arm around her.

"She did that for the reaction."

"Did she get the reaction she wanted?"

"I think so." Zay pulled her in closer to him, "I think we can safely believe that they're going to get back together, I have no idea if it'll work. Then again, he will be living right next door to her."

"She's going to freak when she finds out." Maya smiled, "You don't think they'll actually like look up our tweets from this week, do you?"

"Riley sticks to Instagram and when was the last time she didn't post a cake? Lucas is a Facebook guy, I don't think either of them have tweeted since college."

Zay watched as Maya pulled up her twitter feed on her phone.

 **MayaPHartArt**

Can't wait to hear from Riley all about the goat, wait does this mean I lost the bet TheFarkle? #RucasReunion

"If they find out about these tweets they might kill us."

"So, it's for fun, for us, and really at the end of the day who is even going to know it's them?" Maya put her phone down before laying back next to Zay, his fingers lighting dancing on his chest.

Zay's fingers played with her hair before he kissed her, every single time they kissed he was surprised by the jolt of energy he felt. If anyone had ever predicted that this would happen between him and Maya, he would tell them they were crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Because the Night

_Author Note: Again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This Chapter has some sexy scenes so be advised._

 _Songs used: God Must've Spent a Little More Time One You – 'N SYNC, Un-break My Heart—Toni Braxton, Listen To Your Heart—Roxette, Daydream Believer—The Monkees_

 **Chapter Three: Because the Night**

Riley took a shower, making sure the door to Lucas' room was locked tight. She didn't know if he'd gone back to it or not, and right now she didn't care. She couldn't deal with him walking in on her. She just wanted to wash the day away, pull her hair back and spend the late hours of the evening baking.

She needed to bake, she needed to create a delicious sweet batter, she needed to work. She needed to get out of her head, and into her meditative state, she didn't want to think about Lucas anymore tonight, she didn't want to think about how Siobhan had been a goat he was taking care of, an honest to God tin can eating goat. Did goats really eat tin cans? Riley picked up her phone to google it, but felt silly. The answer was on the other side of the door, she could knock, but then she realized how late it was. He was probably asleep right now, like every other normal person on the planet.

She made sure the bathroom door was unlocked for him before she pulled her hair up into a bun and left for the kitchen.

She flipped the lights on and started to gather her ingredients, preheat the oven and get set up. She was thankful that the house was so large she wouldn't wake anyone up with the noise of the mixer.

When she set the oven she glanced at the time, it was half past midnight. She would have this pace all to herself. She enjoyed late night baking; that was part of why she worked the hours she did, why she stayed up all night. It gave her a sense of calm, something that for a while had been missing in her life.

Lucas watched from the deck as Riley moved around the kitchen, she knew this one well and he wasn't surprised. They all spent time in the summers here. Obviously she had done her late night baking here before. He kicked himself for not fighting for her then; he wanted to give her space. Why had he been so stupid?

He took a sip of his beer, watching as she put the cake pans in the oven, and then started to clean up her first project. She had flour on her face and in her hair, she looked more beautiful then he'd ever seen her look before.

He realized the bottle was empty, so he just sat watching her chop strawberries and then some nuts, he couldn't tell what they were from where he was sitting. He saw her stop, roll her eyes as she picked up her phone.

He couldn't just sit around any longer, he rose knowing he could use the time difference as an excuse for being up, but she might not believe it. But he could tell by the way her eyes crinkled she wasn't enjoying her late night phone call.

"Charlie, I told you I really don't need a date for Farkle's wedding. I'm very busy helping Smackle get ready for her big day." She had her back to Lucas, "You want to know why I don't need you to be my date Charlie; because Lucas Friar is my date."

He smiled, he couldn't help it, and he knew that would drive Charlie probably just as mad as it would've Lucas in the reverse situation.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, Lucas is my date for the wedding . . . You don't believe me?"

Lucas grabbed her phone from her, "Charlie Gardner, it's really late don't you think?"

Riley couldn't help but be thankful that Lucas had taken the phone from her, but what was he doing here in the kitchen this late at night?

"Listen, Riley and I will be attending Farkle's wedding together, as a couple. No, I did hear that you _occasionally_ go out to dinner, but Charlie, New York is full of women looking for your special brand of romance." Lucas rolled his eyes, "Riley and I are back together, we had a very long talk on the beach tonight. When I looked in her barn wood brown eyes, I knew I couldn't live the rest of my life without her. I'm sorry buddy, but you know I'm sure you'll find someone else, night."

"Thank you." Riley accepted the phone and slipped it into her pocket, "You didn't have to do that, but it gives me a few days without him."

He pushed some hair from her eyes, "No problem, I never liked that guy."

"I know," She flashed on a memory of his jealousy when they were younger, "It's going to be really awkward when he finds out you and I aren't back together, he'll show up at my apartment with flowers, tell me that he would never break my heart and run off to Texas."

Lucas frowned, "Actually, I think we've established I didn't break your heart."

"I should apologize." She gave him a smile before clearing her throat, " _I'm sorry for treating you so bad_."

"Very confident," He smiled, "I would love for us to talk about this, but I get that you're busy right now. I was just enjoying the summer night air; I saw you looked upset on the phone. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Just Charlie, being Charlie, at the very least I have about a week or two free of him."

"If you don't like him, why go out with him?"

Riley looked away, afraid to get lost in his green eyes, "Same reason I did in middle school."

"Well just one thing," He watched as she started chopping nuts again. "Don't make a liar out of me, be my date for the wedding."

"Lucas, we don't need dates. We're in the wedding party." She could feel the nervous energy he'd always created bubbling inside of her again.

"Just think about it." He didn't want to leave her; he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, even if he was a distraction. "What are you making?"

"These are for some muffins for the morning; fresh muffins are a tradition here." She looked up long enough for her eyes to lock with his.

"So that's what I've been missing out on by come up the two weeks after you." Lucas refused to break her gaze, "Yes, I've still been coming here every summer. I came the other two weeks so I wouldn't crowd you, plus I didn't want to see you with any of your boyfriends."

"I've never brought a boyfriend up here Lucas," She looked back down at the nuts as she continued to chop them.

Lucas watched as she moved towards the pantry, and God help him he followed, "Not even Charlie?"

"No, not even Charlie; part of why he called at almost two in the morning trying to be my date." She could feel her hands shaking when she realized how close he was, he smelled amazing, but she couldn't place the scent, it was like fresh ocean air, a good microbrew, and something else, probably just his pure scent.

"I almost feel bad for him, almost."

"Why do you care?" She looked up at him, knowing she could get lost in his green eyes for the rest of her life, she'd always known that, but now she knew it, she understood the kind of pain it could bring her when she didn't have them to be lost in.

Lucas continued to lean against the doorway, taking the large canister of flour from her, "Because you deserve way better then Charlie. Does he still just pop up out of nowhere, that was always creepy."

"I'm not actually dating Charlie." She confessed as she moved past him with some ingredients.

He smiled, "Good."

"I found the picture." She told him taking the canister from him with ease before she began measuring her ingredients into a large bowl.

"Oh you did huh?" He pulled himself up to sit on the counter, watching her.

She nodded as she continued to work, "Yeah, I'm sorry I let some ridiculous misunderstanding come between us. I'm sorry I stopped talking to you, I'm sorry that I let that end us."

"Apology accepted" Yes, Lucas was making progress, "I'm sorry to, I'm sorry I didn't fight for us the way I should have. I'm sorry I didn't get in my truck and drive up to see you like I planned to do. I'm sorry that we never spoke, I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in far too long."

Riley looked up at him, "You were going to come see me?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I was packing my bag, I couldn't take that you weren't talking to me, ignoring my calls and emails. So I was all set to drive up to Colorado. Find you at the dorms, and find out what was going on."

"And then you got the ring."

"And then I got the ring."

"I'm sorry I sent it back, it was a beautiful ring." She smiled as she thought of the silver band with stars on it, sometimes if she let herself she could still feel it on her finger, "Whatever happened to it? You pawn it in a fit of anger, or no it's sitting in the back of a drawer somewhere, or you don't even know. It's probably in a box you haven't opened in ages."

"It's somewhere safe, I promise."

Riley rolled her eyes, "What are you doing up this late?"

"It's an hour earlier for me; you know I'm from Texas after all." He watched her smile fade, "Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you baking this late?"

"This is what I do." She held her hands up as she looked around the kitchen, "If I were in New York right now, I would be in my kitchen at the bakery, I would have all kinds of stuff going, getting ready for the morning, getting ready for the day. I sleep in the mornings, my manager comes in around eight, and then I leave."

"Do you still live with your parents?" He already knew the answer.

"No, but my apartment is in the building. Mom bought it a few years ago, she rented out the other retail space a few months ago, but whoever got it has been doing some major construction. Apparently they'll be in the apartment next time mine." She glanced at the timer on the oven, "I like being close to the bakery, and this really great one bedroom opened up, so I took it. It doesn't have a bay window though, but that's okay."

"Where do you and Maya talk then?"

"Usually her loft, actually she doesn't come by very much. I usually go to her." Riley had never realized that before, when had that started?

"So how are your parents?" Again he knew the answer; he'd seen them just that morning. He'd had a nice chat with Mr. Matthews when he picked up his keys and gotten the building's security code.

"Good, Dad's still teaching, and he's the Principal now. Mom's the senior partner at the law firm, Auggie is off in college broke up with Ava much to my mom's relief."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucas watched her, "Are you making what I think you're making?"

"What do you think I'm making?" She studied him, watching as he jumped from his position on the counter and started to take over her ingredients, "Excuse me Friar, what are you doing?"

"I worked at the bakery; I know what I'm doing."

"Lucas, helping my mom out behind the counter once in a while isn't working at the bakery."

"I know, but that first summer after college I came back to New York, I worked at the bakery every day I could. I kept hoping you would come home, that your internship would end early and I would see you."

Riley watched as he added the ingredients perfectly, "I never knew, no one told me."

"Well now you know." He started to knead the dough as he watched her, she was impressed.

 _Don't get distracted by his muscles. Don't get distracted by those green eyes. Don't get distracted by him. He'll go back to Texas on Monday. You've cleared the air; just don't fall for him again. Don't open yourself up for the heartbreak that is bound to come from Lucas Friar._

The timer went off and she took the cakes out of the oven, setting them aside before putting the muffins in, she turned the radio on, hoping it would break the silence that it would distract her from Lucas who didn't appear to be heading to bed anytime soon.

"So, do you know where you'll set up your practice?" She started to wipe down some counters, she needed to be busy. Usually this time of night she was, but this was simple and the added energy she felt having him so close wasn't helping her right now.

"Yeah, I got the space a few months ago from an old family friend. It's great; I'll have the clinic and my apartment in the same spot." He finished kneading the dough, setting it aside to rise. "If I'm lucky, I might even have room for a bunny farm."

"Shut up, do you know how much trouble I got in when my Dad found all those bunnies in my room?" She shook her head, wondering what she'd been thinking at the time. She hadn't realized just what would happen when she had so many bunnies together, she jumped in and gotten over her head.

"I thought it was adorable." He soaped his hands up at the sink washing them.

Riley was trying to find something to say, and then she heard it. That song, of all songs in the entire world, this one was playing at two am.

"Riles, come on, we have to." He reached out for her hand.

"We shouldn't Lucas."

"Come on, it's playing for a reason." He felt her fingers in the palm of his hand, pulling her body towards him. God it felt good to be this close to her after all these years.

Riley let herself melt into him, close her eyes and pretend that the last eight years of nothing between them never happened.

"How did this ever become our song?" She was afraid to look up, positive he held her tighter.

"I think you found it on one of your mom's CDs."

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must've spent_

 _A little more time on you_

Riley let herself give into the sensation, the complete calmness that was enveloped around her as they slow danced in the kitchen. No one would ever believe this.

 _Your love is like a river_

 _Peaceful and deep_

Lucas couldn't remember the last time he'd heard this song. It had been pretty old when they picked it as theirs. Once they had, it was on every playlist they ever made each other.

 _Your soul is like a secret_

 _That I never could keep_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must've spent_

 _A little more time on your_

Riley realized she was in trouble when the song ended. Knowing now that he hadn't cheated on her in college; that Siobhan had been a goat let her unlock the padlock she'd had on her heart, and the moment she did Lucas was right back there.

The oven timer went off and she took the muffins out, placing them to cool and turning the oven off. Suddenly the kitchen was far too hot for her, she needed air.

She said nothing and walked out towards the beach.

Lucas followed, grabbing the battery operated lantern that sat by the door. "Riley where are you going?"

"I just need air Lucas." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. God why couldn't he leave her alone, why did he have to be so damn close?

"What are you afraid of Riley?" He was behind her; she could see the light from the lantern washing over them.

"After this weekend, you go back to your life and I return to mine. We live in very different worlds Lucas. I lost you eight years ago because I was beyond stupid, but I was also scared. We weren't together, video chats, texts, those aren't the same." She turned to him, "Everything inside of me is yelling for me to kiss you. But my brain knows that once we step foot on that train Monday afternoon, it's done."

Lucas understood what she was afraid of now. He got it. He understood. "Give me this weekend."

"What?"

He planted the lantern in the sand and walked towards her, his hand slid up to cup her face, "You and me this weekend. If you want to kiss me, kiss me. If I want to kiss you, I kiss you. If you want more from me, you get more. If you want me to wrap my arms around you and fall asleep with you in them, well damn it Riley that is exactly what you are going to get. If you want to slow dance in the kitchen in the middle of the night while we wait for something in the oven, I will dance with you. You just want to sit on the sand and listen to the waves crashing then we'll do that.

"This weekend, here in the Hamptons, Riley and Lucas reunited. We don't have to tell anyone, it can be a secret. We can be friendly in front of everyone, and alone . . ." His hand slide down her throat, towards her neckline, he could feel her heartbeat.

"If I said I wanted you to make love to me tonight, while the bread is rising, while the cakes and muffins are cooling in the kitchen, you would make love to me?"

"You're wish is my command." His voice contained a growl, he wasn't sure how much longer eh could be this close to her and not kiss her.

"Kiss me." She breathed, afraid he wouldn't, afraid she was about to wake up from the daydream.

Lucas' lips crashed down on hers with a hunger she remembered and hadn't felt in far too long. His hands moved over her body as she stretched her long frame to fit with his.

He dreamed of kissing her again, he remembered kissing her, but this was different, years of lost due to a misunderstanding drove him with need.

Riley pulled away first, afraid if she didn't she would never stop kissing him. "No one can know. This is our secret." Her fingers interlaced with his.

"Our secret, Riley and Lucas one last Hamptons weekend together." He tried to catch his breath as he looked at her, this weekend, he could do that, he would do whatever he could to make her happy this weekend. Whatever happened after Monday afternoon would be a different story all together. He would worry about that later.

Riley's free hand began to play with the chain of her locket, she wanted to say something to him, but the words that were about to come out, were ones she didn't dare say out loud to him. "Come to bed with me."

"Are you sure?" He asked as she started to lead him up the deck steps, grabbing the lantern.

"If we have this time together here, then I want everything I can get from you." They stopped on the stairs.

Lucas kissed her, "As you wish my Princess."

They turned the lights and radio off in the kitchen, Riley led him up the stairs to her room. She was nervous, she hadn't been with anyone, well since they last time she was with him. She'd gotten close a few times in college, but it never felt right.

Lucas felt right.

Lucas never thought he'd have another night with Riley, they'd hadn't had very many to begin with, but those nights had been special. Riley was the only woman he'd ever been with, no one else could compare to her. If she just wanted this time in the Hamptons she would get it, and he would do everything he could to show her how good they were together.

Riley turned the bedside light on, slipping out of her shoes. She watched as Lucas removed his t-shirt with one hand that magical way that men do. She reached out touching his chest, dear God it was everything she remembered and everything she'd dreamed of.

Lucas felt her touch as red hot and it drove him wild, he reached to her, removing her shirt, finding her with a sports bra on underneath. He pulled that off as well, there they were both shirtless. She was just as perky and curvy as he remembered.

They kissed again, neither knowing if Riley jumped and wrapped her legs around him or if he pulled her up. He moved them towards the bed, he wanted to go slow, explore everything, but another part of him wasn't sure he could.

He moved to taste her neck; she arched her body towards him. He laid her back on the bed, kissing her, kneading her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples to hard nubs before he suckled them. God he'd missed this, her, everything. A few days in the Hamptons wouldn't be enough; it could never be enough for him, but it was a start.

Riley was pretty sure she was going to orgasm already and he'd barely started to touch her. How did he have this effect on her? She reached down, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down, and just wanting to touch him, finding the silky, hard, erection waiting for her.

"Riley." He gasped when he felt her touch, and then pulled away long enough to remove his jeans and boxer briefs. Before he returned to her he pulled her pants away, leaving her in just her panties for a moment, his fingers traced the area around her cotton briefs. She would never believe how sexy she looked right now if he told her.

She gasped when she felt his fingers inside of her; it had been too long, far too long since he'd touched her. God she was addicted to it already, how was she going to survive without this? Get as much of him as she could this weekend, that's how.

He watched her body move with his touch, the way her eyes fluttered; her fingers gripped the sheets, the way her muscles twisted in response to his touch.

Fuck she was sexy.

He kissed her knees, her thighs before he buried his face in the hot, wet, desire he created in her. He could feel her legs tighten around his head as he licked her up with all the hunger he'd had for the last few years. When she came it just encouraged him to continue.

"Lucas . . . Oh God . . . what are you . . . oh that . . . Luc . . . fu . . ." Her words became the sounds of pure passion released and a moment afterwards she felt Lucas pull away.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked, trying to remember if he thought to pack any.

"No, don't you?"

"Maybe, I don't know." He rushed into the bathroom, going through his things, hoping to find one, but he never carried them, he never needed them. He pulled through a few drawers and found one, "Got it." He called out before he returned to the bedroom, watching her try to sit up dizzy with pleasure.

Riley watched as he ripped the package open, slipping it on his long shaft. It wasn't until right now she realized how much she needed him, needed his touch, needed to feel his breath on her all this time.

Lucas sat on the bed next to her, kissing her, feeling her move on top his lap, feeling himself enter her. This was it, this was heaven, they moved together, their bodies connected and he didn't want it to end, "You feel so good Riley."

She held him tight, sensing it would be soon, memories of the handful of times they'd been together soaring through her, never had it been this good.

"Oh Riley." He moaned as he picked up the pace, feeling her body shudder with her own climax at the same time.

Their bodies coated in sweat, the heat of their long held back desire, the summer morning, they glistened.

Riley didn't move, too afraid it would be over, an erotic daydream if she did.

"We should shower." Lucas kissed her neck.

"Good idea." She didn't move, and before she knew it he was holding her tight as he stood up, carrying her into the bathroom, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"We're going to shower, why do it alone when we can do it together?" He asked setting her on her feet in the walk in shower before turning on the water spray.

It was four in the morning, Riley knew by the light outside, coming in the bathroom window as Lucas made love to her in the shower. They'd never done that before, but it was amazing. She wanted all her showers to be like this from now on, _if only_.

Afterwards she towel dried her hair, putting in a braid before getting dressed again. Lucas changed into a pair of gray sweets and a blue t-shirt. Every chance he got he touched her, kissed her, if she wasn't insisting on going back down to the kitchen right now he would make love to her again.

So he followed her down, not wanting to lose any time with her. He kneaded the bread dough while she removed the cakes from their pans, setting them up to go in the walk-in freezer. He set the dough aside to rise again and put the radio on. Hoping another slow song would fill the room and he could dance with her.

When Riley returned from the freezer Lucas took her hand as a new song started.

 _Un-break my heart_

 _say you'll love me again_

 _un-do this hurt_.

Lucas held her close as they danced again; he could smell the fresh sent of her shampoo in her still damp hair, his fingers slipped under her shirt, trying to memorize the feel of her skin against his fingers.

Another slow song came on and Lucas held her close, he wouldn't stop dancing with her until he had to.

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

Riley let herself enjoy the feel of Lucas against her, holding her, dancing with her. She wished this could last forever, and every time she did, she remembered that it would have to end eventually, but that was still so many days away.

"So tell me what you're daily routine is like." She pulled away when a DJ came on to deliver the headlines and weather.

HE couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "Well, it had been getting up at 5:30, usually helping out at the ranch before I had to go to the clinic where I've been working for a few hours, and then studying."

"I heard you stayed on Tombstone a full five seconds." She went to the Keurig and popped in a pod for coffee and pulled out a mug from the cabinet.

"You did keep tabs on me, didn't you?"

She looked away, "Zay told me all about it. Might have been one of those times they were trying to find out what happened between us. See how I would react to hearing about you."

"Well it wasn't the same without you there to cheer me on." He watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She pushed the brew button and turned to him, "Are you going to continue to Rodeo?"

"No, it was fun, especially when I got to impress this gorgeous brunette from the big apple, but I don't have that drive or stupidity to keep doing it."

Riley blushed as she pulled another mug down and grabbed another coffee pod, "Still drink it black?"

"Yeah, I do; thanks." He took the full mug from her, he could get far too use to this, but then again it wouldn't be like this would it? No she would be in the bakery, working, they wouldn't have lazy mornings together.

He watched as Riley doctored her coffee with some flavored creamer and a bit of sugar. Somethings never changed.

"Are you excited to start your own practice? I know I was excited, nervous, terrified when I took over the bakery."

"I am, but I think the location I got is going to be perfect."

"Well, they'll be lucky to have you, Dr. Friar."

"Wow."

"What?"

"No one's called me that before, it's kind of weird." He set the mug down on the counter, "You want to go watch the tide as the sunrises? Maya and Zay will probably still be asleep for a while."

"That sounds perfect."

Maya shook Zay awake, "What's wrong?"

"Riley didn't come to vent about Lucas, I'm worried." Maya crawled into the bed lying next to him; they'd agreed to sleep in separate beds so she could be available to talk if Riley needed her.

"That's good, though right?"

"What if she's in her room crying because, I don't know, he said something stupid."

Zay took her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Maya, she was probably baking or staring out at the ocean. Lucas wouldn't even know where to find her; he doesn't know her wacky schedule."

"I told him she bakes late at night." She looked down.

"Oh, well maybe they talked, maybe they're okay."

"What if this Rucas Reunion thing is a total bust?" She relaxed when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Then we'll have really ridiculous tweets for the three of us to laugh at."

"You sure they don't tweet?"

"Yes, when's the last time a tweet came from Riley's account that _wasn't_ an Instagram post? I think the last time Lucas tweeted was something about his frat back in college." He kissed her temple, "Get some sleep, it's still early. The sun isn't even up yet."

Maya closed her eyes, relaxing as she felt Zay planting soft kissing along her hairline.

Lucas had grabbed a blanket from the house before they'd gone out, he wrapped it around them as they sat in the sand, watching as the tide pulled out and the sun crept over the far off horizon of the ocean. When he looked down at her, he got lost in how magical she appeared in the early morning sun, he kissed her.

Riley sighed into the kiss; this was everything she'd missed, everything she needed in life. How could she give this up ow? Because he would be gone before she knew it.

Lucas pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck, "Riley . . . you're the only woman—."

"Shh, Lucas don't talk." Riley pressed her finger to his lips, "Just do, just kiss me, touch me, make love to me right now."

"I don't have a condom." He got lost in her eyes, now a golden brown with the rising sun light.

Riley reached into her jacket pocket and pulled one out, "I came prepared, it was the last one in the box though."

Lucas took it from her fingers, "I'll get more later today." Before he kissed her before breaking away, the condom wrapper between his teeth as he took the blanket and laid it on the sand before laying Riley down beneath him.

They kissed, slowly, pulling away their clothes that blocked their access to each other before he slipped the condom on and made love to her as the water hit the sand, and the sun rose to greet the day. Moments like this, with Riley would always be memorable. The way her fingers dug into hard muscles, the way she reacted to his touches, the sounds she made begging for more.

Riley held onto this moment, she needed it to last forever. Making love with Lucas on the beach during sunrise, how as any of this possible? Less than twenty-four hours ago she didn't even think it was possible to be in the same room with him, let alone feel his touch again.

She moaned his name into his ear as she climaxed, biting down on his shoulder to keep from saying anything else she knew was trying to burst out.

Lucas lost himself when he heard her breath his name. He didn't even notice her biting into him.

It wasn't until they were putting their clothes back on that Riley noticed.

"Oh no, I think I did that." She studied the mark she'd let, "Teeth makers, crap."

"I'll put a band aid over it, no one will notice really." Lucas wasn't sure a band air on his shoulder would go un-noticed, but he figured something out if it didn't work.

Riley lifted the blanket, shaking the sand from it, "I should probably get that bread in the oven, Maya and Zay will probably be up soon."

"If they're not distracted by their own romp," Lucas joked, "Why do you think they're denying it?"

Riley shrugged as she folded the blanket and Lucas collected their shoes, shaking the sand from them. "Maya got really hurt in the past, so has Zay. I don't even know when they started this, it could be something new and they're not ready, or it could be something they've been doing for years and are afraid of admitting."

"Years, you really think so?" Lucas followed her, taking the blanket when he caught up.

Riley turned looking out at the ocean, a smile on her lips, "I mean think about it. For four years when we were all in college, it was just the two of them in New York. Farkle was in Cambridge at MIT, you were in Texas, I was in Colorado. Sure we all came home but, they bonded. I mean they've dated other people over the years, but honestly, it always seemed like Maya was trying to distract herself from someone, I used to think it was Uncle Josh, but the pasts few weeks I've been thinking it was Zay."

"Always the romantic, huh?"

"I guess somethings never change."

Lucas took her chin in his fingers, "Don't let that go Riley."

"Lucas the bread." She smiled before bounding up the deck steps.

He stayed on the steps for a moment watching her drop the shoes by the door, spraying her feet with the outdoor shower, and then draping the blanket over the side of the deck.

 **IZayBay  
** Time to find out if #RucasReunion will happen or not, fingers crossed they've calmed down about #TheGoat

Zay put his phone down as he looked at Maya asleep next to him, "Hey, I think I smell fresh bread, you know what that means."

"Breakfast! Riley baked us goodies." She snuggled close to him, breathing in that scent of his, a mix of his cologne and body wash, it was unmistakably him. No other man could combine those two products and smell this good.

"We should go downstairs; we might have to keep them in separate corners." Zay warned her.

"They're exhausting, can't we return them?" Maya whined, not wanting to get up.

Zay laughed, "Nope, we're stuck with them for life, just one more day of doing this just us, besides once everyone else arrives, they'll be distracted; Maid of Honor, Best Man kind of stuff."

"Good point." Maya sat up, knowing she had to get up, "Besides, today Riley promised to lay in the sand with me."

"Now that's a plan I can get into."

"You would think that." Maya went to the door, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Riley, come one." Lucas told her as the song came on the radio; she was setting the table while he'd been making a fruit salad.

She took his hand, and he twirled her around the kitchen. The song was old, but Riley had always felt a special connection to it, and it seemed Lucas had as well.

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean_

 _Oh what can it mean_

 _To a daydream believer_

 _And a homecoming queen_

"You remember how much I love this song huh?" She felt her body cash against his, and it took everything for her to not kiss him.

Lucas smiled as he looked into her brown eyes, "I remember a lot of things Riles."

Maya and Zay stood back, they could hear the song but they couldn't believe their eyes. Maya aimed her phone towards them, taking a quick snapshot and then a quick video of the two of them dancing.

"Think they talked?" Zay couldn't believe his eyes.

"If not, this song is pure magic, look at them. When's the last time you saw a smile like that on either of them?"

"Way too long." He looked at her, "Update time?"

"Already on it."

 **MayaPHartArt  
** #RucasReunion update, look who we found dancing in the kitchen together. Shh, they don't know, we know.

Maya's phone rang with a vibration in her hand shortly after the tweet was sent. She saw Farkle's face on the caller ID and grabbed Zay, pulling him into the Library before answering it, "Hey, what's up?"

"They're dancing together, and someone explain the goat thing." He asked in the hyper way that only he could pull off.

Maya closed the door and put him on speaker phone, "Okay, so here's the deal. Apparently our darling Riley got upset over a picture one of the Frat guys posted of Lucas, and the caption said, "Lucas Friar and his girlfriend Siobhan."

"Ouch."

"It was a goat man, Siobhan was a goat." Zay couldn't help but laugh when he said it, "The goat has a Facebook page, but there was a girl in the picture, she was tagged, but Riley over reacted."

"This is why she sent him the promise ring back, over a goat. Oh my sweet, silly Riley." They could hear the amusement in his voice, "Now one, this means I win the bet and two, how did they end up dancing in the kitchen, was it just because it was that song?"

"Maybe, we don't know. We were about to o in the kitchen, when a curious pal called." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, find out. Keep me updated. By the way, have you guys been checking your mentions? People are kind of into this."

"Really, who besides us would be interested?"

"No idea, just be careful." Farkle sighed, "I gotta go; Isadora and I will be there tomorrow with my parents, Riley's and yours Maya."

"Great, we'll see you then." Maya hung up, "Okay, let's find out what we can."

Riley heard the door of the library open, she looked up pulling away from Lucas when she saw Maya and Zay come out, "Morning you two, what-cha doing?"

"Just answering a phone call, Farkle wanted to check in. They'll be here tomorrow with our families." Maya slipped her phone in her pocket, "You two, what's going on here?"

"Nothing at all Maya; just making breakfast." Riley pushed her friend towards the Keurig, "Have a cup, we've got the strawberry walnut muffins you guys love so much, some fresh bread, and Lucas made a fruit salad."

"You let him in here while you were baking?" Zay followed Maya, something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

"I mean the bread was in the oven, everything else was done. He wasn't in the way." Riley could feel her hands shaking as she went to the table. "I had the kitchen all to myself all night, it was a perfect evening."

"So did you two, talk?" Maya dug through the collection of coffee pods looking for her preferred brand.

"We agreed to let the past be the past, right Riles? We're here for Farkle and Smackle, we can be civil, we're adults." Lucas brought a bowl of fruit salad and a pitcher of orange juice to the table.

Riley sat in her favorite seat, picking up a muffin, watching everyone gather, "So, how did you sleep Maya, Zay?"

Maya found herself choking on her juice, "I'm sorry, what?"

"How did you sleep, I know sometimes you have trouble when we leave the city."

"Oh, um, I slept fine. I woke up worried that you hadn't come to vent, but I see you didn't need to, I got back to sleep."

"I'm sure you did." Riley split her muffin, up she was now convinced that Maya spent at least part of the night in bed with Zay.

"What about you Ranger Rick, how did you sleep?" Maya wanted the attention off of her.

"I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned in the bed a bit, took a walk on the beach, watched the sunrise." He bit into his muffin hoping that Maya left this alone.

"Zay, want to check out some galleries with me in town this morning. I know Riley will go to bed soon, and sounds like Huckleberry needs to try and sleep as well."

"What about spending the day lying in the sand?"

"We can do that this afternoon, after Riley gets some rest. You know her wacky sleep schedule, which really Peaches you've got to do something about."

"I'm only going to sleep a little while this morning, I promise. I want to get sort of normal before the wedding." Riley took her plate to the sink, "In fact, I think I'm going to go get some sleep right now. I'll see you in a few hours."

It took every ounce of strength that Lucas had not to go after her, not follow right behind her on those stairs and crawl into bed with her, to just hold her as she fell asleep.

"Why does she keep such odd hours?" He looked to his friends.

"No idea, Topanga and my Mother said she didn't have to get the baking done like that. But I guess it just works for her. Good thing she lives in in that apartment a few floors above the bakery."

"Not far from her parents either."

"They'll always be close; Auggie even works for her part-time, helping when he can. He's probably driving the manager crazy right about now." Zay watched his friend, "So you two didn't talk or anything?"

"Just enough to agree to try and get along, and for me to tell Charlie to back off."

"Wait what?"

"Okay, so I came in at two, and he had called her and was I guess begging to be her date for the wedding, she told him I was her date, she didn't know I was behind her," Lucas smiled, "So I took the phone and told him to find another girl."

"Okay, you just won some major points Lucas. Hopefully that guy finally gives up." Maya took a sip of her coffee. "You know I could've sworn I heard _Daydream Believer_ when we were coming down the stairs, was I wrong?"

Lucas sighed, "No, it came on the radio. Listen, I'm going to try and sleep. You guys have fun at the galleries, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck." Maya called out, watching him leave, "Zay, they lied to us. Something is going on."

"Or maybe he couldn't sleep, and she baked all night. Maybe we want to believe something is happening, maybe the dance was just a moment between ex-loves. Maybe they don't want us getting our hopes up, or theirs."

"Maybe," Maya picked at the muffin, "I'll drop it for now, you really are going to the galleries with me."

"I'm fine with that."

Riley changed into her pajama shorts and tank top. She removed her braids and brushed her hair out, she brushed her teeth and with each little thing she grew anxious. What if he didn't come to her room, what if he didn't come to bed?

"Hi." He poked his head in from the bathroom.

"Hi."

"Hey." God he felt like a middle schooler again, okay maybe not really but a part of him did. "I didn't know if you wanted me to follow, but I also didn't want to jump right after you."

"I'm glad you followed." Riley sat on the bed, the sheets a mess from their earlier time together, "Join me."

Lucas played with the ends of her hair when he sat down next to her, "I really do like your hair."

"I like the way you touch my hair." She covered his hand with hers, "But I really do need to sleep, and so do I."

"I just want to hold you."

"Then hold me." Riley scooted across the bed to the other side, making room for him next to her.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, she smelled like fresh bread and the ocean. Her body close to his like this, was heaven on earth as far as he was concerned.

Riley felt her body relax against his, falling asleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Day

_Author Note: As always, thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews, and reblogs/likes on tumblr. You are all amazing!_

Chapter Four: Just Another Day

Maya and Zay returned earlier then they planned from the galleries, curious about what the plan for the afternoon was.

Zay knocked on Lucas' door when he got back, but when his friend didn't answer he let himself in. Lucas' bed was empty and still made up perfectly, looking like no one had slept in it, no one had tried to sleep in it.

He went to find Maya in her room having changed into her bikini, "So, either Lucas is an expert bed maker, or he didn't sleep in his bed at all."

"That's weird." Maya was pulling her hair up into a bun after having changed into her swimsuit.

"Yeah, maybe he couldn't sleep still." Zay pondered as he looked out the window. "Oh he and Riley are down on the beach."

"She's up already?" Maya was shocked as she joined him at the window, seeing her best friend walking in the sand picking up seashells with Lucas.

"This is weird right; they're collecting shells together now?"

"It's Riley and Lucas, is it really _that_ weird?"

"True." Maya sat on the bed, "What if we're wrong, what if they don't get back together. I mean she doesn't know that he's going to live next door to her, run his clinic out of the same building. Are you sure we shouldn't tell her?"

"They'll figure this out. They're grownups now, not scared college kids." Zay tried to rationalize everything, "Listen, Riley and Lucas have never made this easy, they always want to play by their own rules. Whatever they may be, so if Lucas needs for her to not know that he's moving back to New York, then so be it."

* * *

"You know they're back." Riley sat on the sand, looking out into the ocean.

"Yeah, they're watching us. I just saw them from the window." He sighed as he sat next to her, "I'm sad our alone time is ending."

"We've had hours and hours of alone time, and we'll have more tonight. You can sit with me while I made flowers out of modeling chocolate if you want."

"That sounds perfect." He confessed; it really did. He would stay up all night; every night with her if that was the only way he got to spend time with her.

Riley rose from the sand, stretching, "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"I'll come with you. I want to check what we have, Zay and I were thinking of grilling tonight, and I promised Farkle I would make him some Texas Style Barbeque tomorrow."

"Oh now that will be a treat." She grabbed her bucket of shells and they started up the deck stairs.

Maya and Zay were sitting on the kitchen island waiting for them, "So collect some nice shells?"

"We're at the beach, what do you expect us to do? Not enjoy it?" Lucas asked as he opened the fridge taking out a pitcher of lemonade for Riley and taking a quick inventory of what they had, which wasn't much and he hadn't expected it to be stocked much with all the food that would be catered this weekend.

"Oh no." Riley was panicked as she dug through her workbag, "Damn it, I forgot it. How did I forget that stuff?"

"Peaches, what's wrong?"

Riley ran her hands through her hair, "The modeling chocolate, my airbrush supplies, I left them in my office."

"Call Topanga up and have her bring them tomorrow."

"I need to do the modeling chocolate tonight." She started pacing waving her hands in front of her face.

"Riley, calm down." Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "We can make the modeling chocolate okay. Just tell me what you need; I'll get it for you. You can airbrush them tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I was going to anyways." She wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldn't with Zay and Maya in the room. "Thank you."

"As you wish." Lucas pulled away from her, "You need the melts and corn syrup right?"

"Yes, the white ones."

Lucas pulled his phone out and typed it into a list. "Zay, come with me. We're going to grill tonight and gotta prep for the Barbeque for Farkle."

"Sure, girls we'll see you later."

Maya waited until the guys were out the front door before looking to Riley, "He's still in love with you."

"He lives in Texas Maya, it would never work."

"Interesting."

"What is?" Riley looked up from her phone as she finished texting her mother.

"You didn't deny he's in love with you."

"Because I don't have to deny it, he's not in love with me, how could Lucas Friar ever love me after I dumped him for thinking he was cheating on me with a goat."

"Because he never stopped loving you, and you never stopped loving him, and you thought the goat was a girl." Maya took Riley's phone, "Look at me Riles, don't close yourself off from him."

"I'm not, we're trying to be friends again. That's all we can be, after this weekend I may never see Lucas Friar again."

"And that's the last thing you want in this world, isn't it?"

"It's how it is Maya, could I have my phone back? I really need those supplies."

Maya slapped it into Riley's hands, why was her friend being so difficult? Sure Lucas might technically still live in Texas, but he was moving back, coming home. "Figure out how to make it real then Riles, I know you never stopped loving him. I know you hoped every New Year's Eve he would show up on your roof."

"He was always gone by then." She realized sadly.

"Maybe you should've checked your fire escape on Christmas Eve." Maya let slip.

Riley placed her phone on the counter, "What does that mean?"

"Ask Ranger Rick, I'm sure he can explain it far better than I ever could. I only heard about it second hand anyways, maybe I'm wrong."

"Let's go layout in the sun, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Maya followed her friend to the deck, collecting some blankets to bring down to the sand.

* * *

Lucas pushed the cart through the supermarket as Zay barely looked up from his phone, "What's so interesting that you've got your face practically glued to that thing?"

"Nothing that would interest you, I promise."

"Dirty texts from Maya?"

"No, Maya would never send me stuff like that." Zay grew hot with embarrassment.

"Yeah sure she wouldn't." Lucas grabbed some ribs and chicken from the butcher department, "Seriously Zay, are you guys hooking up, or something else?"

Zay looked up from his phone, "Maya and I are friends, we have a bond that the rest of you can't understand since you were all gone. We've seen wild nights, crazy art, stuff like that. We just have a slightly different look at the world."

"How long Zay?"

"How long what Lucas?"

"Zay?"

He rolled his eyes as he followed Lucas down the aisles, "It was this one time in freshmen year of college. It was Valentine's day and she saw Josh with this girl, she was upset and I told her that Josh was an idiot if he couldn't see how beautiful she is, we kissed and next thing you know Zay has lost his V-Card and we never talked about it."

"Was that the only time?" Lucas had a feeling there was more to the story.

Zay tossed a few items into the cart, "Sophomore year when I was upset about a girl I had been dating it happened again. And we didn't talk for a few months. Then we ran into each other one night at a party and for the next few months whenever we saw each other, you know."

"I get the picture." Lucas stopped the cart, "If you love her, tell her. Figure out what's going on between the two of you."

"Look who's talking, how many years did you climb up Riley's fire escape Lucas?"

"Damn it Farkle, what else did he tell you?"

Zay slipped his phone in his back pocket, "Well, I heard you rented a nice little apartment in Greenwich Village, right by some great retail space, and near an adorable bakery."

"I didn't know she ran the bakery."

"Or lived in the building."

Lucas sighed as he started to gather the stuff Riley needed.

"You really think she needs that much?"

"I don't know, but I don't want her freaking out at midnight because she doesn't have enough stuff." Lucas couldn't help but smile though, figuring she might be kind of cute as she panicked.

"Lucas, man, you are one of my best friends, you are my best friend, but so is Riley. I'm glad you two cleared the air and all, but dude she thinks you're going back to Texas. Tell her the truth, she's fragile Lucas, maybe you two can figure out a way to be together."

"I thought about telling her, it's crossed my mind a million times already in less than twenty-four hours. I need Riley to be willing to open up to me again, to give me a small chance, Monday she thinks I go back to Texas, and technically I do, to get my stuff."

"So you're going to let her think you're leaving for forever, and then what you pop up as her new next door neighbor a few days later?"

"Something like that." Lucas shrugged as he turned down the pharmacy aisle.

"You're playing with fire man."

"Yeah, I know. Riley is like a fire during a summer rain." He grabbed a box of condoms when Zay wasn't looking, and a moment later that Zay grabbed one as well. "You and Maya should have a talk."

"I don't know why we would, that was a long time ago." Zay was already back to looking at his phone.

"Whatever you say," Lucas pushed the cart towards the next aisle, wondering why things were so complicated for all of them.

* * *

 **IZayBay  
** "Riley is like a fire during a summer rain." Yeah this fool isn't head over heels for her or anything. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Interesting way for him to see her, I kind of get it though. #RucasReunion IZayBay

 **IZayBay  
** He's got it bad for her, even after all these years. He even told Cheese Soufflé that they were back together. TheFarkle #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Wait, how did that happen? Did he call her again asking to come as her date? #RucasReunion IZayBay

 **IZayBay  
** Yeah, late at night, she was telling him Lucas was her date, he overheard, took the phone told him they were back together. TheFarkle #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** You know he never liked Cheese Soufflé, so that was probably a bit of fun. IZayBay #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Where the heck is MayaPHartArt w/ a #RucasReunion update, I was sure she would be on top of this.

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Currently enjoying bestie time on the beach, check out the view. No #RucasReunion news to report on this end. Sorry boys. xoxox

* * *

"Riley, did you and Lucas ever sleep together?" Maya asked as they lay on the blankets in the sand, the afternoon sun beating down on their sun screened bodies.

"Yeah, Prom Night, a handful of other times." Riley thought of this morning in bed, the shower, not far from here on the sand, "Why?"

"I just realized that I didn't know if you ever did, I know you never have with Charlie, and the guys you dated in college were never very serious."

"I'm not a virgin Maya, as cliché as prom night was, it was still amazing." She smiled at the memory, "He got us a small room at the hotel, he'd checked in earlier in the day and he put rose petals all over the bed, set up flameless candles, he had sparkling cider waiting on ice. We went slow, exploring each other's bodies for the first time. I don't know why I never told you that."

"Probably out of fear your father would hear and kill Lucas." Maya sat up to take a drink fo water.

"What about you, who did you lose yours to?"

Maya froze, she could remember that Valentine 's Day night well. "This guy I was seeing in college," her mind flashed with memories of kissing Zay that night, of needing more then she'd had. "We had a little thing, but it ended not long after."

Riley had a feeling her friend wasn't telling her everything, "Maya, I know we're not as close as we once were. I don't know if it's that we grew up and changed a bit, or we just grew apart, but you can tell me anything."

"I know, and same goes for you."

Riley laid back down in the sand, "Do you remember that movie, where the couple was married to different people, but for like this one weekend a year they would meet up and it was just them, together, falling deeper in love, living for that short time together?"

Maya looked to her best friend, her sunglasses pushed back in her hair, "Riley, that is ridiculous, those people were having an affair. You can't live your whole life on hope of a single weekend a year."

"I know that, I just wanted to know if you remembered that movie."

"Riley, I remember, and I don't think it ended well. I think someone got hurt."

"But Maya, what if, you know what never mind. It would never happen, he's not going to keep coming up here each year, and really how many more summers will we make it up here ourselves?"

"As many as the Minkus family will allow." Maya watched her best friend, wondering if having Lucas around had just thrown her into a tailspin. "Farkle is always going to let us come up here, so will his parents. We've been coming up here every summer since we were fifteen when they bought the place. Sure we only make it up for a week or two now, and the occasional weekends, but we're building our careers, and someday we'll be able to come up more."

"You're right, it's our own lives keeping us from spending every day of the summer here, it would be nice if we could, maybe if we ever win the lottery." Riley looked out to the water, "I'm not going out to dinner with Charlie anymore."

"For real, you're going to let the Cheese Soufflé deflate?"

"He called last night, late, but he knew I would be up. He wanted to come up and be my date for the wedding, I um, I told him that Lucas was my date." Riley confessed, she could see the smile creeping over her best friends face. "And then, Lucas took my phone from me."

"He did what?" Maya already knew, but she couldn't let Riley know that.

"Yeah, I guess he overheard what was going on and that Charlie didn't believe me, so he told Charlie we were back together, we'd cleared the air and Riley and Lucas were a couple again, and would be attending the wedding as such." Riley's cheeks were red as she spoke of the memory.

"Did you like that idea, being back together with Lucas?"

"Loved it." Riley thought of how amazing it had felt when they kissed and then later when they'd made love. "But, he'll be gone soon. So I'm just going to enjoy getting to know him again. I mean it's been eight years, I'm sure he doesn't have the exact same dreams and goals he had then. I know I don't. Maybe, I need these next few days to come friends with Lucas again, so that I can move on, to someone new.

Maya knew her friend was lying, she could never move on from Lucas, if she'd been able to none of this would be an issue right now. "Except for that one week a year where you plan to meet up with him and have a torrid love affair."

Something on Riley's face gave away that she was really considering that idea, "Yeah except for that Maya."

"Hey ladies, we've got lunch!" Zay called from the top of the deck stairs.

Riley got up, gathering her stuff. "Maya, you coming?"

"In a minute." She waited until Riley was gone before she gathered her things.

Zay was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, maybe too much sun, not enough water." Maya was haunted by what Riley had just said.

"I found something out."

"What could you have possibly found out?"

"He doesn't want to tell her he's moving back to the city."

"Why, that's so stupid, I swear I'm going to have to beat down Huckleberry."

Zay grabbed her waist, "Wait, he has a reason and I think it makes sense. He wants Riley to open up to him again, not pressure her, right?"

"I guess." Maya felt her heartbeat race as his fingers danced on her skin, "What else?"

"Condoms."

"Great, we needed some, so?"

"I'm not the only one that grabbed a box."

Maya's mouth hung open, "Wait so he knows you bought a box, yeah cause they already think we're sleeping together."

"Maya, it means Lucas bought a box as well. I don't know if he's just trying to be prepared or what."

"Does Ranger Rick really think he can seduce Riley this weekend, and then break her heart? Is that his plan?"

Zay held Maya tightly, "Trust me Sugar; he has no intention of hurting her. Like I said, he could just be hopeful and cautious."

"Maybe," Maya couldn't get her conversation with Riley out of her mind, "I think Riley is going to propose something really stupid to him."

"Like what?"

"She randomly brought up this movie we saw years ago, about this couple that has an affair by meeting up once a year. I think she might suggest something like that to him. Like they pick a place and time to meet up, and no matter who they're with or what they're doing they spend that week or whatever together."

"Maya, she can suggest it, Lucas can agree to it, but you and I both know he's coming back to New York. Besides do you really think Riley would _really_ suggest that? Our Riley?"

"I didn't think she would break up with Lucas over a goat, but she did."

"No one every thinks a goat will come between a couple. We should get inside, they're suspicious enough don't you think?"

"Zay." Maya stopped him, "We're doing the right things, right?"

"We're doing what we do. Why?"

"Just nervous about them."

"Don't worry about it Sugar." He kissed her forehead with a quick peck before leading her towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I didn't know how much you needed, so I bought everything I could." Lucas told her as he handed Riley the takeout box.

"Did you get that item we discussed." She looked around to see Zay and Maya have what appeared to be an intense conversation on the deck.

"Yes, and I noticed that someone else picked up the same item."

Riley's eyes shot wide open, "I knew it, did you ask him about it?"

"I'll tell you later." He nodded towards the door which slide open with Maya and Zay entering.

Over lunch they laughed about old times, talking about some of the things they had going on that the others might not be aware of.

"Huckleberry, did you know that Riley might be on the Food network?"

"Really, doing what?"

Riley waved her hand, "It's nothing, I just _might_ be on cake wars, I won't know for a few weeks still. It would be a Christmas themed season if I got on."

"That's amazing, I'm sure you'll do great." Lucas beamed as he watched her try and pretend it wasn't anything special.

"Maya has her first big art show coming up, don't you Maya?"

"I do, thanks for the reminder I've been trying not to think about it. I still have a piece to complete."

"You will, you always figure it out." Zay didn't think as he reached for her hand, taking it in his, his thumb rubbing comfortably over her fingers.

"So Huckleberry, tell us all about this new clinic of yours. Tell us about the location, we're dying to know."

"It's great, on a nice street; I'll have my apartment above it."

"And here I thought Texas was all ranches."

"You've been to Texas a dozen times." Zay looked at her, "You know that's not true."

"Wait, how often have you gone to Texas, when were these trips?" Riley leaned forward.

"I just went with Zay a few times; I went with him to a few of his cousins weddings."

Riley squinted her eyes, "You told me you were going on art retreats those weekends."

"I didn't want you thinking something more was going on, I was helping a friend out." She turned back to Lucas, "You know I saw this great space in the city, it would've been perfect for an animal clinic, near the bakery actually."

"Maya, you might be right, but my Mother rented that space out in the spring, they've had construction going on in their the last few weeks." Riley went back to her salad.

"Your Mom, she owns the building now?"

"Yeah, she was looking for someone to take that space over for a while; I forget if she said what kind of shop it's going to be." She shrugged, "You'll be in Texas anyways."

Lucas smiled, he knew that Zay and Maya knew about him returning to the city, but it seemed like Riley wouldn't pick up any clues given to her.

"Lucas, bay window, right now." Maya stood up.

"Maya there isn't a bay window here." He looked confused; please don't let her blow this up right now.

"Then the library, right now." She stormed off before he could answer.

Lucas followed, knowing not to challenge her right now. "What is it Maya, this must be important, you used my name."

"Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you're the new tenant in her building. That it's your clinic that is going to be next door to her bakery. That your apartment is going share a wall with hers." Maya shook her head, "Did you know she ran the bakery, that she lived in that building?"

"No, when I met with Mrs. Matthews she didn't mention it; neither did Mr. Matthews or Farkle." Lucas sat on the couch, "Things with Riley are complicated, I'm afraid that if she finds out I'm going to not only be in New York, but as close as I am, that she'll push me away. Please Maya, don't tell her."

Maya sighed, knowing she'd already promised not to say anything, but it was getting more difficult, "I promise."

"Riley wants her and I have to have these few days as something, whatever, if she wants more than friendship from me, she's welcome to it. If she wants anything from me this weekend, she gets it. I sure as hell want more than one weekend with her, but I can see it in her eyes, she's terrified to ask for that much, to believe that much can happen. Besides I am going back to Texas on Monday night, I'm just going to be in New York by Thursday morning."

"Who knows you're moving back to the city?"

"The Matthews, you, Zay, Farkle, and Pappy Joe."

Maya rubbed her head, "Why can't the two of you ever do anything easily, why is it always so damn complicated."

"Pot, meet kettle, I know something is going on with you and Zay. From the looks of it, it's just as complicated."

Maya ignored him, "If you hurt Riley, I will kill you?"

"Maya, when have I ever hurt her?"

"I guess the goat wasn't really your fault," She sighed, "Just be careful with her."

"I will, I promise. Maya I love her, I never stopped loving her. I've spent the last eight years making sure I could come back to New York with a good career and a hope to win her back. I will give Riley anything I can in this lifetime."

"I believe you." Maya opened the door, "Okay Ranger Rick, we've cleared that up."

"Maya," Riley looked at her friend as they returned, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing Peaches, it's okay."

Riley grew silent for the rest of the meal, hoping that Maya hadn't just told Lucas her same time next year idea, she wasn't even sure she would ask him about it, she still had time to think, to find out if the next few days would be enough of Lucas Friar to last her a lifetime.

* * *

After cleaning up from lunch Riley started to make her modeling chocolate, she was thankful that her Mother had texted to let her know she'd grabbed the airbrush supplies sitting on her desk and had them in her bag to bring with her tomorrow.

The kitchen was quiet as she started to make several batches of the modeling chocolate. She was startled when she heard the radio turn on; she looked around slowly and saw Lucas on the other side grabbing some things from the cabinet.

"Sorry to disturb you but I've got to get this sauce and marinade made."

"It's fine, I'm almost done, and I realized I can't make these flowers until the morning." She looked up, watching the way he moved, "Did you ever help with the cutting of the modeling chocolate by chance?"

"I sure did, I will assist you in any way that I can Chef Matthews."

Riley smiled, "No one ever calls me that."

"Well you are one, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but everyone just calls me Riley." She shrugged, "I guess I don't think about the title much, more just the world and how good it feels. I love the way a bride lights up when she sees her wedding cake. I did this great one a few months ago, here let me show you."

Lucas moved closer to see the picture on her phone, he was blown away. "Did you make all those flowers yourself?"

"Yeah, it took hours, but it was worth it. Oh look at this one."

Another amazing cake, looked like several travel trunks stacked together, "That's amazing."

"They were travel writers, they fell in love in Paris, he proposed in Venice, they were honeymooning in Fiji, and they'd traveled all over the world together."

Lucas nodded, "Did you ever, you know, go to Paris?"

Riley shook her head, "Not yet, I'm saving up. Don't tell Maya, but I was thinking of going this fall, it's not the peak season, but it should still be beautiful. I should have enough put away by then."

"Your secret is safe with me, all your secrets, all your hopes, dreams, everything Riley." He looked around to make sure he didn't see Zay or Maya before he kissed her.

Riley pulled away after being lost in the moment, "You know, I might have some time to kill, do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me?"

"That sounds great, but I have a better idea." He went to the fridge, taking out a bottle of white wine he'd gotten earlier, he quickly uncorked it and then corked it again, he grabbed two wine glasses, "We are going to go, watch the ocean and have a drink."

"I like that idea." She took his hand leading him out onto the deck and down the stairs, grabbing the blanket they'd used earlier on the way.

"So what did you find out earlier?" Riley asked as she started collecting shells along the way.

"Apparently they hooked up a couple of times in college, I think more is still going on, I think neither wants to talk about it though." He sighed as they kept in step together. "Maya is afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"Shouldn't you be afraid of me thinking you're dating another goat?"

"That's what I told her." He smiled as they found the perfect spot to sit and enjoy the ocean.

Riley helped him with the blanket before the settled down, her body leaning into his. "You know, I don't know why I didn't think you would be here. Rationally I knew you all were still friends. They just try not to talk about you around me. I think I was afraid to hope to see you again. I didn't know how I would react when I saw you, and God forbid if you had someone with you."

"Riley, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but you should know, I am so very happy that we have this time. I know it's not much, but I know that I couldn't forgive myself if we didn't have it. I would hate to wake up on the last day of my life and regret not making love to you last night, or this morning, or any other time we do this weekend. I don't want to regret not dancing with you in the kitchen."

"As you wish, whatever you want from me this weekend is yours." He kissed her forehead, she was so happy; he couldn't tell her he was moving back, she would just get mad at him.

Riley relaxed into him, feeling his arms wrap around her, "Can you believe that Farkle is the first one of use to get married?"

"No, I always thought it would be us?" His honesty surprised her.

"You thought about us getting married?"

"Of course I did." He kissed the back of her neck, "I thought about how to ask your Dad and Mom for their blessing, I thought of how to ask Auggie and of course Maya as well."

"Really, I never knew that."

"Yeah, I kind of knew how I might propose." He confessed.

Riley felt her breath catch, "You did?"

"Yeah, we'd both be home, back in New York, I would take you up to your roof, and it would be beautiful with flowers and lights, we would dance to our song, I would get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife, give you a beautiful ring the moment you said yes."

"Oh you're so sure I would've said yes, huh?"

"I know you would've." He brushed her hair away from her neck, planting quick kissed.

"Lucas," She gasped, "You're right."

She turned to him, getting lost in his peridot eyes, God she prayed this weekend would be enough for her.

Before she could kiss him, something came between them, something wet and furry.

Lucas took the animal in his arms, "Hey buddy, who are you here with?" He checked and saw no collar, noticing how long the dog's fur was. No one was chasing after him as far as Lucas could see.

"Do you think he's a stray?"

"Not sure, he might've just run off." He looked at the dog, "Scottie are you looking for a family, or did you just get excited chasing something and got lost?"

"Scottie?"

"Well, he's a Scottish Terrier." Lucas continued to examine the dog, "You need to get cleaned up, and we need to see if we can find who you belong with."

Riley couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

Lucas caught her, "What?"

"It's just nice; weird seeing you do what you do."

"I know the feeling." He winked at her as he lifted the dog into his arms, "Would you help carry some of this stuff on the way back."

"No problem." She grabbed the half empty wine bottle and the now empty glasses as Lucas wrapped the blanket around the dog, "So, what do we do with Mr. Scottie now?"

"Well, we'll clean him up, see if anyone reported him missing, I'll give him a closer look, make sure he's okay. Someone must be missing him."

"I hope you're housetrained Mr. Scottie, Mrs. Minkus would not like it if you peed all over her white carpet the day before everyone arrived for her son's wedding." Riley teased him as she and Lucas walked back to the house.

When they arrived he took Scottie upstairs to their bathroom and Riley put the wine away and rinsed their glasses before going up to help him. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I always carry a few things with me. You never know when you'll need to clean up a lsot dog." He'd already filled the tub with water and was easing Scottie in.

The woman that eventually would marry Lucas Friar would be the luckiest in the world, she thought, who else would carry supplies to bathe a dog just in case? And then Riley realized that woman wouldn't be her.

She stayed back for a moment, watching him talk to the dog as he shampooed him, she knew she would need a week with him every year, it was the only way. She had to have Lucas Friar in her life, if even for a week at a time.

"Riley, could you help with rinsing him off?"

Yeah, of course," She joined him, she felt better now; her mind was made up.

"ust hold him, yeah like that." He turned the water on, filling a pitcher he found under the sink full so he could rinse Scottie off.

"I think Mrs. Minkus will be okay if we keep the dog up here, but we're going to have to take him out, won't me?"

"Yeah, I texted Zay and asked him to pick up a collar, leash, and some food for this little guy."

"That's good." Riley looked at Scott, "What if no one is missing him?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." He poured another pitcher of water over the dog, "Riley grab those towels, we're going to have a wet dog to try and dry."

She grabbed the first two she could find, dropping one near Lucas as she made sure hers was unfolded, just in time as Scottie began to shake himself dry.

Lucas grabbed the towel and tried to get a hold of Scottie, Riley following his lead as they tried to dry off the dog.

"Riley, Lucas?" Maya called out from the bedroom door.

"We're in here, drying the dog." Riley called out and a moment later Maya and Zay were in the doorway.

"We got the stuff you asked for, I called Farkle he said just don't let the dog downstairs, keep him up here, take him out when needed and should be fine. Any mess, damage is on you guys." Zay put the bag down on the counter.

Maya watched, "Look here you two." She pulled her phone up and snapped a picture of Riley and Lucas drying the dog. "Great, now get me one of just the dog so we can tweet out that he got found."

"Oh great idea, send me a copy of the picture and I'll post it to my Instagram."

"Yeah, same I'll post it on Facebook."

They got a quick picture of Scottie, and a moment later Riley and Lucas' phones buzzed with the pictures sent to them, "Thought you two might like a copy of the first one as well."

"Thanks Maya." Riley was already uploading to Instagram as Lucas attached a collar to Scottie.

 **MayaPHartArt**  
If anyone recognizes this adorable little guy who was found in the Hamptons this afternoon please tweet me #ScottieDog

 **MayaPHartArt  
** How adorable are these two with the dog they found on the beach this afternoon? #RucasReunion

Zay was quiet as he retweeted both of Maya's tweets while he watched his friends, it was going to be a long, long night.

"So we should probably get dinner going." Lucas looked up at his friends and then down at Scottie, "You be a good boy and stay in here, Riley and I will come back to check on you later."

"Wow, Ranger Rick really is a Veterinarian huh? Weird to see him in action."

"I'm right here."

"I know." Maya looked over at Riley, "Hey we should go run and get some stuff for tomorrow, since I know you'll be busy with the chocolate flowers most of the day."

"Good idea, you guys don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not; we'll have dinner ready when you get back." Lucas wanted to kiss Riley goodbye, but he knew he couldn't.

"You know what we should make to go with dinner?" Zay walked towards the door to Lucas' room, "Sangria, we should make some Sangria, the girls love it." He glanced towards Lucas' bed again.

Lucas saw an odd look on Zay's face, "What's wrong?"

"Either you're really good at duplicating how the bed was made when we got here, or you didn't sleep in here last night."

"I fell asleep on the chair." He lied.

"Whatever you say man."

Lucas made a mental note to make sure both his and Riley's beds looked slept in by the morning, even if they didn't sleep.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he's gotten to see you bale and you got to see him rescue a dog?" Maya asked from the driver's seat as they drove to the market.

"Yeah, crazy huh, it was weird to see him in action; he really did it Maya, just like I knew he would."

"Riles, if just a _big_ if, if Lucas were to tell you he was moving back to New York, would you be willing to try again with him?"

Riley looked out the window, "I don't know, I would probably be scared. Here, now, I know that Monday anything that might happen will be over."

"But what if it's not?"

"Maya, he has a place for his clinic all lined up, he's been working the last eight years towards this future, I messed up and any plans we had are gone. He lives in Texas now, decisions have already been made."

She got it now; Riley was terrified that another misunderstanding would tear them apart. "Has anything happened between you and Lucas so far?"

"We kissed." Riley spoke dreamily, "Maya, it was better then I remembered. He's strong now, but still gentle."

Maya parked the car, should she tell her? No, it would just make her angry and she would ruin whatever she had going on with Lucas. No she would keep his secret for now, besides Riley wasn't letting him tell her, maybe deep down she already understood and was too afraid to admit it. "So what do we need for this movie night?"

"Popcorn, copies of the movies she wanted, what were they again?"

Maya pulled up on her phone, " _The Princess Bride, Magic Mike XXL_ , and _When Harry Met Sally_."

Riley nodded, "I think we can track those down, let's get shopping!"

While they gathered the items they needed for the mini-bachelorette party Maya forgot to worry about Riley until she saw the box of condoms she tossed into the car. "Riles?"

"What?"

"What do you need those for?"

"Just in case, better to be prepared, don't you think?"

"Yeah . . . I guess."

"Maya, Lucas and I are not going to sneak down to the beach and make love during sunrise."

Maya didn't say anything, something about the way Riley spoke kept her quiet, "So can you believe those movie choices?"

"Yeah, actually I can." Riley got dream, "I mean two of the most romantic movies of all time, and then one of most pro-female movies of all time. Besides, you know I'm a sucker for _The Princess Bride_."

Maya's phone vibrated and she quickly checked it before slipping it back in her pocket.

"Was that a dirty message from oh I don't know, Zay?"

"No, just people retweeting the lost dog picture."

"Oh, I know what we need!" Riley raced off to the health and beauty aisle and Maya followed, finding her with an arm full of face masks.

"I don't know if she'll be down for that?"

"She will be, if we are. Come on." Riley tossed them in the cart before pulling it to the next aisle, stopping before a display of dog toys.

"Oh man you're going to end up with the dog."

Riley shook her head as she picked up a squeeze toy that looked like a hotdog, "We'll find his owner, probably before everyone arrives. Besides, what makes you think I'd be the one to end up with Scottie?"

"Just a feeling, you know with Lucas going back to Texas on Monday night." Maya breathed out.

"Well, we'll come to that decision if we have to."

"So we need anything else? Do you need anything else?"

"Just some more powdered sugar and butter, I've got to get the cakes frosted tonight."

Maya followed Riley around the store, she feared Monday night, Riley would be a mess and how many days after that before Lucas was back in New York, how long would it take for Riley to see him again. Would he rush to her door first thing, or would he wait to see how long it took her to notice Dr. Friar painted on the clinic door.


	5. Chapter 5: One Moment to Another

_Author Note: You guys are awesome! This chapter again has some more of the sexy stuff going on. Every song mentioned or used in this story can be found in the Wedding Weekend playlist linked in my profile page._

 _Also I know I said this wouldn't be up until Sunday, but I got it done sooner than expected so YAY!_

 _Songs used: The Ghost of You and Me—BBMak, Eternal Flame—the Bangles._

 **Chapter Five: One Moment to Another**

As Riley put away the items they got for the party she made sure she put the box of condoms in her jacket, just in case.

Lucas and Zay came in with the food from the grill, they'd made chicken, corn on the cob, macaroni salad, and the girl's favorite Sangria sat on the table waiting for them.

Maya came in, "Hey Zay, come here."

"Why, we're about to eat."

"Now!" Maya was tense as she pulled Zay into the library.

"That was weird, right?" Lucas looked towards the hall, wondering what that was all about.

"Very, but maybe she realized they need to talk."

"Maybe, come here." He pulled her into his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you to, how's Scottie."

"He's okay, I found a stud finder but he's not chipped."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I called around no one's reported him missing."

"That's such a shame."

"At least he found us." Lucas pushed the hair from her eyes.

"So I have to frost those cakes tonight, but after that I'm all yours until dawn."

"What happens at dawn?" He flashed her a smile.

"That's when you become my assistant and we get to work on the chocolate flowers for the cake."

He kissed her forehead, "As you wish," then started to nibble her ear when they heard the Library door open.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Maya put her phone down on the counter.

"Anyone tweet you about Scottie?"

"No, just retweets, sorry guys, you might have to fight for custody." Maya shrugged before going and pouring herself a glass of Sangria.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's eat."

* * *

After dinner Zay and Maya disappeared up to her room, "Well if they didn't think something was going on already, they will now."

"I have like a thousand new followers Zay, this is blowing up. What if someone from curates the tweets?"

"Then Riley and Lucas get to see that we want them back together and to stop being idiots." Zay didn't know what they could do to stop the influx of interest on their friends. "We either stop tweeting or keep going and just let it be what it is."

"Either way they'll kill us. I wonder how Texas!Lucas he can be." Maya tried to joke but she was a bit worried.

Zay sighed, "We just have to hope that no one mentions it to them. Besides no one has curated them yet that we know of. When Lucas is officially in the city, they're together, then we tell them."

"We might have to tell them something else to calm them down or at least distract them."

"They'll probably be mad about that as well."

"Let them." Maya sighed, "We have to turn off our notifications, they can't know our phones are going off like crazy."

"Good idea, we won't check until we're back at home at the loft on Monday night."

"So this is like a performance art piece, we're telling their love story because they're too damn stubborn to do it themselves."

Zay nodded, "Exactly Sugar, most people are rooting for them. I mean Cheese Soufflé is probably the only one not."

"We started this, we have to finish it." Maya put her phone down. "Now we need to figure out something so that we get them talking tonight. Being honest with each other."

"Like this?" Zay pulled an app up on his phone.

Maya smiled, "Perfect!"

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Gotta hand it to IZayBay, he found the perfect game to get Riley and Lucas to play tonight. #TheGameofTruth #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** I was going to text you and tell you guys to download that! MayaPHartArt IZayBay #RucasReunion

 **TheGameofTruth  
** MayaPHartArt Hope it gets your couple together! We're rooting for them #RucasReunion

* * *

"Okay you two, grab the s'mores fixings and meet us out on the deck in five minutes." Zay called out to Lucas and Riley who had just brought Scottie back from a walk.

"What's going on?" Lucas called out.

Zay waved his phone, "We're going to play a game. Don't forget the rest of the Sangria and the beers."

Lucas turned to Riley, "What game do you think it will be, Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare I'm sure." She grabbed a snack tray from one of the cabinets and filled it with the stuff for s'mores, Lucas meanwhile was gathering the Sangria, beers, and glasses.

On the deck Zay and Maya had gotten the fire pit going and had set the chairs up around it. Maya helped Riley set everything up on the table while Lucas helped Zay light the torches to keep the bugs away.

"Okay, so what game are we going to play?" Riley sat back in her favorite chair with a small glass of Sangria, she still had work to do later that night after all.

"The Game of Truth, Farkle sent me the link earlier." Zay explained, "This app will give us random questions and we'll have to answer them truthfully."

"You guys needed an app for Truth or Dare?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"No dares, we're night in high school anymore. I mean the kissing combinations here have already happened. I don't think we need that." Maya explained as she pulled a piece of fruit from her drink.

"Well let's do this." Lucas sat in the seat between Riley and Zay. "Who's first?"

"Lucas, you're first." Zay tapped the screen and a question came up, "What is your most embarrassing picture?"

He had to think for a moment, "I guess I would have to say the one that broke me and Riley up."

She blushed when she heard his answer, "Oh come on Lucas, you were in a Frat for how long, I'm sure something more embarrassing came up."

"Nope, I'm never living that picture down and if my brothers ever find out, I'm _really_ never living that one down." He took a sip of his beer.

Zay nodded, "Okay, Cotton Candy Face," He tapped for a new question, "What lie have you told that hurt someone?"

She knew the answer, they all knew, it still made her blood feel cold as she looked to Lucas, "That I loved Lucas as a brother, I hurt a lot of people with that."

He reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know it was okay.

"Okay, Maya." Zay turned to the blonde, smiling automatically as he looked into her blue eyes before tapping for a new question, "What was the worst encounter you had with a police officer?"

Maya covered her hands with her face, "Oh gees, okay, Junior Year, after the Franco show, I accidentally spilled this bottle of red paint all over an officer. I don't even remember why I had a bottle of paint with me but it ended up all over Officer Bo Buchanan of the NYPD."

"That was more of meet cute, you dated that guy for like three months." Zay reminded her, a flare of jealousy in his voice.

"It was still my worst encounter with a police officer."

"You dated a cop, you never told me that." Riley looked over at her best friend, sure earlier she'd admitted they weren't as close as they once had been, but how much else did she _not_ know?

Maya shrugged, "It wasn't that serious, besides he was really in love with this lawyer lady that he married a few years ago."

"Okay Zay, you're turn, let me get you a question." Lucas held his hand out for the phone which Zay placed in his hand. "Okay, Tell us about your most awkward date."

Zay laughed before locking eyes with Maya, "Well the girl didn't realize it was a date until about half way through dinner, and then she bolted, told me her best friend called and needed her. Only thing was I knew her best friend wasn't in town, wasn't even in the state. But at least I didn't end up with a smoothie poured over me."

Lucas and Riley watched the way Zay kept his eyes on Maya while he spoke, maybe things weren't what they suspected after all.

"Who's next? Lucas, ask Riley the next question." Zay suggested when he realized they were watching him closely.

Lucas tapped the screen, "Oh boy, why did you break up with your last boyfriend?"

Riley couldn't believe it that app probably had thousands of questions and that's the one she got, "Every boyfriend I've had besides you Lucas, I've broken up with because I was still in love with someone else."

Lucas was smiling like an idiot with that answer before he looked to Maya before tapping the screen for the next question, "Maya, what was the most awkward romantic encounter you have had?"

Maya visibly became stiff as she looked around at her friends, "Freshmen year of college, Valentine's Night, I tried to throw myself at Josh, only to find him with his girlfriend. I was heartbroken, that night I called up one of my guy friends, he came over, and I lost my virginity to him."

Lucas looked to Zay; getting the impression that Zay hadn't known Maya was a virgin that night.

"I'm sorry that Uncle Josh was never smart enough to see how amazing you are." Riley broke the silence, "And in case you're wondering that girlfriend was a bitch and a half. Uncle Eric had to have his Secret Service detail remove her from a family party."

Maya smiled, "Thanks, but I think in the end things worked out how they should've."

"Another question for Zay," Lucas tapped the screen again, "Who is the person you most regret kissing?"

Zay closed his eyes, "Darby, in tenth grade. She was only using me to make Yogi jealous. Riley, you're turn to ask the questions."

"Okay then," Riley took the phone from Lucas and tapped the screen, "What is your favorite Christmas Eve tradition?"

"It does not say that, does it?" Lucas looked at the screen and it did, "Okay, you might think this is weird, and I hope to God you don't think it's creepy. Maya and Zay only know I did this once, but I actually did this every year when I come home for the holiday. I've spent the last eight Christmas Eves, sitting on your fire escape, trying to get the nerve to talk to you. I never get close enough to the window that you can see me, but I've seen you and God that sounds beyond creepy."

"And yet still better then Cheese Soufflé!" Maya was shocked she could still do that voice after all these years.

"You've really come to try and talk to me every Christmas Eve?" Riley couldn't help but laugh, "Every New Year's Eve, I waited on the roof hoping you would show up."

"I always went back to Texas on New Year's Eve."

"Okay, Maya," Riley looked to her friend as she pulled up the next question, "you're turn, what is your dream wedding?"

"A spring afternoon, just me and my fiancé, a bouquet of flowers picked up earlier that day. We would wear our best outfits, exchange vows in front of a Justice of the Peace at the courthouse. Afterwards dinner at our favorite restaurant, and then a night in the Plaza for a honeymoon." Something about the way Maya spoke reminded Riley more of a memory then a dream.

"That sounds really nice, but what about friends and family?" Riley asked, suddenly wondering if Maya was keeping a major secret from her.

"It was my dream wedding Riles, come on now. Ask Zay the next question." Maya wanted the attention off of her.

Riley pulled the next one up, "Okay then, Zay, what did you do the first night of your freshmen year of college?"

"Easy, I helped Maya set up her bed in her dorm. We went and got some cinder blocks so it was sort of lofted, her roommate had taken up the majority of the storage space we had to create some. So first night of college I was helping the blonde beauty."

"You guys really did bond in college didn't you?" Lucas watched them over the fire flames.

"It was the first night, you guys were already long gone, who was I going to call Dave?"

"Oh come on, you know he would've done it for some corn chips." Lucas teased.

"Shut up Huckleberry, Riley give me the phone, it's my turn to ask."

"Here you go." Riley handed the phone off, nervous of what question would come up next.

"Oh this is a good one." Maya had a mischievous grin on her face, "Okay Bucky McBoing-Boing, what is the longest you've gone without sex?"

Lucas thought for a moment, "Seven years, ten months, give or take a few days."

"You're kidding me, really?" Maya was surprised and then she started to add up that time, "So wait, is Riley the only girl you've ever been with?"

"Maya!" Riley was red herself having figured out exactly when he'd meant as the last time, well before last night.

Lucas smiled, "It's true, Riley, you're the only woman I've ever had sex with, of course it's always been more than that between us, we made love."

Riley tried not to smile, "That's the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard."

"I'm glad you think so." Lucas took a sip of his beer, "Maya, ask Riley the next question."

"Okay," Maya tapped the phone, "Oh this is easy we all know the answer to this one. Riles, do you have a tattoo?"

"You're all so sure of yourselves, on this one huh? You all think you know the answer don't you." Riley put her drink down and looked around at her friends, "I do have a tattoo."

"What?" All three of them were shocked.

"Where?" Lucas' was shocked, but he knew it must be small if he hadn't seen it yet.

"When?" Maya was trying to process how her friend had never told her this.

"Why?" Zay just couldn't believe his little Cotton Candy Face had gotten inked.

"It's tiny, like the size of a dime. It's my Greek letters in a spot that very few people will ever see, and it's a pretty pale color so unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't notice it. I got it gosh Junior year of college during Spring Break in Las Vegas, at this place just off the strip."She looked to Lucas, "You know I think some Frat guys from your school were there then, actually they were ZGNs."

"No, this is getting better, come on Huckleberry, tell me you got inked to."

"It's small." He confessed, "My Mama would _kill_ me if she knew. It's hidden, most of my brothers were getting massive ones on their arms and chests and I was like let's go for one the size of a dime."

"Wait, Maya, do you think these two might have been at the same place, the same time, in Las Vegas?" Zay moved closer to her as they looked at the former couple.

Maya nodded, "You know, if I remember correctly, they did both go to Las Vegas the same week that year."

Riley and Lucas looked over at each other, "Do you think it's possible?" He finally asked.

"Oh come on, I'm sure lots of Frat guys and Sorority girls went and got tattoos in Las Vegas."

"You know, I think they went to Tahoe the same week once as well." Zay reminded Maya.

"Oh yeah." She nodded with a smile, "And didn't they both go to Mardi Gras the same year in New Orleans?"

"That they did." Zay and Maya turned back to Riley and Lucas, "Interesting, don't you think?"

"Oh come on guys, you really think that Lucas and I were in the same place, at the same time, multiple times over the years and never saw each other?"

"It's possible, or maybe you did and told yourselves you were seeing things." Maya rose from her seat to get a refill, "Maybe fate was trying to put you two together."

"Are you two done playing matchmaker for the evening?" Lucas rose from his seat.

"That's not what we're doing, swear." Maya smiled though, the Sangria having gotten to her.

Riley rolled her eyes, "We should take Scottie for one last walk, let these two do whatever they're doing."

"Good idea." Lucas looked to his friends again, "Seriously, no need to match make, it'll happen when it happens."

"Sure Ranger Rick, sure!" Maya called out as she sat down on Zay's lap.

"Maya, no more Sangria." Zay warned.

"But you make it the best, how can I not want it?"

"Come here, let's go to bed."

"We have to tweet first."

"What do you want to tweet?"

"Lots of things." Maya took out her phone and started, Zay knew he couldn't stop her.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** How sweet, Riley and Lucas have only been with each other. #TotesAdorbs #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Riley and Lucas both have "dime sized" tattoos of their Greek letters; they probably got about the same night in Las Vegas. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Lucas says #TheGoat picture is his most embarrassing and he will never live it down. Hell yeah he won't. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Lucas climbed up Riley's fire escape every year to try and talk to her on Christmas Eve, always chickened out. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Riley admitted that she broke up w/ every bf cause she still loves Lucas. Take that Cheese Soufflé! #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Lucas and Riley never knew they both went to Tahoe or New Orleans the same time either. Wonder how close they came to #RucasReunion then.

 **TheFarkle  
** I'm guessing IZayBay made Sangria for you MayaPHartArt and Riley?

 **IZayBay  
** I told her not to tweet, but she didn't listen to me. TheFarkle

 **TheFarkle  
** So anything to report you 2 saw not from the game? #RucasReunion IZayBay

 **IZayBay  
** Not really MayaPHartArt spilled everything already. #RucasReunion

* * *

Riley followed Lucas as Scottie did most of the leading down the beach, for a small dog he had a lot of energy and he knew where he wanted to take them on the final walk of the evening. A day ago she was burning mad at Lucas, having carried it around for eight ridiculous years, and now they'd made love several times, would make love again tonight. It was inevitable.

"This air, this smell, I miss it most of the year when I'm back in the city." Riley announced as she caught up to him.

"I know what you mean; I've missed it when I'm in Texas." Lucas picked up after Scotti with a plastic baggie be brought with him, "How often do you girls get up here these days?"

"Not often enough, Maya could probably spend as much time up here as she wanted, except she has her gallery show in a few weeks. I usually spend a week, with some weekends, and of course the Fourth of July holiday. But I do miss when we were all still in high school and we could spend all or summer vacation here. Do you remember when Maya worked for the daycare program as the art counselor?"

"She was miserable, Zay and I were teaching baseball and basketball, Farkle was teaching computer stuff, and you got the little kids." He thought back to that summer, it was one of his favorites, it was the second one they'd spent out here; they were sixteen, "I also remember you and me sneaking out to walk on the beach in the moonlight."

"We barely had parental supervision; we had no one to sneak away from."

"Well Farkle, Maya, Zay, we snuck away from them." Lucas turned to her as Scottie splashed in the waves not far from them, "Kind of like we are now."

Riley blushed, "Maybe in some way somethings never change."

"So do you want company while you frost the cakes, or do you want me to go find something to do on my lonesome?"

Riley turned away from him; she loved having him in the kitchen with her. He was the only one she wasn't desperate to throw out, "I think you should find something to occupy your time. You'll distract me, and I won't get it done. Besides, the quicker I get it done, the sooner we can find a way to pass the early morning hours just the two of us."

"As you wish," Lucas kissed her cheek from the side before whistling for Scottie who came running towards him.

"What are you going to call your clinic, Friar Animal Hospital?" Riley felt his arms around her as they started to walk back towards the house.

"Um, you know I have something in mind, I'm just waiting to make sure it's not already taken." He smiled to himself, as he held her as close as he could. He never wanted to let her go.

Once back at the house Lucas took Scottie back upstairs and got him settled in Riley's room. He then looked around his own, which he hadn't spent much time in yet, but tonight he would take Riley to bed, his bed.

He searched around the room finding a few sets of flameless candles, one thing about the Minkus men; they always tried to be prepared for romance. He went out into the hallway, grabbing a couple of the white roses that had been displayed before they arrived, he tore the petals off, sprinkling them on the bed.

He stood back, looking around at his handiwork, this was perfect, she was going to love it.

"Lucas!" Riley's voice startled him and he realized it was coming from the intercom.

"Yes?" He pressed the button down wondering what was wrong.

"Could you come to the kitchen, I need some help."

"I'll be right now." He smiled, wondering what she needed him for.

Lucas found Riley standing before a five layer cake that had a perfect layer of butter cream frosting on it. "Wow."

"I can't lift it myself, could you help me bring it into the walk in?"

"Of course." He went to the other side of the cake, "Just tell me when to lift."

"Now." They both picked it up, slowly moving towards the walk in and setting it down on the car she'd placed inside for it.

It took a moment before Riley seemed to breathe again, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, it looks great already." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, feeling her sink against him.

"You know I've made hundreds of cakes, but this one has me the most nervous, I don't know why."

Lucas kissed the back of her neck, "Because it's for your friends, this one is personal, it means more."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Come with me Riley, I have something set up for you."

"You do?" She couldn't imagine what as they went up the back set of stairs, he pushed open the door of his room and she saw the candles and rose petals on the bed, "Oh Lucas."

He watched the way her face lit up with surprise as she walked into the room and he closed the door behind himself, "I thought tonight should be special, I fear tomorrow night we might not get to spend as much time together."

Her eyes welled with tears, what man did stuff like this; Lucas Friar, that's who.

He turned on the playlist from his phone, "Over the years, I've looked at this list and thought about deleting it." He told her as he sat in front of her, reaching for the buttons on her shirt, "But something always stops me. Actually, all the playlists I ever made for you are still synced up on my iTunes, collecting digital dust."

"Is this from prom night, the night we lost our virginities?" She heard the familiar love songs she hadn't let herself listen to in years.

 _I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

 _And baby there's a name for what you put me through_

 _It isn't love, it's robbery_

 _I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as he pulled her close, kissing her flat stomach, "One and the same."

"Lucas?"

"Shh, let me take this slow Riley." He looked up into her brown eyes, golden with the candle light, the ones that were always looking at him in his dreams and from his vision board.

He saw her locket hanging from its thin chain, his fingers picking it up, opening it, a smile meeting his eyes, "You always wear this?" He remembered when they took the pictures looking back at him.

"Always, I haven't opened it in a long time, but I always wear it. I've never been able to take it off."

"So I'm always near your heart." He placed his hand over her heart as he spoke.

Riley blushed, "I guess you have been."

Lucas rose from the bed before capturing her mouth with his, his hands on her back and after a moment her clasp undone and she was shedding her bra. Lucas broke the kiss long enough to peel off his t-shirt before he and Riley fell on the bed.

"I want to memorize every inch of you." He told her as he worked to remove her pants.

"Ditto." She felt his hands on her bare legs as he pulled away her panties, and she was pretty sure this is what heaven felt like, being touched by Lucas.

Lucas pulled away to strip out of his jeans and boxers, his eyes on Riley as she watched him. He needed to see that look from her for the rest of his life.

They lay on the bed, fingers exploring once familiar bodies that had changed over eight years, harder muscles, new scars.

Lucas rolled Riley onto her stomach as he kissed her back, stopping when he saw the pale pink Greek letters, "Oh come on, you're kidding me." His fingers traced each small letter.

"What, I told you all about this earlier; you are the first person outside of the Gamma's to see it."

"Look." Lucas positioned himself next to Riley so she could look, and that's when she saw his own tattoo, about the same size as hers, in about the same spot on his body.

Riley traced the letters with her fingers, "What do you think would've happened if we'd run into each other."

"I can't think of that Riley, knowing now that you were so close, we were so close."

She smiled before kissing him, rolling him onto his back before taking control of their love making.

She reached for a condom from the nightstand, tearing the package open, time was fleeting,s he could feel it now, she needed Lucas, and needed as much of him as possible. She guided him into her.

Riley and Lucas moved slowly together, each trying to memorize the sensations and feelings.

Lucas held Riley against his hard body as they sat up, still connected.

Slivers of moonlight mixed with the glow of the electric candles, washing over their bodies as they took their time with each other.

Riley tried not to let her declarations of love escape from her, he couldn't know, he couldn't understand how important this was for her. She cried out his name just before his mouth crashed down on hers, his fingers tangled in her hair as pure bliss took over the both of them.

Her body was limp as he held onto her, planting soft kisses on her neck.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" His fingers splayed her face before he kissed her, not giving her the chance to argue with him.

"Lucas," she broke the kiss, "Do you think their might have been other moments where we've been in the same place, same time, you know besides what Zay and Maya mentioned?"

"First weekend of Coachella senior year?"

She nodded, "Gamma Convention, Junior year in Orlando?"

"Yup," His fingers ran along her back, "Durango, Thanksgiving week, Senior year."

"Yeah, we went to ski Purgatory." She looked at him, lost in the way he gazed over her body. "How did we not see each other?"

"Too many people, pulling in different directions, or a guiding hand knew we weren't ready to see each other yet."

"And it just takes Farkle getting married for us to finally see each other."

"Well that and you falling into my arms on the train." He pushed the hair from her eyes, "This time with you is more than I ever dreamed possible."

"Luc, you don't have to say that."

"I know, I want to say it Riley, you are the first woman I ever loved, the only one."

Riley didn't think as she reached for the locket still hanging around her neck, "I don't think you'll ever know how important you are to me. How important this time together is."

"Do you know how happy I am you're giving me any kind of shot? When I'm with you I'm on cloud nine." He searched her eyes, "For eight years I wondered what happened, for eight years I've wondered what it would be like to really see you again. I've been terrified, nervous, hopeful, every time I came back to New York or up to the Hamptons."

"You will never know how sorry I am about how things ended. I think maybe it was difficult to believe in myself, us, when you were surrounded by beautiful Texas girls and apparently goats. Why would you want me?"

"Riley, you are the sun to my moon, one of the most caring people I know, you make me calm, and life without you just isn't as sweet. You smiling makes me smile; watching you get excited about something, passionate about it, affects me like no one else."

"Let's not talk anymore." Riley kissed him, pulling him onto the bed with her.

His hands caressed her body; he knew he had to be careful, he'd almost told her that he loved her. She would go running from him if he confessed, he couldn't let that happen.

* * *

They shared lazy kisses, rolling in his bed before making love again, more urgency this time leading to Riley shuddering under his body and he called out her name over and over again. They slept for a little while until the alarm on her phone went off. They showed together, quickly dressed before they took Scottie for a quick walk and returned to the kitchen to make the chocolate flowers for the cake.

"Time to put those muscles to the test," She told him as she coated the top of the counter with powdered sugar, "You get to roll out the chocolate."

"How thick?"

"As thick as a dime." She handed him a rolling pin and the modeling chocolate.

"As you wish." He watched her as she got out her other supplies and set up for the actual work. When he was done rolling and Riley was happy with how thick the sheet was she handed him a small circular cookie cutter and directed him to cut as many as possible.

She worked to create the petals, Lucas watched her, the way she took her fingers and was able to create something so realistic from chocolate and corn syrup, it was amazing.

"This must be boring for you, I won't blame you if you go back to bed, or take Scottie out again."

"This isn't boring at all Riley, I love watching you work. You look so at peace, and watching the way you turn these boring little circles into chocolate flowers is amazing."

Riley could feel the blush on her cheeks, "You are too kind Lucas."

"Is there anything else I could do to help you?"

Riley looked at the clock, "Actually, if you go in my work bag you'll find a recipe for some muffins; maybe you could put the batter together while I finish these up."

"Anything at all for you Princess." Lucas was realizing that the more time they spent together the harder was going to be when he went back to Texas and Riley thought he would be gone forever.

For several moments the kitchen was silent as Riley worked and Lucas made the muffin batter, every few seconds he would look up at her. If middle school Riley could see herself now, she would never believe it.

Riley stood up stretching and counting the flowers she had made, she only needed ten, but she had twenty. She picked up the tray that held them and brought them to the walk in freezer. When she came back Luas was setting the oven to preheat.

They cleaned the kitchen quickly just as it was time to put the muffins in the oven. As they baked Lucas turned the radio on, insisting that Riley dance with him.

"I think you found the only station that plays slow songs anymore." She felt his fingers tease the back of his neck.

"Do you think your Dad would still freak out if he knew I'd been in your room?"

Riley chuckled, "Probably, I miss having a bay window, my apartment doesn't have one. Sometimes when I need to think I go up to my parents apartment and sit in my old room."

"You should always have a bay window." He thought for a moment, smiling when he remembered his apartment had one.

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling_

 _I watch you when you are sleeping_

 _You belong with me, do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

"Thank you for thinking so."

"Remember when you guys all came down to Texas, and you and Maya set up the little bay window area in Pappy Joe's living room?"

"Yeah, he promised it would always be there."

"It is, my cousins, they're about ten, they sit their talking all day long."

"Bay windows are magical." She rested her head on his shoulder, letting herself dream about what a life with Lucas could be. It wouldn't be exactly like this, but it would still be sweet. If only he were staying in New York, if only her mother hadn't rented out that apartment and retail space. The apartment was perfect; it even had a bay window.

"What are you thinking?"

"That as soon as everyone else arrives; we won't get to dance in the kitchen anymore while the muffins are baking."

Lucas spun her out before pulling her back to him, "Any chance I get to dance with you, I plan on taking."

The timer for the oven drowned out the stereo, Lucas removed the muffins and set them to cool before turning the oven off. He looked outside, sunrise would be soon.

"We should take Scottie out again, he's going to be stuck upstairs more than an active dog like him would like."

"Sounds like a great idea."

They walked slowly down the beach; Riley filling her bucket with shells. She placed it at the bottom of the deck steps when they got back to the house. Lucas grabbed the blanket, laying it over him and Riley as they laid down on the double chaise lounge with Scottie between them. They watched the sunrise, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Riles?" Maya opened the bedroom door expecting to find her friend or at least the dog in the room. She went through the bathroom and opening Lucas' door, discovering the set-up of candles and the scattered rose petals and unmade bed.

She hit dial on her phone, "Lucas' room, now."

Zay didn't even have time to disagree before she hung up and he was walking in, "Romantic, right?"

Maya studied the room and saw his laptop open. "Come on Huckleberry, don't have a password." She pushed the mousepad thrilled when the machine woke without having to put in a password.

"What are you looking at?"

"Look at the playlist title."

 _Prom Night_

Zay didn't get it, "Why would he have a playlist named that, and be playing it last night."

"Honey, he pretty much recreated the night they lost their virginities." She explained, "Riley told me all about it yesterday, the candles, the rose petals, the only thing I don't see is the sparkling cider."

"Well if that happened, why are we in this room and they're not?"

"The dog, maybe they took it for a walk." Maya rushed out of the room and down th stairs.

She was surprised she didn't see any sign of Riley or Lucas, except for a fresh batch of muffins sitting on the counter.

"I think I found them." Zay called from the deck door.

"Where, on the beach?" Maya looked towards the ocean but saw no one.

"Nope, right there, asleep on the deck." He pointed towards them.

Maya lifted her phone taking a quick picture, "This is good."

 **MayaPHartArt  
** They think they're fooling us, come on they're so getting back together. #RucasReunion

"Should we wake them?" Zay was ready to open the door.

"Yeah, let's go see them talk their way out of this one."

"Oh Mr. Matthews, I don't think you want to go out there!" Zay called into the air.

Lucas popped up, "Not my shoes, please!"

Riley sat up, "What's going on?"

"You know, I think that's what _we_ should be asking the two of you." Maya crossed her arms over her chest, "Now spill or I show the picture I took of the two of you just now to Cory when he gets here in a few hours."

"Maya," Riley looked at her best friend, "You wouldn't."

"Try me, what's going on?"

"We were watching the sunrise with Scottie, that's all. I guess we fell asleep."

"Library now Riley," Maya stormed into the house and Riley followed, "I saw his bedroom Riley; I know you two have had sex. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting as much of Lucas as I can before he goes back to Texas on Monday." She stared at her friend, "I'm getting the sweetest moments from him Maya, and we've slow danced in the kitchen. He's helped me with the baking, he's kissed me, and we've talked. You know there were other trips we missed each other on."

"Like what?"

"Coachella, Orlando, and Durango."

"Riley, do you love him?"

"Yes."

Maya nodded, she knew the answer to her next question, "Do you think he loves you still?"

She was silent, she didn't want to answer.

"Riley, answer me."

"I think he might still have some feelings for me, but he's leaving on Monday."

"Ask him to stay in New York, ask him to move to New York." Maya encouraged.

"I can't." Riley shook her head, "When I sent that promise ring back to him eight years ago, I lost all rights to ask him to build his life in New York. He's spent all that time in Texas, that's longer than he ever lived in New York."

"You act like he never left Texas, he spent a summer working for your mother at the bakery, why would he do that? To be near you, but no that summer you took an internship with your Uncle. And then he comes home every Christmas, every year Riley he comes _home_ for his Mother's birthday. He comes up here to the Hamptons every summer with Farkle and Zay."

"Wait, have you all been hanging out with Lucas during his Christmas trips, during all these trips and not telling me?"

"Yes," Maya confessed, "And you know what, he asked about you every time. He asked if he should go see you. I'm amazed you never saw him.

Riley was silent as she processed this information, "I'm tired; I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Riley, don't get upset." Maya kicked the floor realizing she might have just ruined things, and she didn't even tell her that Lucas was moving back to New York.


	6. Chapter 6: A Lot to Say

_Author Note: Seriously you are all awesome for the wonderful reviews and PMs! I love hearing from all of you so please keep it up, you can always PM me or tweet me, if you tweet me I hope you use #RucasReunion ;)_

Chapter Six: A Lot to Say

Riley raced through the kitchen, out onto the deck and down to the beach.

Lucas and Zay didn't know what could've happened, but Lucas didn't want to wait around to find out. He left after her, leaving Scottie with Zay.

"Riley!" He called out as he chased her down the sand, "Riley!"

"You come home to New York all the time! You hang out with our friends!"

"Yes." He tried to read her face, but he couldn't tell if she was angry or sad, or what.

She sat in the sand putting her head in her hands, "So you and everyone else just decided that I shouldn't know you still came to New York."

Lucas sat next to her, reaching out to tilt her head up to look at him, "I never asked them not to tell you that. I've spent the past almost eight years hoping that you would be at Maya's loft for a party or Farkle's brownstone for dinner. I think they thought not throwing us together was better."

"The committee to protect Riley really outdid itself this time."

"Yeah, I guess it did, wait does this mean Zay took my place?"

"I think so." She reached over hugging him, "They know we slept together last night, Maya and Zay went in your room looking for us."

He sighed, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, except that they'll try to make this more then what it is."

He should tell her, he should tell her right now.

"I told Maya that I lost any right to ask you to change your life and move to New York. You've been building a life for the past eight years, I can't ask you to change that, not after how I ruined things between us. You already have things in motion."

"Riley . . ."

"Wait." She stopped him, her fingers on his lips, "I do have a radical idea."

Was Riley really about to make the suggestion he thought she was?

"I like what we have this weekend, right now, right here. We don't have the pressure to move on to the next step, we don't have to define this. Isn't that where we always had trouble before?" Her eyes started to glaze with tears, "I like making love with you any chance we get, I like dancing with you in the kitchen, and I _think_ I'm okay with knowing it will all end on Monday. That you'll go back to Texas and I'll go back to New York, we'll have this great time that was ours. And I pray it will be enough, but I think, no I know I need more of you."

"Riley, what are you suggesting?"

She put her hands together and looked out at the ocean, "I'm suggesting that one week, every year we meet up. It doesn't have to be in the summer, it doesn't have to be in the Hamptons. It could be in Nebraska for all I care. But that one week, you and I are together. The rest of the year we live our separate lives. We go to the same place, at the same time each year. If one of us doesn't show up, then we know it's over, we've found someone new, we've moved on."

He couldn't believe she was suggesting it, "Riley, you can't be serious."

"I am. I've thought about it a lot. Now, I want _you_ to think about it. You don't have to give me an answer yet. In fact, I don't want one until September 1st you can email me at the bakery. We don't have to mention this again. I suggest it and now you get to think about it."

"Riley, do you really think you can do that? One week a year where we're together? What happens when you fall in love with someone else, you're not the kind of girl that cheats."

"Lucas, I'm _never_ going to love someone the way I love you." She confessed, the tears warm in her eyes as she fought to hold them in. "It's been eight years Lucas and no other man has even gotten past a kiss goodnight. I'm not asking you to cheat on your eventual wife; I understand that when you get married our yearly date would be over. But wouldn't it be better than nothing?"

"It would be better than nothing." He hated himself that it was true, he was going to let her have her silly scheme, "Just not Nebraska, we need to go somewhere romantic, somewhere I can hide away in the world with you."

She laughed, "I didn't literally mean Nebraska, I wouldn't be caught dead there, I'm a CU girl after all."

Lucas smiled, pulling her closer to him. She was happy, and he was going to do anything he could to keep her that way, even if it meant still not telling her that he was moving back to New York.

"We don't have to pick a place or time yet." She told him as they watched the ocean for a few minutes.

"We should get back to the house, clean up a bit before everyone shows up this afternoon." He suggested breathing in her scent.

"Just a few more minutes, please Lucas, as soon as we get back to that house we have to face everything, everyone."

"As you wish." He held onto her, enjoying the feel of her body against his, the warmth of the sun, the smell of the ocean.

* * *

"We need to back off." Zay told Maya as they sat with Scottie on the deck.

"I know; I just fear that Riley is going to make a really stupid suggestion."

"Like what?"

Maya sighed as she looked up at him, "Meeting up with Lucas once a year for tryst."

"What happens if he tells her he's moving back to New York?"

"She freaks, I don't see her being thrilled about it." Maya confessed, "I don't know why, but I feel as though she'll be upset."

"Hello?" Topanga Matthew's voice called out from the front of the house.

"Oh shit." Maya and Zay both said as they looked at each other.

"Riley, Maya, Zay, you guys here?" Cory called out, the voices getting closer to the deck.

"Out here!" Zay called out unable to stop himself.

"Hey, we came up early knowing Riley needed her airbrush stuff." Topanga carried the box of supplies, "Where is she?"

"She went for a walk on the beach." Maya choked on the words.

"Where's Lucas?" Cory watched them, the way their eyes grew large.

"With her on the beach." Maya's voice was small.

"Good walk or bad walk?" Topanga studied them.

"No idea, I don't know what either of them are thinking." Maya breathed out, "Like one moment I think they're like doing really well, getting along and then the next something sets Riley off and she's mad and Lucas goes to chase after her."

Cory nodded as he pulled out his phone, "So that's why I haven't seen a #RucasReunion update since this?"

Maya and Zay looked at each other, "You know about that huh?"

"All of New York City knows." Topanga told them, "What were you two thinking?"

"It started as a goof between us and Farkle, if you go all the way back to Monday night you'll see that. We realized Riley didn't know about Lucas being Farkle's best man." Zay started.

"And we started tweeting about this epic reunion that was going to happen, with neither Riley or Lucas using twitter we didn't think they would find out, I mean they haven't yet."

"They will, people are talking about it." Topanga pulled up the article she'd read on her phone to show them.

"Oh no." Zay would recognize that mobile site in his sleep; it was the site he worked for. He scrolled up to see who was curating everything, "Crap. This took off more than we realized Maya."

"We figured they were going to be mad either way at us, so we might as well continue."

"Oh you are, are you?" Cory pulled something up on his phone, "Look at these pictures, of course people are interested."

"I love that one; they were so sweet dancing in the kitchen." Maya beamed.

"One thing I've been dying to know," Topanga put her arm around Maya as she led her to the kitchen, "Did they really break up because of a goat?"

"Oh yeah; only Riley right?" Maya sighed, "That's probably what made this blow up, how ridiculous that was. I don't know how she'll react to any of this."

Topanga shook her head, "I don't know either, when it comes to Lucas and their relationship, I've never known how she'll react to anything."

"She's convinced herself that Lucas is going back to Texas and they'll never see each other again."

"You mean—never mind." Topanga stopped herself.

"That his clinic is going to be in your building, where he'll also be living?" Maya shook her head, "She doesn't want to think about what happens after Monday, she's convinced herself that she and Lucas have this weekend together for a reason and after that he's gone."

"She can believe in Pluto, but she can't believe in Lucas?"

"She thinks she gave up the right to ask him to change his life when she sent the promise ring back, and of course she would never think to move to Texas, not like she would have to, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I love my daughter, but she's exhausting." Topanga sighed as she set the box of airbrushing supplies down on the counter.

* * *

"Lucas, it's good to see you." Cory pulled the younger man into a hug when he and Riley got up on the deck.

"Hi Mr. Matthews, it's good to see you to."

"Dad, why are you here so early?"

"Mom wanted to make sure you got your supplies so you had time to do your work." Cory hugged his daughter, "So, what were you two up to?"

"Just clearing the air, we're trying to be friends and put the past in the past." Riley explained.

Maya rolled her eyes and Zay elbowed her.

"I should go check and make sure I have everything I need, if you'll excuse me." Riley made her way into the kitchen where she found her mother, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, I brought your stuff, are you sure you didn't need the modeling chocolate?"

"Yeah, Lucas helped me make some." Riley gave her mother a hug, "How come you never told me he worked at the bakery?"

"You never asked; it didn't seem important." She told her daughter, "What do you still have to get done?"

Riley sighed, "Um I have to decorate the cake, the airbrushing, and Farkle asked me to make some cookies for the dinner tonight. I just have to make sure I have everything."

"If you need help, I'm here."

"Thanks Mom." Riley started towards the pantry.

"Riley, are you sure you're okay. I know you and Lucas haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Yeah, we cleared the air I think. I thought he was dating a girl at school named Siobhan, based on a picture one of his frat brothers posed on Facebook. Turns out, that Siobhan was the goat and it was part of his Frat pledge."

"You mean like when the Gammas made you carry that cardboard Captain America around for a week calling him your boyfriend?"

"Something like that," she blushed, "We talked about it; I feel so stupid that I let him get away because I was so insecure. We're being friendly, we'll get along, we'll dance at the wedding if we have to."

"And in the kitchen perhaps?" Topanga asked, watching the way her daughter froze before slowly turning around, "Maya saw you, she told me."

"Maya has a lot of ideas running around in her head; she should focus some of that energy on her and Zay."

"What?"

"They have something gone on, but I don't know what exactly, and I don't think they know either."

"So you're all still a bunch of confused kids huh?"

"Something like that." Riley sighed.

* * *

"Okay Lucas, real talk." Cory pulled him into the Library, "What's going on with you and Riley?"

"We're enjoying each other's company Sir." Lucas could feel the knot in his stomach move to his throat, "She isn't aware I'm moving back to New York, because when I tried to tell her, she wouldn't let me. She just knows that on Monday I got back to Texas, and she thinks that's the last time she's ever going to see me."

Cory nodded, "And you think she'll be okay when she finds out you're in New York?"

"I think that Riley is going to be thrilled and maybe angry, but I believe in us sir, I believe in Riley, the same way she believes in Pluto."

"So what are your intentions with her Lucas?"

"Well Sir, when I see Riley in New York I intend to propose to her. I would like your blessing for that. I love her sir, I never stopped and I know she loves me and never stopped."

"You know Lucas; you came to me years ago, asking for my blessing to take her on her first date."

"Yes Sir, I did."

"And then a few years later you asked me for my blessing to ask her to marry you, I know you planned to do it on the first break from school."

"Yes Sir; that I did."

"I gave you my blessing then, didn't I?"

"Yes you sure did." Lucas grew hopeful.

"So I'm going to say you still have my blessing and I hope that it works out this time."

"So do I sir, we've lost almost eight years together, I don't want to lose anymore."

"Good." Cory put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and pointed to a manila envelope, "Also, Topanga told me to give you these, copies of you leases and your business paperwork, you got the name you wanted for the clinic, are you sure about that name?"

"Positive Sir." Lucas took the packet of papers, "I will do everything I can to make her happy as long as she'll let me."

"I know you will son." Cory hoped that everything worked out this time, he really did. He'd witness just how hollow Riley seemed without Lucas in her life, he didn't want her to continue that way.

* * *

Riley had finished making a list of things she needed and went upstairs to change so she could run to the store. Scottie was curled up on her unmade bed fast asleep. She couldn't believe that no one had claimed him yet. Maybe she would find a flyer about him being missing while she was out, though part of her hoped she didn't. She was already attached to the dog and ready to insist he get to stay in New York with her.

"Hi." Lucas was in the door way a smile on his face.

"Hi." She smiled to him, wondering how long he'd been there.

"Hey." He took the few steps towards her, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her. "I've been dying to do that since we got back from the beach."

Riley blushed, "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to clean up a bit, I have to go over some paperwork about my clinic, but it shouldn't take too long. What about you?"

"I'm going to run to the market and pick up a few things I need for the cookies Farkle asked me to make. I also need more powdered sugar for the cake."

"So you want some company?" His voice hopeful.

She bit her lower lip, "Normally I would say yes, but my Mom is coming with me."

"Well I'll be here, and if you need a bakery assistant, please come find me."

She kissed his cheek, "I will."

He watched her leave before he went into his room. He pulled out the papers that Topanga had drawn up for him, everything seemed to be what they had talked about already, and he got the name he wanted for his clinic. He stuffed them back in the envelope and put them at the bottom of his suitcase.

He grabbed his laptop and started to go through his emails, he had far more than he was expecting, including a bunch from people had hadn't talked to in years; Frat Brothers, college friends, people from high school. Why had everyone suddenly decided to email him?

That was when he saw the subject lines, "A GOAT?" "#RUCASREUNION"

He stared at them for a moment before he started to go through them, trying to figure out what was going on.

 **TO: LUCAS FRIAR  
** **FROM: CLAUDIA ADAMS  
** **SUBJECT: Oops, Sorry!**

Lucas, I am so sorry that your girlfriend back then thought something was going on between us, and that she thought I was Siobhan. Good luck winning her back; it's obvious that the two of you are really in love.  
#RucasReunion  
Claudia

 **TO: LUCAS  
** **FROM: YOGI  
** **SUBJECT: #RucasReunion**

Long time Lucas, what to go in getting the girl of y our dreams. I can't wait to see this live before my eyes on Farkle's big day.  
Yogi

"What the hell is #RucasReunion?"

 **TO: LUCAS FRIAR  
** **FROM: CHARLIE GARDNER  
** **SUBJECT: Riley Matthews**

You know, part of me wasn't sure what to think when you got on Riley's phone the other night. I guess the Cowboy finally decided he wants the Princess. If I hadn't seen the pictures or the videos I wouldn't believe it.  
Don't worry; I'll pick up the pieces when you break her heart again.  
Charlie

"Videos, pictures, what am I missing?"

 **TO: LUCAS FRIAR ZGN Lil' Bro  
** **FROM: CARTER PENGRASS ZGN Big Bro  
** **SUBJECT: Siobhan**

Dude, that's why you got dumped your freshmen year, because I tagged Siobhan as your girlfriend in a picture? I am so sorry about that man, but you've got to admit it's hilarious, the guys at our old house think it's a riot.  
C.P.

 **TO: Lucas  
** **FROM: Darby  
** **SUBJECT: Riley and Lucas forever!**

I can't believe how happy you and Riley look together in those pictures that Maya and Zay have been posting on twitter. The two of you are a viral sensation, everyone is rooting for you (okay, probably no Charlie Gardner, but he's creepy). Good luck Friar, you and Riley deserve to be happy.

nycbuzz/7/1378/rucasreunion/

He clicked the link, discovering a catalogue of tweets that had started Monday night from Maya, Zay, even Farkle.

He read them all, it was everything that had happened so far, they had pictures of him and Riley together, including one from that morning asleep on the deck.

What the hell had his friends been thinking?

They couldn't have thought this was a good idea, could they?

He closed his laptop, not wanting to imagine what else the people who were supposed to be his and Riley's best friends would share with the rest of the world next.

Scottie came up to him and Lucas crabbed the leash, he would walk the dog until he _didn't_ want to punch someone.

"Hey Luc, where you going?" Zay asked as he sat on the kitchen island eating an apple while Cory and Maya were discussing something at the table.

Lucas stopped and Scottie stayed closed to him, "#RucasReunion?"

"Uh oh." Zay looked to Maya, both frozen, not sure what Lucas was going to do.

"I want to believe that the three of you meant well when you started it, but right now my email is full of messages from people about this, including _Charlie Gardner_ "

"Cheese Soufflé!" Maya said, "Sorry, reflex."

"Guys, my relationship with Riley is just that, mine. You need to stop with the tweeting or whatever it is your doing." Lucas looked down at Scottie, "This weekend isn't about me and Riley, it's about Farkle and Smackle. Any stolen moments Riley and I may or may not have are between us, now Scottie and I are going for a walk, until I don't want to put my fist through the drywall."

Maya, Zay and Cory watched as Lucas descended the deck stairs, "So, how are you going to fix this?"

Maya and Zay looked to each other, "What do you suggest?"

"Honesty, I feel that this place is thick with it, it's just hiding in the words people don't want to say."

"You're still teaching us, aren't you Matthews?" Maya whined.

"Always."

* * *

Riley sat in the kitchen while she finished decorating the cake with the icing and chocolate flowers. She was at peace, meditative even as she worked, she smiled to herself. She had something to look forward to, the next few days when she could steal time away with Lucas, celebrating one of her best friends getting married, and then if she allowed herself to believe it was possible, she would have a whole week with Lucas in the future, and it could be something she could look forward to every year.

The deck door slid open and she could hear Scottie's paws on the floor. She looked up, shocked to see that Lucas appeared upset. She finished what she was doing before putting the piping bag down, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Where is everybody?"

"No idea, they were all gone when Mom and I got back. She's upstairs taking a name." She wiped her hands on a towel, "Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Can you take a break, we need to talk."

Riley felt a knot twist in her stomach, "Yeah, let me put this back in the walk in."

"I'll meet you in your room, come on Scottie."

"Of course." Riley watched him disappear up the back steps before wheeling the cake into the walk in. Suddenly she was losing the hope that had just filled her only moments before.

As she climbed the steps slowly, she was thankful that she'd finished the cake except for the airbrushing. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door of her room; Lucas was sitting on the bed, Scottie's head resting in his lap.

"I checked my email today while you were out."

Riley nodded, not sure she understood what that had to do with her, "Okay, so?"

"I'm betting if you were to check yours, you would have lots of the same types of emails, I'm sure Yogi, Darby, and Charlie didn't just email me."

"Why would any of them email either of us?" She sat next to him, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Because you and I are a viral sensation on twitter and "

"What, how is that possible?"

Lucas took a deep breath, tying to stay calm, "Maya, Zay, and even Farkle started tweeting about us on Monday night. They used the hashtag, Rucas Reunion."

"I don't understand, what were they saying?"

"Apparently, they were excited to find out what happened when we were face to face." He reached for her hand, thankful she let him pick it up, he already felt calmer with her around. He kissed her temple, "Let me get my laptop, I'll show you some of what I saw."

Riley tried to process what had happened, her friends had taken her and Lucas' story and shared it with the world.

"Start here; it's the day before we saw each other."

Riley looked at the screen, so many tweets screen capped. Who would take the time to do this?

 **IZayBay  
** One more day until #RucasReunion, well unless he gets anxious to see her and stops by the bakery.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Naw, he won't do that. He hasn't been near there since Kevin. #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** Just talked to Lucas, said he was going to take a walk around the old neighborhood, we might miss it! #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** We won't miss anything, Riley is sleeping right now. Her sleep/work sched is cray cray. #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Saw Riley, she didn't mention Lucas at all, so I'm guessing we're still one day out from #RucasReunion!

Riley looked up at Lucas, "I don't understand what they were doing."

Lucas ran his hand over his hair before laying back on her bed, "I think maybe this started out just between them, I don't know, it looks like they're just going back and forth with each other really."

"Tweeted by IZayBay Today is the day! They'll reunite on the train, bet she falls into his arms MayaPHartArt #RucasReunion" Riley read out loud, "And then a picture from Zay of me falling into your arms a few tweets later after they made another bet."

She started to scroll down the page, "Oh my God, they posted a picture of Siobhan."

"Yup, and us dancing, oh and my favorite go to the end."

Riley was afraid as she scrolled further down, "That's us, asleep on the deck this morning. You have to go before my father steals your shoes."

"He won't."

"Lucas, you know how he is."

"I do, and I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you, now that our personal, private relationship has been tweeted to the whole world."

Riley was silent for a moment, "I think that it got away from them, they meant no harm. They love us Lucas and we love them. It also shows me that we need to keep our moments, our moments between us. Though I'm sure they might still catch something. It doesn't matter. You're going back to Texas and I'm going back to New York. What we have is this, here and now. Which includes the cookies I still have to bake, and don't you and Zay have to get some ribs going?"

Lucas sighed, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, did Charlie really email you?"

"Yeah, he did, see?" Lucas pulled it up, letting Riley read it.

Riley started to type him a reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time again.

 **TO: CHARLIE GARDNER  
** **FROM: LUCAS FRIAR  
** **SUBJECT: RE: Riley Matthews**

Charlie,

Lucas never broke my heart. I broke his.  
Aren't you tired of being used by me as I pretend I'm moving on?  
New York is filled with a lot of women, a lot of women that would appreciate you. Don't you think you deserve that?  
You won't have any pieces to pick up, because Lucas told you the other night we're back together. He has always had my heart and I've always had his.  
I think it's time you move on, and time to find a new bakery, I could list several that are much closer to your office.

Goodbye,  
Riley

Lucas read it from over her shoulder, "So I've always had your heart?"

"You always have, you always will."

He kissed her, "If I didn't have to go start those ribs . . ."

"And if I didn't have to bake those cookies . . ."

"And your father wasn't just down the hall, sure to burst into this room any moment . . ."

"Tonight, you and me, we forget the rest of the world."

"Perfect, let's get our stuff done."

* * *

Lucas prepared the grill on the deck, still no sign of Maya, Zay or Cory anywhere. Topanga had come down to look for him, admitting she knew about the NYCBuzz article and of course the tweets, encouraging them to put an end to it.

She was now down at the beach, on the phone with Auggie making sure that everything was okay at the house and bakery.

"Lucas," Topanga called over to him, "I just talked to Aggie, the painters finished you apartment this morning, they'll have the clinic done by Monday."

"Thank so much."

"No problem, they said your artwork arrived for the windows."

"Great." Lucas looked towards the kitchen, "When is it going up?"

"Tuesday morning, the day you leave Texas." Topanga looked towards her daughter, "Before Cory and I got married, I was scared, I didn't always believe in us, but Cory did. A lot of the time she takes after him, sometimes even her Uncle Eric, but she does take after me, and I see it now. I understand why you haven't told her, I might not like it, but I do get it."

Lucas checked the settings on the grill before he looked to Topanga, "I fear that saying goodbye for a week to pack up would somehow make it harder for her then letting her think it's forever."

"I heard you asked for Cory's blessing again, are you sure?"

"Mrs. Matthews, Topanga, I'm more sure about that than anything else in the world."

She looked to make sure that Riley was occupied, "Well, this arrived last night from your Pappy Joe, I don't expect you to use it yet, in fact wait, make Zay take Maya to dinner in Williamsburg, it would be a good date for the two of them, they should have an actual date."

"You know about that?" Lucas felt her place the small black box in his hand and immediately he knew what it was. His grandfather had held onto it for all this time, "Did you look at it."

"Yes, I know, it's obvious. They might need a little push towards the more traditional aspect of the relationship. And yes the ring is gorgeous; you really had him hold onto that for you?"

"Yeah, I always knew once I finished school I was going to come back to New York and do whatever I could to win her back." He watched as she scooped cookie dough onto trays, "Do you ever just watch her while she's baking? The way she glows, it's amazing."

Topanga watched her daughter for a moment before watching the way Lucas watch her, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Lucas slipped the box into his pocket before he went back to attending to the grill.

* * *

After Riley put the cookies in the oven she looked out to the deck, watching as Lucas manned the grill.

"Riley, Lucas, Maya, Zay, you guys here?" Farkle called out, finally he arrived.

"In the kitchen Farkle!" Riley called in response as she started cleaning up.

"I'm so glad you're here." He told her before wrapping her into a tight hug.

"I know about the tweets Farkle, so does Lucas."

He backed up, "It was mostly Zay and Maya."

"I'm not exactly mad; I don't think you guys meant any harm by it."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lucas is making sure you get real Texas ribs, my Mom was somewhere, and the others disappeared after Lucas confronted them about the tweets." Riley looked around, "Where are your parents, Isadora, her family?"

"They'll get here later; they had a few more things to do in the city before they could get out here." Farkle couldn't help but notice the smile on his best friends face, he'd seen her in so much pain in middle school over Lucas, and then the last eight years, he was glad they were finally figuring things out, "So since I've only gotten to know what's up from the tweets, why don't you tell me what's up?"

"That's between Riley and Me." Lucas was at the deck door, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his best friend.

"Lucas!" Farkle hugged him, "I'm sorry about the tweets, I don't think any of us meant for it to go viral like that."

"I'm sure you didn't, but Riley and I are going to keep anything that might be happening between us."

Farkle nodded, "You know you have to dance together at the wedding, right?"

"We're away, I'm sure Maya or Zay will snap a picture and it will get added to the others." Riley wore oven mitts on her hands as she waited in front of the oven.

"So something _is_ going on."

"Farkle!" The both of them replied.

"Sorry, I just love the both of you, and I want you to be happy. And I think you guys have a chance now—."

"Farkle, come join me on the deck, let's leave Riley to her baking." Lucas grabbed his friend, dragging him outside, "She doesn't know I'm moving back."

"She doesn't, I thought Maya and Zay were kidding about that."

"She won't let me tell her. She keeps telling me I'm going back to Texas and that Monday she and I are over."

"That's ridiculous."

"You know that, I know that, everyone else knows that, but it's what Riley needs to believe right now."

"Won't she be mad when she realizes you kept this from her?"

"Maybe, but I'm hoping that she is more thrilled to see me." Lucas confessed.

Farkle looked around, "Where's the dog?"

"Up in Riley's room, Scottie is well behaved, but no one's reported him to the animal shelters as missing or put up any fliers that any of us have seen."

"Well I guess Riley's getting a dog, since you know, you're going back to Texas." Farkle teased.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking that." A smile crossed Lucas' lips.

"You have a plan, don't you?"

"Well, I was just thinking that since I'll be in Texas and Scottie will be in New York with Riley, he will really need to be chipped, and there will be an Animal Clinic in the same building."

"Riley brings him in, and there you are."

"Yeah, shell be mad, but she'll be happy."

Farkle watched the way his friend's eyes danced when he spoke of the woman he loved, "I hope I get to see it."

"Why, are you going to periscope the whole thing?"

"That would be brilliant." Farkle teased, "But I won't, your moment with Riley should be your moment."

"At least I don't have to worry about you stealing it this time."

"That's right, you don't." Farkle looked inside, "Does she know you love her?"

"She won't let me actually say it, but she knows. If I say it, I think it makes it harder for her to say goodbye, and she needs to be able to do that."

"Good things come to those who wait." Farkle looked out to the beach, "Oh look, Maya, Zay and Hambone!"

"It's safe to come up here, I've calmed down. Riley isn't made either." Lucas called out as he opened the grill to check that everything was going okay so far.

"Well glad to hear that man, we're sorry. It was really just the three of us joking around." Zay explained.

"Now last time I checked this weekend is about this guy and his future wife, so shouldn't we focus on him? Zay is everything set in the basement for our Video Game marathon tonight?" Lucas patted Farkle on the back as he looked at the others.

"Off to go work on that now." Zay waved as he left to go inside.

"I should probably go talk to Riley." Maya snapped her fingers as she walked into the house.

"Hambone! I'm so glad you're here."

"Farkle, do you really think I would miss this? I've known you since preschool, back when you wanted to marry Riley and Maya. I'm happy that you found Isadora, you've been good for each other."

"Secret of life." Farkle smiled.

"Exactly," Cory looked around, "Is Riley really okay?"

"I think so Sir, she knows they didn't mean any arm. She did send Charlie an interesting email from my account, told him he wouldn't be picking up the pieces of her heart since it belongs to me." Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Part of me wants to chase you off this deck, but part of me is thrilled to hear that. Be good to her."

"I will Sir."

* * *

Riley was filling her airbrush with food coloring when she saw Maya come in, walking towards her, "Hey, I saw some very interesting tweets today."

"I heard, Lucas was pissed, glad he calmed down." Maya sat on the stool, watching her friend as she tested her equipment, "I know your relationship with him is yours, and we're supposed to butt out or whatever, bur Riley he loves you. He's loved you for years."

"You know, he used to climb up my fire escape on Christmas Eve, looking for me, never having the courage to talk to me."

"What would be the perfect situation for you and Lucas?"

Riley looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, would it be him moving to New York, you moving to Texas, once a year weeks of pretending you're not missing him like crazy?"

"In a perfect world I would love for him and I to be together, him in New York, or me in Texas, but we don't live in a perfect world. I can't give up my business, and I can't ask him to give up his. We have what we have, and that's the last I'm going to say about it."

"Okay, I was just curious." Maya sighed, wondering how much longer she could keep this secret.

"I need to get this done." Riley told her friend as she stared to focus on the airbrush again, painting the roses first yellow, then pink as everything blended together.

"I'm going to go set up for our Pre-Wedding movie party tonight." Maya excused herself, hoping to God that Riley would stop being so stubborn.

* * *

When Riley finished the cake she pushed the cart back into the walk in before starting to clean up her supplies. Lucas came in from outside, "Hey, I was watching you work; I think that's becoming one of my favorite things."

"Oh please, I really don't think watching me paint a cake is _that_ entertaining."

"You would be surprised." He quickly kissed her cheek, "What are you up to now?"

"Well, besides cleaning up my supplies, I thought I might go help Maya set up for our movie night. What did you have in mind?"

"Shucking corn, helping make dinner, Zay has abandoned me."

Riley smiled, "I think I can help with that."

Lucas was already gathering the things they needed when they heard more voices, "I think everyone else arrived."

Isadora Smackle entered the kitchen, her long dark hair pulled back into a bun, she wore slim wire framed glasses now, "Riley, is it done?"

"Come with me." Riley grabbed her friends hand and led her to the walk in, opening the door, letting her see the cake.

Isadora didn't speak for a moment as she looked at the cake, "It's exactly what we wanted. Thank you Riley."

"You're welcome." Riley gave her a quick hug, "I think Farkle is around somewhere, Lucas I are getting dinner ready."

"Great, I'll see you in a little bit, Third Wheel, nice to see you again."

Lucas grew red, "Every time she sees me she still calls me that."

"Aww, it's sweet, she's kidding though."

"I know." Lucas was preparing a pot of water for the corn, "So, she liked the cake?"

"It was exactly what she wanted." Riley smiled as she started shucking the corn.

Lucas turned the radio on, but not a single slow song played while they worked. Instead they were greeted with 90s pop.

"Riles, we are all set for later tonight except the popcorn which we'll make then. Oh hey Huckleberry, what's up?"

"Where's your boyfriend, he should be helping me make dinner instead of Riley."

Maya froze, "Who?"

"Oh, wow Lucas, I'm not sure I've ever seen this look from Maya before." She circled around her friend, "Maya, hello."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then what is Zay?"

"He's Zay, now I think I'm going to take your dog for a walk and get out of here." She paused, "Are my Mom and Shawn here yet?"

"No idea, I just saw Isadora." Riley shrugged.

"Thank you, Scottie would like it very much if he got to go for a walk with his Auntie Maya." Lucas shot Riley a look who came over to him, her arms around him.

"Can you believe it; I think you actually stunned her." She spoke a moment later.

"I haven't seen a reaction like that since I called her a short little stack of pancakes."

Before they could say anything else Maya had Scottie on the leash following her to the door; and ay wasn't far behind. He stopped to look at his friends, "What did you say to her?"

"Lucas just asked here her boyfriend was, where were you Zay?" Riley tilted her head with a smile as she looked at him.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we are Zay and Maya, and whatever that is, is between us—oh, you're still good. I get it now. I'll go catch up with her. Good one Luc, good on."

"I think we're going to be good the rest o the weekend after that." Lucas started to rinse the vegetables for the salad, "Are you okay, you didn't get much sleep this morning."

"I'm fine, it'll actually be kind of good this way, I'll go to bed at a sort of normal-ish hour, maybe." She couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Well we do have a busy day tomorrow, the rehearsal in the afternoon, the cocktail party with the rest of the guests, and then the day after that is the wedding."

"We're in the home stretch." Riley trailed off, thinking about how soon this would all end, "but I can't wait to see the look on Farkle's face when he sees Isadora in her dress. Just an FYI you might have to catch him."

"I'm prepared to do so."

"Where do you maybe want to meet when we're done with our activities?" She looked up from the bread she was slicing.

"That bathroom, trust me." He kissed her forehead before leaving to check on the ribs.

* * *

"Maya!" Zay called out as he ran after her and Scottie on the beach before finally catching up to them, "They were just teasing us, showing us how it felt."

"I know." She sighed as she sat down in the sand, Scottie jumping around her, "I just feel guilty."

Zay sat next to her, "Because we haven't told them, or because we—?"

"We haven't told them, or anyone." She looked up at the sky, "I mean besides your family."

"We should talk to your Mom and Shawn when they get in." Zay took her hand, "They should know first, and then we can tell Riley, Farkle, and Lucas."

Maya smiled, "I love you."

He pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes, "I love you to. How scared of Shawn should I be?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'd be more worried about Riley's reaction."

"Cotton Candy Face won't hurt me, she'll threaten me, but she won't hurt me. Will she?"

Maya laughed, "I think you'll be okay."

"Good." He pulled her closer. "We're never going to hear the end of this, are we? They're exhausting."


	7. Chapter 7: Come Clean

_Author Note: Another bit of sexy time between Rucas in this chapter. This is also the shortest chapter so far, but it has some great stuff._

 _Again thank you all for the messages/reviews, etc. You guys rock! I can't wait to see what you have to say at the end of this chapter ;)_

 _Song used All of Me—John Legend_

Chapter Seven: Come Clean

Shawn Hunter looked over to his wife Katy, and then back at his step-daughter and the young man with her. He didn't know what to say, so he looked back to Katy.

Katy Hart-Hunter was speechless for a long moment before the words finally came to her, "I'm not exactly surprised by this. I think on some level I knew this _would_ happen. As long as the two of you are happy, I think we can support this."

"Yes, of course." Shawn agreed, his mind still reeling from the secret he'd just been told, "We do wish you could've let us in on this sooner."

"Mr. Hunter, just know that I love Maya more than I ever thought I could. I never expected to find a love like this, and with my best friend." Zay held Maya's hand tightly.

"I know you're shocked Mom, Shawn, but every time we tried to even bring this up, something stopped us. But we realize now we were being a bit selfish in keeping this between us."

Katy and Shawn were both still in shock, processing, "I love you both, you are good for each other. We've said that for years, haven't we Shawn."

"Yes, yes we have." He blinked several times, "Be good to each other."

Maya and Zay both smiled, "Um, could we just keep this between us for a little while longer?"

Katy and Shawn took each other's hand and nodded, "Of course baby girl."

"Great, we'll see you at dinner." Maya and Zay rose from the couch and left the Library.

Shawn and Katy continued to sit in silence looking at each other and then away every so often, finally he spoke, "Are we sure this is real and they're not just joking with us?"

Katy sighed, "I think they're serious. I mean I suspected something was going on with them since college, but I was not expecting this."

Shawn hugged his wife, "It'll be okay, they'll tell their friends and then we can publically freak out."

"Zay's a nice boy, right?"

"Yeah." Shawn thought back on all the interactions with him over the years, and that Cory always said Zay was a good kid. "I mean, he would have to be right. Look at that group of friends, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be a part of it."

"I just wish they had told us sooner."

Shawn kissed her forehead, "I know, but we can't change the past, we can only hope to have a good future."

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughter and old stories, going back as far as when the parents were kids. When the meal was over the men found their way down to the basement where they planned to play the latest video games until their eyes hurt, while the women went upstairs to watch the movies Maya and Riley had picked up the day before.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Maya held up the selection.

"Let's go with _When Harry Met Sally_ ," Isadora made her pick and it wasn't long before they were all engrossed in watching Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan dance around their feelings for each other.

As the movie got close to the end Riley leaned over to Maya, "I hope that Zay realizes what he could have with you."

"Shh, movie." Maya replied, not wanting to discuss it just yet.

Riley found herself lost in the ending as Harry an through the streets of New York City, on New Year's Eve to find Sally, declare his love for her, "They don't make guys like Harry anymore, do they?"

"Oh sweetie," Topanga looked to her daughter, "Harry was afraid of his feelings for Sally."

"Because she pushed him away for so long, that by the time they slept together she didn't realize she was in love with him, and by then the friendship was ruined." Maya sat up and started to pick her nail polish. "Can you really be friends with someone and then become more?"

"It happens; you just have to be open to it." Jennifer told her from the chaise seat of the sectional couch that was the central seating area of the media room.

"Be open to it Maya," Isadora told her, "You never know what you're missing out on."

"Is it time for the next movie?" Maya asked as the credits were rolling.

"Yes, let's go with this one." Topanga set up _The Princess Bride_ , before finding her seat on the couch again.

"Mom, do you think that kid looks a little bit like Dad when he was younger?" Riley tilted her head as she watched the young boy lay in bed sick.

Topanga thought about it for a moment, "Maybe a little, that's weird."

"Shh, the good part is starting." Maya reached into the popcorn bowl.

Riley hugged a pillow as she watched, " _That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was 'I love you.'"_

Riley let the pillow go, this was one of Lucas' favorite movies, she remembered that now. He kept saying 'As you wish' to her. Was he trying to tell her something he didn't think she could handle or wanted to hear?

For the rest of the movie she chewed on red gummi bears while her mind raced, far too many conversations included that phrase the last few days.

When the movie ended the mothers all excused themselves, leaving the three girls alone.

"Riles, are you okay?" Maya wasn't sure what had kept her so still during the movie besides each handful of gummi bears she grabbed.

"Lucas loves me." Riley finally breathed.

Isadora looked to Maya, "Of course he loves you; didn't you know that already?"

"He's not saying it straight out, he's using the line from the movie." Riley picked up a handful of M&Ms from the bowl and another handful of popcorn, tossing both into her mouth as she paced around the media room.

"So, is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Riley sat down, "I'm confused."

"Just let this weekend be what it is." Isadora told her, "Make no promises, and let fate guide you."

"Thanks Smackle, that's great advice."

"If you and Lucas are meant to have a future together, fate will provide it."

"This isn't your normal genius type answer." Maya took a sip of her soda.

Smackle shrugged, "I've learned that science and logic don't always provide the answers for our heart. Sometimes we have to believe that it's a greater force."

"Aww Smackle, we really did teach you something." Riley beamed for a moment.

"That you did, Maid of Honor." Smackle gave Riley a quick hug, "Don't over think it. You tend to do that."

"Thanks, so now that the mothers are gone who says we check out _Magic Mike XXL_?" Maya waved the movie in front of them.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Lucas realized it had been a while since he'd played a video game, he wasn't even sure he could remember the last time he turned his gaming system on. He'd been so busy with school, work, everything he never had time. So after a few hours he ducked out, took Scottie for a walk and then decided to just wait for Riley to be done with movie night.

The alone time gave him a little chance to start putting together the documents he needed for the clinic, and try to go through his emails and he soon realized his texts, and even Facebook messages. It seemed everyone he knew had read the NYCBuzz article.

He got sick of staring at a screen and put it all away when he went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with water and bubbles. He grabbed some of the flameless candles he'd used the night before and set them up around the bathroom, clearing the room of any dirty towels or clothes that might have been left behind.

He was starting to worry that the water would get cold when he heard Riley's door open.

"Lucas?" She called out as she walked through her room, a smile plastered on her face.

He met her at the door way, "You look happy, I thought you ladies were watching sappy movies."

"And _Magic Mike XXL_." Riley beamed.

"Oh so you prefer what Channing Tatum?"

Riley reached out, her fingers resting on his hard t-shirt clad chest, "I mean _Magic Mike_ , that's a fantasy. You're real, right in front of me. How could I want that, when I have you?"

Lucas smiled, "Good answer, now close your eyes and trust me."

"Okay." Riley did as she was told, feeling Lucas guide her into the bathroom.

He stood behind her and waited for just a moment, "Open your eyes."

Riley slowly did and couldn't believe what she saw, candles and a bubble bath, "Lucas, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I thought you could use one." He kissed the back of her neck, "I know it's been a stressful few days, and I wanted to do something special for you."

"You are going to spoil me Lucas Friar, how is a girl supposed to survive without you preparing bubble baths, or sprinkling rose petals on the bed?"

Lucas spun her around to look at him, "You are to hold onto these moment Riley, know that you deserve them. That any man who wouldn't do these kinds of things for you isn't worthy of you." He kissed her before she could argue.

"You know," Riley looked up into his peridot eyes, knowing she could lose herself in them forever, "The tub is big enough for two."

"Oh you think so huh?"

She nodded, "So why don't you join me in the tub and afterwards we could do something really crazy."

"What would that be?"

"We put on our pajamas, and crawl into bed together, and just hold each other for a while. That's what I need and want from you Lucas."

"As you wish." He could see the flicker of knowledge in her barn wood eyes as he spoke.

Riley pulled away and started to undress, her eyes on Lucas as he did so as well, "See you have something that _Magic Mike_ doesn't."

"What's that?"

"You're real and you're here." She took his hand, "And you have that great little dime sized tattoo."

They climbed into the tub slowly, the water still hot as they settled in, Riley relaxing her body against Lucas. His fingers trailed up her arms to her shoulders where he began to massage them, enjoy the soft moans of pleasure she released without thinking.

He kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe, his hands traveling down her body.

Riley turned around slowly so not to splash water out of the tub before capturing his mouth with hers, her fingers teasing his hard chest before she let her hand slip under the water, her fingers wrapping around his hard cock.

"Riley," He breathed, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," She kissed his neck, "Just relax."

"Wasn't that what I was trying to get you to do?"

"Trust me."

"As you wish."

Riley kissed him as her hand pumped him under the bubbles, she could feel his body react, the way his breath caught, his abs tenses and she felt him release into the tub.

"That was something." He finally said as he watched her wipe her hand off with a hand towel, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you're not the only one full of surprises. Let's get out, it's getting cold."

"Good idea."

They wrapped themselves in the large fluffy towels and before Riley knew what was happening, Lucas picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

"Lucas Friar, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed Riley Matthews," He gently laid her down and undid her towel, his mouth on hers before she could bring up pajamas.

"Did I awake a beast in you?" She asked as he took her nipple in his mouth to suckle.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He told her as he looked into her soulful eyes.

"Make love to me Lucas, don't hold back." She reached for his towel, letting it drop on the foot of the bed and before either one knew it they were deep in the ecstatic pleasure that was each other.

"Pajama's now?" He asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Yes, I'm going to get something from the kitchen, I'll be back in a few minutes. You better be in your pajamas by then Lucas." She warned as she wrapped the towel around her body before going into her room and quickly pulling on her shorts and tank top.

In the kitchen she found the bottle of wine they had started the day before and a bowl of strawberries.

"That looks romantic."

Riley turned to see Farkle sitting on the kitchen counter eating one of the cookies she'd made him earlier. "Just a little late night snack."

"How many glasses Riley?" He opened the cabinet, "One or two?"

"Two, Farkle, don't make a big deal about this, please."

"I won't." He handed her the two glasses, "I think the two of you belong together, I always have. I hope you figure out a way to make it happen."

"Thank you; wait why are you still up?"

"Video games, we're still playing. Zay and your Dad right now are killing it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I needed a break, Lucas gave up hours ago, I think he missed you. Or he just wants to spend as much time with you as possible; you know eight years and all since the goat came between you."

Riley threw a strawberry at him, "That is going to haunt me forever, isn't it?"

"Yes, but only because we love you," Farkle picked up another cookie and headed towards he basement, "Have fun Riley."

When she got back to the bedroom Lucas was in blue plaid pajama bottoms and a pale blue t-shirt. Why did he always look so damn good in blue?

"Something wrong?" He asked as he got up to help her with what she was carrying.

"No, everything right now, is about as close to perfect as it could be."

Lucas poured the wine into the glasses and watched as Riley took the bowl of strawberries to the middle of the bed, logically he knew not every night would be filled with the romance of candles, rose petals or bubble baths, but he hoped to God their future would have these little moments like this.

"What are you thinking about?" She accepted a glass and looked up at him.

"Just thinking of how perfect this moment is, how lucky I am."

Riley blushed, "I think I'm the lucky one, I am after all the one who dumped you over a goat, you forgave me for that."

"Yeah, they're not going to let you live that down."

"I don't think anyone will thanks to us being a viral sensation."

Lucas smiled, "Well, just think about all the private moments between us that the rest of the world will never know about, like our bubble that."

"That would really kill your street cred, wouldn't it _Mad Dog_."

"It sure would _Princess Dancing Sunshine_."

"Aww, you remembered."

"Of course I did."

"Mardi Gras, senior year." She bit into a strawberry as she looked to him.

"Yeah, we were actually supposed to meet up with a group of Gamma Girls from Colorado."

"You were our Texas Zeta's we couldn't find." She smiled.

"You know, I was thinking about that one week a year thing you suggested."

Riley held her wine glass to her lips for a moment before taking a sip, "You were?"

"I was, now you mentioned going to the same place each year, but what's the fun in that? I want to explore new places with you Riley. What if we pick a place each year, one year we could check out South Dakota, see Mount Rushmore and Crazy Horse, and then another year we go someplace like Memphis, or anywhere."

"That's a wonderful idea." She smiled, he took her seriously, it wouldn't be perfect, but maybe they did have some sort of future.

He brushed her hair away from her eyes, "What time do you need to be awake?"

"Five, I promised Mrs. Minkus that I would have fresh baked muffins and some quick breads for breakfast."

"Well then, we should get to sleep. We've got baking to do in the morning."

Riley placed her empty wine glass on the nearest nightstand before finding herself wrapped in Lucas' arms. "You know it's going to be difficult to not have you assist me."

"It's going to be weird not making with you." He kissed the side of her head.

"I don't want to think about that now." She wrapped her arms around his, "Tell me a story Lucas, one with a happy ending."

"Once Upon a time, there was this beautiful princess named Riley. She lived in a magical city, she had a best friend that was fiercely loyal, and over protective father, a mother who knew when to let her spread her wings, and a younger brother who was just as protective, if not more so as her father. She was a little klutzy, but it was adorable. One day she fell into the lap of a cowboy, who had never seen someone smile as honestly as she did.

"The cowboy was lost and confused, but the princess helped him find his way, and the secret of life, people change people. One day they realized they were in love with each other, and after a few complications they were together . . . until a goat came between them." He looked down to see she was fast asleep, good he didn't want to spoil the ending for her.

* * *

When the alarm on Lucas' phone went of Riley's eyes flew open and it took her a moment to realize she was in Lucas' embrace and had slept what might be the most normal hours she'd slept in years. It would be easy to do if she had Lucas with her each night.

"Morning Riley." He'd already turned off the alarm as he was sitting up, "We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"That we do, so many more people are going to arrive." She sighed as she stretched her body, knowing that they would have far less chances to have stolen moments together.

Scottie came running into the room once he realized that his two favorite people were awake. "Okay, you and me Scottie, we'll let Riley do her thing while we go for a quick beach walk." Lucas slipped on his sneakers and grabbed the leash.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." She kissed his cheek, promising herself that today was going to be an amazing day, and tomorrow would be even better.

After she'd gotten ready she made her way to the kitchen where she started gathering the ingredients needed, preheating the oven, and prepping the pans.

When Lucas found his way down after putting Scottie back in the bedroom he helped her and when everything was in the oven he turned the radio on, the volume just loud enough that only the two of them could here.

 _My head's underwater  
_ _But I'm breathing fine  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

They swayed together, enjoying the serenity of the house that in a few hours would be filled with people. Right now the only two were Riley and Lucas.

' _Cause all of me  
_ _Loves all of you  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges  
_ _All your perfect imperfections  
_ _Give your all to me  
_ _I'll give my all to you  
_ _You're my end and my beginning  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning  
_ ' _Cause I give you all of me  
_ _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

"So are you going to save any dances for me at the wedding, or is your dance card full?"

"I think I might have a slot or two available for you." She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

When the timer went off for the muffins Riley sighed as she pulled away from Lucas, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone else was awake, ready to start the big rehearsal day.

* * *

"Okay, the hard part is done." Maya sat in the middle of the bed watching as Zay dressed for the day.

"No, telling your parents was easy. How the hell are we going to tell our friends about this?"

"No idea." She confessed, "I mean this isn't something you just blurt out. To be honest, I kind of thought Shawn would've told Cory, who would've said something to Topanga and it would just be out already."

Zay finished dressing and lay on the bed next to her, "Tonight, after dinner, we're having a bonfire on the beach. Let's just tell them then. Worst thing possible they get mad and toss us into the ocean."

Maya smiled, "They're going to be so mad at us."

"I think the secret is what's going to make them mad, why did we keep this a secret anyways?"

"I don't know, it's always just been between us." She kissed him, "Just remember I love you."

"I'll never forget that." He kissed her again.

* * *

The morning flew by with errands before the rehearsal and the dinner. After dinner, Smackle was exhausted and excused herself to try and get to sleep early. All the parents had gone somewhere to talk about the good old days, or at least that's what Shawn said they would be doing as he led Katy out of the room behind Cory and Topanga.

The five friends had gone down to the beach, Zay and Lucas building a bonfire as the sun started to set and the darkness of night closed over them.

"Well fake ex-husband, are you nervous?" Riley smiled as she sat next to Lucas, feeling his arms around her, just like in the past.

Farkle stood up, looking at his friend, "No, I have you guys here with me, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. When you know, you know."

"Well as your first fake wife, I feel like I should give you my blessing. Isadora Smackle is a lucky woman to have won your heart Farkle, especially since it belonged to me and Riley, she stole you from both of us."

"Maya," Riley looked towards her friend.

"She would have to be a special woman to do that, and she is." Maya raised her beer bottle in the air, "To Farkle and Smackle, may they have a long and happy life together."

Everyone joined her in the cheers.

"I'm glad that the five of us can all be together like this again, I've missed it." Lucas pulled Riley in closer to him.

"We've all missed it." Zay looked over to Maya and smiled.

"When's the last time we were all together?" Riley asked trying to remember exactly when it was.

"Up here, right before college. Riles, you left first for school, and then Lucas and Farkle left a couple days later." Maya looked around at her friends, "That was eight years ago."

They all grew quiet.

"So much has changed in eight years, except one thing, we're still friends." Riley looked around at the faces of the people she loved the most in the world.

"So Farkle, how does it feel to be the first one of us to get married?" Lucas asked which caused Zay and Maya to both start choking on their drinks, "What's going on with you two, are you okay?"

"Now or never?" Zay asked her.

"Now or never." She agreed as they looked at everyone. "Farkle isn't the first one of us to get married."

Farkle sat on the sand next to Lucas and Riley as he tried to read Maya and Zay, "Who is?"

Zay took Maya's hand in his, "We are."

"What?" All three asked in unison before silence fell over them.

"The dream wedding you described, that's how you two did it, isn't it? No one knew did they? Not even Katy and Shawn?" Riley watched her friends face.

"Yeah, we've kind of had his on and off thing since college." Maya explained, "Zay pulled a total Harry on me on New Year's Eve this year. You never come to the parties with me cause you've been waiting for Huckleberry on the roof."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Farkle was shocked, he'd known something was going on with them, but he didn't know it was this involved.

"We don't know, we only told Shawn and Katy yesterday." Zay looked away from his friends and towards the fire, "We didn't want you to look at us differently."

"We love you guys, and we want you to be happy. If you really do make each other happy, and it looks like you do, then I think we can all say you have our best wishes and blessings." Lucas spoke as he kept Riley close to him.

"Okay, enough of this sappy stuff, let's get a picture of us all together." Maya suggested as they crowded around for a picture.

After the photo was snapped, Riley and Lucas looked to Maya and both spoke, "You can hashtag that if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure people will have lost interest if they haven't already." Lucas told her.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Last night where TheFarkle is single, oh and look whose snuggled together #RucasReunion

 **TheFarkle  
** You know, this means after tomorrow Riley and Lucas will be the only two of our group not married. MayaPHartArt IZayBay #RucasReunion #ZayaMarried

 **IZayBay  
** Dude! TheFarkle Way to put us on blast!


	8. Chapter 8: This I Promise You

_Author Note: I will be working on a Zaya fic that shows their relationship over the years that won't be posted until this one is done, but it is coming. I'm forever grateful for all the reviews, favorites, follows, likes, reblogs, tweets etc. You guys are amazing and I am so glad you're enjoying this._

Chapter Eight: This I Promise You

Something was nagging at Maya, keeping her awake, so she went and pulled up Riley's Facebook page and started to go through her pictures from various trips she took in college. She hadn't looked at them in ages, and never very closely since she felt left out. She also figured Riley obviously didn't look at hers either. They had led different lives then, waiting until the two friends could be reunited fulltime, and even now things were not what they had once been, but people change.

She thought all about the trips Riley had taken, thankful she set up an album for each of them. With each click Maya's smile grew across her lips.

"Zay, wake up." She pushed his arm and he looked up at his wife with groggy eyes.

"Maya, how late is it?"

"Not that late, but I couldn't sleep and decided to go through Riley's college pictures on Facebook, look what I found."

Zay rubbed his eyes before taking the laptop and seeing in the background of a picture of Riley and her Sorority Sisters, none other than Lucas, "Whoa, that's crazy, are there more?"

"Let's search, you get your laptop and look through Ranger Rick's photos."

Zay did as requested and for the next hour they spent it playing Where's Riley and Lucas in each other's pictures.

"You realize neither of them noticed this, right?" Zay looked to Maya as he looked at a picture from the night Lucas got his tattoo, "I mean look at this right here, they're in the same damn tattoo parlor, how did they _not_ see each other?"

"No idea," Maya shook her head, "Part of me wants to tweet this out as evidence, but the other part of me is like they're already upset about that."

"Yeah, but I mean we could just tweet them to Farkle . . ."

"I like the way you think Babineaux." Maya pulled up twitter.

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Hey TheFarkle look what IZayBay and I found on FB #RucasReunion

"I love you, you wicked woman you." Zay watched the way she smiled, every time he told her he loved it, it was like she couldn't believe it, even with their marriage.

"I love you to Zay, and I'm really glad we finally told everyone about us, getting married." She took his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining, "I am so happy to have you in my life."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He started to kiss her neck when someone started to knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Farkle let me in."

Zay sighed, "If he wasn't getting married tomorrow I would kill him right now."

Maya giggled, "Come in Farkle."

"Hey guys." He stopped as he took notice of exactly how the two of them were positioned, "I see I'm interrupting, I just wanted to know what made you look up these pictures."

"Curiosity, I mean come on Farkle, they were so close to each other how many times? They're in the background of each other's pictures of they've just missed each other at places, look." She turned her laptop around to show him, "Like here in Tahoe, Riley and her Sorority Sisters were at this bar, but left a little while before Lucas and his Frat Brothers were there. It was like fate was teasing the hell out of them."

"Did you guys ever hope they would run into each other back then? We all knew they were going to the same areas for these trips, the same week."

Zay looked down, "To be honest, I was kind of hoping they wouldn't see each other. I knew how hurt Lucas was, and how angry Riley as at least the first few trips. But then I just wanted them to run into each other and get it over with, but they kept avoiding each other. I think that's why none of us flat out told Riley that Lucas was your Best Man. I think on some level, _we_ needed nothing to stop them."

"I always wanted them to see each other, to just have it out like they probably did that first night here." Maya sighed as she tucked her feet under herself, "I'm just worried about what happens when she finds out that Lucas is moving back."

"To be fair," Zay started, "We all thought he was going to stick around Texas, well except you Farkle. But I think Riley needs to be comfortable with whatever rules they agreed to. I think she's trying to protect not only herself, but him as well. You know in that weird way only Riley understands."

"I only knew he was moving back because we talked about it, and I brought him to see Topanga about the retail space." A smile crossed on Farkle's lips.

"You schemed this, didn't you?" Maya's jaw dropped.

"I'm the wonk." Farkle smiled, not sure Maya would understand and he _knew_ that Zay wouldn't get it. "Listen, Isadora and I are leaving for the honeymoon first thing Monday morning; I won't be here to help you pick up the pieces when he leaves."

Maya and Zay both sighed, knowing Farkle had a special touch when it came to Riley, he always seemed to get through to her in ways that they couldn't.

"Maybe we won't have to." Maya was hopeful, "I mean she's preparing to live a life without him, right? I mean she's done that for the last eight years, so Monday night he's gone, maybe she cries it out because she misses him, or maybe she throws stuff around her apartment, or maybe she takes the dog for a walk around the city, I don't know but we have to let her feel whatever she's going to feel. We have to let her react however she's going to react, unless she tries to hide it."

"I think it's best if we don't mention him to her, act like nothing happened this weekend." Zay suggested.

"Guys, we created a viral sensation over the two of them seeing each other for the first time in years. I'm not sure we can act like it didn't happen." Farkle reminded them.

"How long is it going to take him to get his ass up from Texas?"

"Well if he has everything ready to go, say he gets loaded up Tuesday morning, he would arrive Wednesday night, unload Thursday morning, maybe." Zay thought about the drive, "But if he still has to pack, I don't know that could take a few days."

Maya nodded, "Let's hope that Ranger Rick is back in New York by Thursday, and after that I don't know he and Riley can have whatever damn timeline they need, or until I get sick of them not seeing each other."

"Oh come on, he's moving into the same building she's in for work and business," Farkle reminded them, "They'll have to see each other sooner or later, right?"

"Lucas isn't stupid; the man is so crazy in love with her he might just knock on her door the moment he arrives." Zay thought for a moment, "Or he'll wait until Riley walks into his clinic with Scottie to get a chip put in."

"Anyone know when the clinic is supposed to open?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Were they always this exhausting?" Farkle asked trying to remember.

"Always." Maya and Zay said in sync.

"Farkle, we should all get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow; think about how happy you'll be the life you'll be starting, not if Riley is going to be heartbroken from her own stupidity." Maya reminded him.

"Okay, night guys." Farkle finally left.

Zay looked to Maya, taking her face in his hands, "I thought he would never leave, let's forget about Riley and Lucas, worry about us, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, except one thing. I don't think we have anything to worry about." She kissed him, feeling the now familiar warm feeling that came over her every time his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"That's interesting." Riley had been scrolling through twitter on her phone, she almost never logged into it. She posted pictures to her Instagram, and then she would cross post to twitter and Facebook. She didn't even have her twitter notifications on, but her curiosity about if Maya, Zay and Farkle were really still tweeting about her and Lucas had gotten the best of her.

"What is?" Lucas had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth and now stood in the doorway watching her.

"Apparently our friends decided to go through our old Facebook pictures." She clicked open the picture of her and her sisters from Mardi Gras, "They found something very interesting.'

"What?" He asked before gargling mouthwash.

Riley got up and handed her the phone to him, "Tell me where that picture was taken and when."

He took a look when he spit the mouthwash out and for a second he saw Riley and some girls he didn't know in matching pink shirts he recognized and he scanned the picture before spotting himself and several of his brothers in the background, "Is this for real?"

"They posted a few more." She scrolled to the next picture, "Look, Las Vegas, we went to the same tattoo parlor, the same night, it looks like we were there at the same time."

"How did we never see this before?"

Riley looked at her screen, "No idea, but they never noticed it either and they _knew_ we were in the same places, that we both were going to Mardi Gras, or Tahoe, or Vegas."

"Maybe if they weren't looking for us in each other's pictures, they wouldn't have found us."

"It's silly now, of course I want to pour over all my old pictures and see if I can spot you."

"You don't have to, I'm sure Maya and Zay have everything already found." He kissed her cheek as he came out of the bathroom and lay on her bed.

"You are awfully comfortable there, huh?" She put her phone on the charger and lay next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"I could say the same about you." He heard Scottie get up and jump on the bed, "Hmm, how do you feel about this?"

"Scottie on the bed, I don't know. I think I'm going to have to get him a bed of his own. You hear that boy?"

They could hear his tail wag against the bedding.

"Oh so he's staying with you?"

"Yes, he shouldn't have to go through the stress of flying." Riley rationalized.

"Good point." Lucas kissed the top of her head, "What time do you have to be up?"

"Not until seven, I just have to check that the cake is still okay, and my baking duties are done until I go back to work on Tuesday morning."

Lucas looked at the clock, "Then I get to hold you all night long, I don't plan on letting go."

"Good; because I don't want you to let go."

They turned off the lights except for a small one near the bathroom, pulled the blankets up and found a position that worked for them and Scottie who had already fallen asleep.

They didn't speak, they just enjoyed the comfort of being together and the silence, Lucas played with her hair.

"Is _The Princess Bride_ still one of your favorite movies?" Riley finally spoke.

A smile crept over his face, "Yes, it is. Why?"

"As you wish." She lifted her head to get lost in his green eyes and the moonlight.

"You caught onto that did ya?" He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"If you are using it to say, what I think you're trying to say . . ." She started just before the door of her bedroom opened and the lights flipped on.

"Riley, we need to talk." Cory froze when he saw his daughter in bed with Lucas.

"Oh no." All three of them said at the same time.

"Dad, what do you want? It's after midnight." Riley refused to let her father's overprotectiveness get to her.

"Lucas."

"I'm in your daughters . . . room?"

"Her bed!" Cory just stared at them, even though he'd given Lucas his blessing it never occurred to him that things had progressed to this stage over the weekend.

"Dad, I'm an adult, Lucas is an adult. We were just talking, we weren't doing anything else." Riley got out of the bed and went to guide her father out of the room, "What do you want?"

Cory looked at his daughter, and then at Lucas, rationally he knew everything would be okay, "Are you sure you want to do whatever it is your doing with him?"

"Dad, I'm sure. Now go to bed, or I'm getting Mom to make you."

"Fine, fine." Cory left and once Riley's door was closed he heard the lock turn, he still wasn't ready to let go of his little girl.

Riley crawled back into bed with Lucas, "Sorry about that, the one good thing about living in my own apartment is I can deadbolt him out, not that I need to, I don't have guys over in my bed."

"That's always good to know." Lucas made a mental note to make sure he kept the deadbolt locked when he moved in, "So what were you saying?"

Riley shook her head, "It's not important."

"Riley, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get scared and back down." He took her hands in his and kissed each knuckle.

"Lucas . . ."

"I love you Riley Matthews," He dropped her hands as his own raked into her hair, "I have since the day you fell into my lap on the subway, the first day of seventh grade. Every day since, even in this last eight years apart I have grown to love you more, deeper, stronger."

She bit her lip, "You have?"

"Of course I have, why would I climb up that fire escape every year on Christmas Eve, hoping for the chance to see you, to talk to you, to figure out where we went wrong?"

Riley was silent, she closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes, "Do you know how many times I just wanted to hear your voice, to breathe in your scent, to feel your arms wrapped around my body again?"

"I have an idea." Lucas sat up, taking her in his arms, "Don't cry Riley, we will figure this out."

"You're going back to Texas on Monday."

This was killing him, "Yes, I am."

"You've worked for this for so long, I couldn't ask you to change your plans."

"You're not, and you never have." He cupped her face in his hands, "Riley Matthews, look at me."

She opened her eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I promise you, we are going to figure this out. I know you love me, I know you're afraid to say the words, but I already know."

"How can this work, I'm being a fool with my stupid one week a year idea." She felt her heart breaking as she realized she would never have the life with Lucas that she had always secretly dreamed about.

"We will figure it out." He kissed her forehead, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Riley didn't move as she tried to calm her breathing, stop her body from shaking, she looked up to see Lucas come back with his wallet.

He sat next to her and smiled, "You remember the other night when you accused me of carrying around a condom in my wallet?"

She nodded as he handed the wallet to her, "Does that worn circle look like the size of a condom?"

"No." She confessed as she really looked at it, "What is it?"

Lucas watched as she tried to wipe away her tears, "You see about eight years ago, the only woman I ever loved ever could love, broke up with me over a goat."

Riley laughed, because it really was funny, "That poor girl must be kicking herself over that."

Lucas reached up, his thumb wiping away a tear, "We both are, but when she broke up with me, she sent me something that made me know she was serious about it being the end. When it arrived and I opened the package I was devastated, and I shoved it into my wallet, where it has sat all this time."

"Lucas?" She watched as the ring that had once known its place on her left hand appeared from the worn brown leather wallet.

"I gave you this with a promise that we would have a future." He picked up her left hand, "I'm making you another promise Riley, we do have a future together, someway, somehow."

She felt the familiar silver ring being slipped on her finger, and she realized now that she'd always felt that it was missing. "How can you be so sure Lucas?"

"Because, I love you."

Riley looked into his peridot eyes, "I love you to Lucas Friar."

She felt his lips on hers and she believed him. They would find a way, it might not be easy at first, but they would figure it out, they had to. She had his promise ring back on after all.

He could've sworn he saw sparks of gold in her eyes when she told him she loved him. He was happy, and he knew he could keep his promise to her, as long as she allowed him to.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Scottie sleeping at their feet. This was their future, Lucas knew it, and this was how things were always meant to be for them.

* * *

Topanga had kicked Cory out of the bedroom when he wouldn't stop pacing, sending him down to the kitchen to get some warm milk and at least allow her to sleep. He hadn't expected to find Shawn sitting in the kitchen with a glass of his own.

"What are you doing up?" Shawn looked at his friend.

"I did something Shawny, I had one last scheme in me and I think it worked." Cory took the carton of milk out from the fridge, "Wait what are you doing up?"

"Maya is like my own daughter and I'm trying to figure out how to be okay with the fact that she and Zay . . ." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Dating, yeah we all suspected that for a while." Cory waved it off, "He's a good kid, great manners, though he would always finish the milk off."

"Married, they got married Cory. How to I let my not so little girl go?"

Cory stopped and looked at his friend, "They what?"

Shawn nodded, "April seventh, they got married at the courthouse, didn't tell anyone except some of Zay's family in Texas."

"It's like a disease with these kids." He said as the microwave beeped with his milk. He went and sat down at the table.

"Wait, what scheme are you up to?"

"It was a long shot, but getting Riley and Lucas back together." Cory stirred the milk, "And it's working, I went in to talk to her and they were in bed together."

"Like in what way?" Shawn raised an eyebrow knowing his best friend had a way of making things sound worse.

"Clothed, in the dark, talking, that dog sleeping at the foot of the bed."

"So you're upset that you tried to get your daughter back together with the only man she's ever loved, and its working?"

"Yes." Cory took a sip of his milk, "I'm not ready to let her go, just like you're not ready to let Maya go."

"They're just talking Cory; you don't know that they're back together yet."

"He asked for my blessing again."

"Oh." Shawn nodded, "At least you got asked, Katy and I got dragged into the library and told they've been secretly married for months."

Cory smiled, "Who would've ever thought that we would be sitting in Minkus and Jennifer's beach house kitchen, late at night discussing our daughters together."

"I think you saw that coming at some point, I don't think anyone else did." Shawn took a sip of his own drink, "Lucas is a good guy right, he didn't cheat on Riley right? He just had an idiot Frat Brother and Riley got scared."

"You read that NYCBuzz story huh?"

"How could I not, my daughter is the one tweeting about them—and her husband." Shawn shook his head, "Maya is married."

"Farkle is getting married."

"Riley's back with Lucas, this seems like a lot to process this weekend."

"Yeah, it does. So let's not and just let them make a mess out of everything all on their own."

Shawn nodded, "Great idea buddy, wait who was in on this scheme with you?"

"Farkle, he knew Lucas wanted to move back, we just arranged so that he and Riley will run into each other when he gets back with his stuff."

"So that's whose moving in."

"Yeah, that's who."

"Still the king."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

When Riley woke up she knew it would be easy to get used to a schedule like that, not to mention waking up with Lucas next to her. It could be perfect. When she saw the familiar silver ring back on her finger she knew it could happen, somehow, someway, someday, and she could hold onto that for now.

Lucas was still asleep next to her, soft snores from Scottie at the foot of the bed.

She left him and went to shower, knowing she had a lot to do over the next few hours before the ceremony and reception.

When she came out, her hair still slightly damp but clipped up she saw him getting Scottie ready for a walk, "So, you really carried this around you every day for all this time?"

"I sure did, I knew one day I would give it back to you; that it would rest on your finger once more." He smiled to her, "Want to come with us, or do you have to go help the Bride?"

"Bride calls," Riley said just as her phone started to buzz and Smackle came up on her Caller ID.

"I guess I will see you at the wedding." Lucas kissed her deeply before he pulled himself away.

"I'll be the girl in the red dress." Riley called to him as he and Scottie left.

She grabbed her make up bag, hair brush and spray, and of course her shoes and dress before going down the long hallway to find Smackle getting ready.

Maya was already in there, still in her pajama's trying to get Smackle to eat something, but her nerves were preventing her from doing so. "Riles, any advice, you've dealt with far more Brides then I have."

"Small bites, one at a time." Riley handed her a piece of toast, "You love Farkle, and he loves you. In your hearts you've already made a commitment for life, today you just verbalize it."

"Thank you Riley." She took the toast from her and then grabbed her hand, "What's this?"

Riley dropped her head as Maya grabbed her hand from Isadora, "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know Maya, what do you think it is?"

The Bride and the Bridesmaid looked at each other, "The promise ring."

"Riles, I know this ring I helped him pick it out. It has stars engraved all around the band instead of stones." Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What are you doing with this, how did you get this? Where did it come from, I thought you gave it back to him and that's how he always knew you were serious about breaking up."

"Slow down, Lucas has apparently kept it in his wallet all this time." She smiled, but part of her wondered if she would've been open to wearing it again if they'd crossed paths earlier, "He gave it back to me last night, after my Dad walked in on us."

"Wait, back it up." Smackle put a hand up, "Walked in on you doing what?"

"Yeah what did Matthews see?"

"Nothing that scandalous; thank God, Lucas and I were just lying in bed, talking and my Dad walked in. We were both in our pajamas, Lucas didn't even run away."

"Peaches, that is enough to set your father nuclear."

"I reminded him that we're all adults and he left. I don't even know what he wanted to talk about."

"Okay, so how did you get this back?" Smackle took her hand again looking at the ring.

"We were talking and Lucas gave it to me, as a promise that we would be together again, that we didn't have to set anything in stone yet, but that we would figure it all out." Riley twisted the wring with her other hand, "I've felt like this has been missing from my hand for years."

"You will figure this all out, I know you will." Maua hugged her, "Now let's get this Bride all dolled up so Farkle passes out in Huckleberry's arms."

"What did you and Zay bet on that happening?"

Maya smiled, "A weekend away."

"By the way, tell your husband I am pissed that I didn't get to help pick out your engagement ring. Wait, Maya did he give you a ring?"

Maya lifted the chain she wore around her neck from under her shirt revealing a slim gold band and matching ruby ring, "I've been wearing them around my neck since the day after we got married."

"They're beautiful." Isadora told her, "I still don't get why this was all a secret."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know, things between me and Zay have _always_ been just between us. When he showed up at my loft on New Year's Eve, I was so angry with him and then next thing I know he was telling me that he's loved me for years, started falling in love with me in high school."

"Aww," Riley sighed, "I never knew."

"I didn't either." Maya smiled, "I maybe had a little crush on him, but I could never act on it. And when I did, I pretended it was only physical."

"I'm happy for you, I'm happy for both of you." Riley told her friends, "Now let's get your hair done."

* * *

"Okay Farkle, remember to breathe." Lucas told his best friend as they finished getting ready.

"I'm going to try, but you'll catch me if I forget?" Farkle gave him a hopeful smile.

"Of course buddy."

"Great." Farkle went over to his dresser, "I got you something, well more like I did something for you."

Lucas wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going, "What did you do?"

"Well, I had all of your stuff brought up to New York the other day, it's in your apartment, waiting for you. Most of it should be unpacked for you, kitchen stuff, the television, all that. I thought it was silly for you to go back to Texas when you didn't have to, and didn't want to."

"Farkle, that's too much you really didn't have to do that."

"I have the means, the connections to do something like this for a friend. You've always done anything you could for me, and this is my way of repaying you." Farkle smiled, "And Zay I didn't forget about you. I got you and Maya something, it was going to be a figure out your damn feelings present, but you guys did that on your own. Go on a real Honeymoon."

"Farkle, you didn't have to do anything like that." Zay felt him slap the envelope in his hand.

"Enjoy it, and know if you hurt Maya I will kill you, and Lucas that goes for you and Riley, but I know you would never hurt her."

"We know." Zay and Lucas responded.

"Okay you ready?"

"As ready as can be."

* * *

The photographer spent the morning taking pictures while people all over were setting up for the beach front ceremony and reception. The ladies dress and the guys avoided it for as long as possible, but now it was time.

"Are you ready?" Riley asked Isadora as they stood in the library, waiting for the signal before they would start on down to the beach.

"I believe so." She took a deep breath, "I never thought this would happen to me."

"Why?"

"Being different," She held the bouquet, "I wasn't sure anyone would ever accept it, but Farkle did, and so did all of you."

"We love you just the way you are, especially Farkle." Riley gave her friend a hug before helping to adjust the veil one last time before the music started.

Maya went out first in her blue dress, and then Riley followed, and finally Smackle accompanied by her parents.

When Farkle saw his Bride, he fell right into Lucas' strong arms, who of course helped his friend steady himself before looking over to the Maid of Honor, causing her to blush.

The ceremony moved quickly, faster than Riley expected it would and before she knew it, she felt Lucas guiding her up the aisle, while Zay guided Maya.

The pictures were a blur as they were all set up into different groupings, though by the end everyone was paired off in their own couples of course.

During the reception Riley grew nervous, she had never actually been present when one of her couples cut into the cake, sure she'd seen the pictures, they always sent her one, but this was different.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he placed her glass of wine in front of her at the table.

"Yes, thank you." She looked around, "This is so beautiful; I can still barely believe this is real."

"Very real," Lucas took her left hand in his, his thumb rubbing over the promise ring, "Are you sure you're okay, you look nervous."

Riley looked down, "You still know me so well after all this time."

"I do, so spill." He told her before taking a sip of his pale ale.

"It's ridiculous Lucas." She looked into his peridot eyes, "I've never actually been present when the couple cuts the cake."

"God I love you." He told her before leaning in, kissing her softly.

"What was that for?"

"For being you Riley, I think it's sweet, and adorable that you're nervous for that. I get it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Princess."

* * *

Across the tent Topanga felt Cory's hand on her arm, "He just kissed her."

"Why are you freaking out?" Topanga rolled her eyes, "You gave him your blessing for him to propose, not once but twice. What is wrong with you?"

"The rational part of me is okay with this, hell I set the whole thing up with Farkle." He confessed, "But the other part of me wants to protect Riley from getting hurt again."

"Cory," Topanga made her husband look at her, "They broke up almost eight years ago because our daughter humped to a conclusion. Lucas Friar has loved her since the day they met and vice versa. We should be thankful that Riley found that. Do I agree with him not telling her about moving back to New York, not really, but I also get it. This is their lives and we have to let them live it. Besides they've kissed plenty of times before."

"You didn't see them I bed, laying their together." He let out a small protective growl.

"Cory," Topanga just shook her head, "They're going to get married one day, Lucas is going to have a deadbolt on his door to keep you out, isn't he?"

"Maybe," Coy shrugged, "She looks happy thought, doesn't she?"

"Beyond so," Topanga rested her head on his shoulder, "Not everyone can be us."

"True." Cory sighed, "So when do you think he proposes, first time he sees her, or sometime after that?"

Topanga smiled, "Probably depends on how mad she is at first."

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Lucas Friar, the best man." He held up his champagne glass up as he looked around, "When I was in middle school, I moved here from Texas and made the best friends a guy could ever wish for. Farkle, you were this goofy guy, but I couldn't help but be friends with you. You've done amazing things in this world, and I know that you and Isadora will continue to do so. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Riley rose, holding her glass tightly, "Hello everyone, I'm Riley Matthews, one of Farkle's fake ex-wives, the second one of course." She caught a look from Maya. "I've known Farkle since pre-school, and he is one of the best friends a girl could ever hope for. Isadora came into our lives during middle school, and while we didn't always understand each other we were willing to learn. Seeing them together, now, so happy is what the world is all about; people change people, the secret of life. I love you both."

Everyone drank to the happy couple and Riley felt like she was about to cry.

"It's now time for Farkle and Isadora to share their first dance." The MC announced as the band began to play the song they had chosen.

Riley held Lucas' hand as they watched the newlyweds dance, before trading off to dance with their respective parents.

"Farkle and Isadora would like to invite everyone else to join them on the dance floor." The MC smiled as the couple swayed to their song.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas rose from his seat, taking her hand.

"You may." Riley followed him to the dance floor, "How many dances have you gotten so far Dr. Friar?"

"Not as many as I would like, but we have time, we also have almost eight years to make up for." He held her close, trying to figure out how to tell her he wasn't going back to Texas, that he'd only planned to do that so he could bring his stuff up, but Farkle had it done for him.'

"Where do you want to go first?" Riley thought about all the trips they could plan.

"I like that South Dakota idea, go see Mount Rushmore, see a bit of the west. When do you want to go? When's a good time for you?"

"November, that's my slowest month at least cake wise, what about you?"

"I think November would be good." He spun her out before pulling her back against him.

"Do you think it will be cold?"

"Maybe, but not as cold as the winter."

They continued dancing, not only to the music, but around everything they both wanted to say, and neither would.

"It's now time for the Bride and Groom to cut the cake!"

Riley stood off as far away as she could, Lucas was near her. "I've seen hundreds of pictures of this moment, but it means so much more that it's for them."

Maya had been snapping a few pictures throughout the day, and couldn't help but get one of Riley and Lucas while they'd been dancing. She didn't know what they were talking about, but both looked happier then she could ever remember seeing them.

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Look how in love these 2 crazy kids are, think they'll figure it out? Lucas goes back to Texas tomorrow. #Boo #RucasReunion

"Riley, the cake is amazing." Darby their old school friend came over to tell her, "Will you be at the bakery this week? My parents anniversary is in September and I would love it you could do the cake for the party."

"Of course, email me and we'll set up an appointment." Riley smiled.

"It's great to see you two together."

"Darby," Lucas smiled, "Thanks for sending me the link to the article. I had no idea what anyone was talking about at first."

Darby thought for a second before her eyes went wide, "Oh yeah, wait you didn't know they were tweeting about you?"

"Nope, no idea."

Darby nodded, "Well, good luck. I'll see you in a few days Riley."

"Look, everyone is enjoying the cake." Lucas pointed out when Darby walked away.

Riley smiled, "Yeah, they really are."

"Riles, this is the best cake yet." Maya shoved a plate at her friend, "Huckleberry, can I please borrow my best friend?"

"Sure."

Maya pulled Riley away from him, "Peaches."

"Yes Honey?" Riley asked as they started dancing to the pop song playing.

"Where should I make Zay take me for a weekend away; Poconos or Vermont?"

Riley thought for a moment, "Vermont I think, it'll be fall by the time you two can get away, and I bet the colors will be wonderful that time of year."

"Good idea." Maya looked around to Zay and Lucas chatting, "So you and the Cowboy ever decide about the once a year thing?"

"I think I might take a trip in November to South Dakota, see Mount Rushmore, Crazy Horse, all that kind of stuff." She tried to dance around with her answer.

"You're not taking that trip alone I hope."

"No, I think I'll have someone with me." Riley looked towards Lucas, "I know you think it's silly, but with where we are right now in life, I think it's a good way to keep things going."

"I still think you should ask him to come home to New York, but you know your relationship better than I do." Maya looked to Zay, "Can you believe Zay and I are married."

"No! You totally cut me out of being your maid of honor." Riley teased, "But I knew you two belonged together, and I'm happy you guys figured it out and one day, you'll tell me the entire story."

"I think you're taking it better than my Mom and Shawn."

Riley nodded, "You know, Shawn is a lot like my Dad, probably not ready to let you go. He might be your step-father, but he loves you like you were his own."

"Yeah, I think that was part of why we kept it secret."

"I'm glad it's out in the open." Riley giggled, "So are you changing your last name?"

"Not yet, at least not professionally. Maybe if we have kids. But before you get all excited to be Aunt Riley that is not happening yet. We're not ready for a baby."

Riley smiled, "I'm gonna be Aunt Riley, one day."

Maya leaned in close knowing the song would change soon, "Ask Lucas to stay."

"Maya . . . I can't."

"Trust me, you can."

Riley shook her head.

"Maya I cut in?" Luas asked as the song changed to a slow one.

Before Maya could answer Zay had taken her hand and whisked her away.

"Smooth move Friar."

"Well I figure I would have to steal whatever time with you I could." His heart raced as she put her arms around his neck and they slow danced.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" She felt her heart tighten as she realized time was ticking away from them.

"The flight I booked isn't until seven," He started as he looked into her scared brown eyes. "but I cancelled it earlier."

Riley stopped dancing, "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "What I needed to get back to in Texas, doesn't need my attention anymore."

She didn't understand, she just looked up into his green eyes, trying not to get lost, "How is that possible?"

"Well, what I had to do in Texas was pack all my stuff into a moving truck and drive a couple of days before getting to my new apartment."

"Oh no, did you lose the apartment?"

"No, I didn't." He sighed, trying to figure out how to say this. She was going to be mad. "Farkle actually went behind my back and had all my stuff moved and mostly unpacked a couple of days ago."

Riley frowned, "Oh, I still don't get why you cancelled your flight."

"Let's talk about this later, when it's just you and me, okay?"

She nodded, the happiness of the weekend fading away.

"Okay single ladies, you know what time it is!" The MC called out and Lucas pushed Riley to join the group.

Riley felt silly as she stood waiting for someone desperate to catch it when it landed right in her waiting arms.

A few minutes later Lucas caught the garter, Riley could see her mother holding her father back as they made their way through the silly tradition.

"At least I know I don't have to worry about Charlie coming in and sweeping you off your feet when I'm not looking."

"No, you really don't. Charlie was a lot of grand gestures, but he doesn't have my heart. He was never going to get it anyway. It's been yours since Maya threw me into your lap on the subway."

Lucas dipped her, "Well remind me to thank her for that someday."

"And now we say goodbye to the happy couple, Farkle and Isadora Minkus! They will be off on their honeymoon in Australia, where they plan to take time studying the native insects." The MC's face cringed when he got to the last part, not what one would normally read.

Riley and Lucas said goodbye to their friends, "Just have fun, get lots of rest on the flight." She told him.

Farkle smiled, "Be happy, no matter what happens tomorrow or next week, enjoy the life you have. You might find it's sweeter then you realize."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucas shot Farkle a look, "I just mean that I think it's wonderful that the two of you have finally reconnected, I was about to make something happen if it hadn't been for the wedding. Enjoy the time you have together, I know this isn't the end for you, I have a feeling the two of you will figure this out."

"Have fun in Australia." Lucas gave his old friend a hug.

"Yeah, you have fun setting up that clinic of yours; I can't wait to know more about it." Farkle gave him a knowing smile.

Maya and Zay said their goodbyes as well, and eventually everyone else had gone to enjoy the last few songs of the band, leaving the four friends alone together for the first time in days as they watched Farkle and Isadora's limo lights vanish in the night.

"Lucas, can I catch up with you later. I need some girl time with Maya." Riley grabbed her best friend by the arm. "I'm sure you and Zay have stuff to discuss."

"Of course, be safe ladies." Lucas called out as the girls walked down to the beach.

"Riley, what's going on?" Maya stopped her so she could take off her heels which were already filling with sand.

"We didn't get to spend as much time together on the beach as we had planned, so I wanted to take a walk with my best friend."

"You know Riles, I haven't seen you this happy in ages, hold onto that okay."

"I'm going to try." She stopped as the wind blew her curls into her face, "I was terrified of seeing him again you know. I think a part of me always knew he was coming to New York, I mean I should've. That he would see you guys, and you would all do what you all do best, try and protect me."

"We didn't want you hurt, and you never told us why you broke up with him. So we just never brought him up on purpose." Maya sighed.

"Maya, he held onto this ring in his wallet for eight years, who does that?"

"A man so heartbroken and still love sick that he was never ready to let go." Maya shrugged, "I don't know, I've never had a guy love me that way."

"Zay is in love with you that way." Riley sat down in the sand, "Did he really run to you on New Year's Eve to declare his love for you?"

Maya sat next to her, "Yeah, we'd been fighting about everything and I told him I just didn't want to talk to him for a while. And there I was in my loft, surrounded by college and art friends, and Zay comes in, rushed up to me and kisses me. Tells me he's loved me for so long he doesn't even know when it started, and he can't live without me."

"I'm happy for you, I just wish I had known." Riley looked out towards the water, "I don't know what the future really holds for me and Lucas, but I believe him. I think we will have one."

"Are you two doing that sappy goodbye thing tonight?"

"Actually, Lucas is going to drive me and Scottie into the city tomorrow. Do you think you and Zay can find your way back without me?"

"Yeah, I think the husband and I can figure that out. When's his flight?"

"He said seven, but mentioned that he cancelled his booking, something about Farkle going and setting up movers for him and unpacking his stuff in the new place. We got interrupted before he could finish explaining it."

Maya's eyes were wide, "Really, wow, so are you going to try and seduce him into staying in the city?"

"No, but I might invite him up and I don't expect him to turn me down if I'm honest."

"When you two get married please can I have a better color for my dress?"

"You look cute in this blue." Riley pouted, "And who says you get one, you eloped and kept the whole thing secret, maybe I'll just have Isadora as a bridesmaid."

"You wouldn't!"

Riley smiled, "True, but I don't expect to get married anytime soon."

"Says the girl who caught the bouquet." Maya laughed.

"You're going to be pregnant before I'm engaged."

"No way. I already told you, we're not ready for that."

Riley rubbed her hands together, "I think you'll get pregnant before I get engaged, let's make a bet."

Maya nodded her interest peaked, "Okay, it's got to be a good one then."

"If Lucas and I get engaged before you find out your pregnant, you get to pick our honeymoon destination. If you find out your pregnant, before we get engaged, I get to pick the baby's middle name."

Maya thought for a second before taking her friends hand, "Deal. Riles, do you ever wish things had gone differently between you and Lucas?"

"Do I wish we had these last eight years together, yes and no. If I hadn't been a total moron and beyond insecure, I never would've discovered my love of baking, cake decorating. I wouldn't have made that amazing cake for Farkle, I wouldn't own the bakery. I could never fathom wishing that away. I've grown a lot as a person in this time, just as Lucas has. Maybe a higher power needed us apart so we could become the people we are, the people we need to be."

"That is a wonderful way to look at it." Maya looked out to the ocean, "So, should I bring over ice cream tomorrow night or will you be okay?"

"Maybe on Tuesday night." Riley leaned her head on her friends shoulder, "I've been kind of spoiled having so much time with him. I don' know how I'll last until we go to South Dakota."

"I have a feeling you won't have to wait too long to see him again. I think right now that the two of you have reunited, nothing is going to keep you apart, not even the space between Texas and New York."

"Thanks Honey."

"No problem Peaches."

They sat in the sand, listening to the ocean a little while longer, enjoying their last night in the Hamptons before returning to the city.

* * *

"Good boy Scottie." Lucas told the dog as he and Zay walked in the opposite direction then the girls on the beach.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?"

"Us probably" Lucas breathed in the air.

"So, you're clinic will open on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I talked to Topanga, she said all my paperwork is ready, Auggie told her that all the medical stuff arrived Friday, and Farkle had movers bring all my stuff up and unpacked for the most part."

"So you're not going back to Texas now, what are you going to tell Riley?"

He sighed, "No idea, I tried to tell her while we were dancing, but I just don't know how she's going to react. I'm scared Zay."

"Riley loves you; she wants to be with you. She might be angry at first but the minute she gets lost in your eyes it'll be forgiven." Zay looked to his friend, "Are you going to propose to her?"

"I have the ring; I don't want to scare her off right away though." Lucas stopped to pet Scottie as they turned around. "What about you and Maya, you're married, children in the future?"

"Maybe, but not yet."

"Look at us Zay, two Texas boys who moved to New York and fell in love with best friends. How lucky are we?"

"Beyond lucky; especially you, you got dumped cause of a goat."

"You know, I'm not sure who has it worse, Riley for not realizing Siobhan was a goat or me because it was part of my pledge."

"I think it's bad for both of you, but it's in the past and you can laugh about it."

"Scottie, ignore Zay. Listen, you are going to come with me and Riley to New York, you'll be staying in Riley's apartment, but I think pretty soon we'll figure out a way for all of us to be together in one apartment."

Scottie barked and jumped with excitement.

"I can't wait to see Riley's face when she realizes that you're back in New York for real."

"Neither can I." Lucas had to confess to himself, he was pretty sure she'd get a bit heated at first, but he believed that she would eventually calm down.


	9. Chapter 9: Show Me What I'm Looking For

_Author Note: These two cannot keep their hands off each other! One more chapter after this one and we're done! Seriously you have all been so amazing and kind. Don't forget a Zaya fic is coming!_

 _Song used Save the Best for Last—Vanessa Williams_

 **Chapter Nine: Show Me What I'm Looking For**

"I made a silly bet with Maya earlier." Riley and Lucas were packing their things to prepare to leave in the morning. Both were their pajamas, finding a peaceful comfort in that.

Lucas stood in the bathroom door, his toothbrush in his hand, "What did you bet?"

"Well," Riley pulled her hair away from her face into a ponytail, keeping it in place with an elastic she'd had around her wrist, "She thinks since I caught the bouquet, that it automatically means you'll propose to me before she gets pregnant. So I told her that if that were to happen she gets to pick our honeymoon location, but if she gets pregnant first I get to pick the baby's middle name."

Lucas listened, and didn't speak as he brushed his teeth, after he rinsed his mouth he looked over to Riley, "Where would Maya pick for us, if you had to guess?"

"I don't know, Niagara Falls, it won't matter. I have a feeling she'll be pregnant soon."

"Riley, you didn't know they were even married, none of us did until yesterday."

"True, but I did know something was going on. It's just a feeling." Riley waved it off like it was no big deal.

Lucas tried to hide the smile that crept on his face while he watched her. He still didn't know how to tell her. Suddenly he realized going back to Texas would be easier then telling her right now. "Say we did get married, I'm not proposing right now, where would you want to honeymoon?"

"Paris."

"I did pretty much promise we would be in Paris together one day." He smiled at the memory before kissing her, feeling her body relax under his.

 _This_ was everything that Riley had ever wanted. This was what she was going to have for the rest of her life, maybe not right away, but they would figure it out.

His hand slipped under her tank top, and she arched her body towards his, encouraging the touch. Riley shed her tank top and he lost his t-shirt, before they began kissing again, nibbling necks and ears as fingers pushed away bottoms.

They were slow as they made love, each wanting it to last as long as possible. When she cried out his name, he couldn't hold back any longer. He held her afterwards, neither moving, just listening to the others heartbeat.

They woke up at six, Scottie whimpering, in need of a walk.

They threw their pajama's back on, each grabbed their trusted hoodies and took Scottie for his last walk on the beach.

Over breakfast Riley discovered her parents would be spending the week with the Minkus' and Hunters which surprised her, "Don't you have that new tenant moving into the retail space and building?" Riley was finishing her cup of coffee.

"Oh all the paperwork is arranged, he has his keys, his stuff is even moved in already, he just needs to set everything up." Topanga looked to Lucas over her coffee cup.

"Do you know when he'll be arriving?"

"Noon today I'm betting, maybe earlier. I wouldn't worry about it sweetie." Topanga looked away from Lucas and to her daughter, "When do you hear back from Cake Wars?"

"I don't know Mom, we'll see. I'm not going to get all nervous about that, besides I have several cakes to do this week, and I know Darby is going to come on in for an appointment about her parents wedding anniversary."

"So you'll be busy, that's good." Cory looked up from his fruit salad, "I'm glad you're doing so well Riley."

"Thanks Dad, but we should get ready to leave Lucas, I know you wanted to get on the road soon."

"Yeah we should. Mr. Minkus thank you for letting us use your car, where would you like me to leave it.

Stuart emailed Lucas the address for his parking garage, "Just drop it off when you're done this afternoon."

"Again, thank you." Lucas looked to everyone, "It was great seeing you all, hopefully I'll see you all again soon."

Cory smiled as he watched his daughter and Lucas leave.

"They're going to have a great honeymoon in a few months." Maya announced.

"Did Lucas propose already?" Topanga leaned close to the young blonde.

"No, not yet, but she and I made a bet." She explained thankful that Zay wasn't in the room at the moment, "She thinks I'll be pregnant before Lucas proposes to her. I mean that boy is dying to pop the question."

"You know he asked for Cory's blessing again."

"Again?" Maya was shocked, "And he gave it to him?"

"They love each other, I will probably never be ready to let Riley go, but I see the way he looks at her, I hear the way he talks about her, and any guy who kept her on his vision board for eight years, is obviously determined."

"Wow, well I hope he can afford to take her to Paris, because that's my pick for them"

Topanga smiled, "Good choice."

"How mad do you think Riley is going to be at him when she finds out he's not going back to Texas?"

"I have no idea, I love Riley, and it's obvious to us that Lucas is moving back to New York. But we're also not afraid of that next step. They've never been good about that. Part of why we're staying here, they're exhausting."

Maya giggled, "They really are. I tried to get her to ask Lucas to move back, but she is dead set on him returning to Texas. How mad is she going to be at all of us?"

"No as mad as she is at herself. I mean seriously, I think at this point he could show her a picture of the building and she would say, 'Oh cool, you have the same style in Austin as we have.' She'll be thrilled when she realizes what it all beans, but that hope, she's trying not to allow it to overwhelm her."

Maya nodded along, it made sense once she heard it out loud from Topanga.

* * *

Riley was trying to find a radio station as Lucas pulled out of the driveway; it seemed bittersweet to know that these were her last few hours with him, until November? She couldn't think about that, she couldn't think about the time they would spend apart.

 _And now we're standing face-to-face  
_ _Isn't this world a crazy place?  
_ _Just when I thought our chance had passed,  
_ _You got and save the best for last_

"Aww, I love this song." Riley looked out the window, Scottie was in the backseat, his head hanging out as they drove down the road.

"I remember when I first heard that song after out breakup." Lucas began, "I was at a mixer, and it came on and this girl asked me to dance, I excused myself, because all I could think about was you, the last time we were together in New York on the roof of your building."

"The same roof we had our first real kiss."

"The same roof we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend, officially."

"And the same one where we agreed to go to separate colleges." Riley was silent for a moment. "The same roof, I would wait for you on New Year's Eve each year. You might have been climbing fire escapes on Christmas Eve, but in my head I always thought New Year's would be when you would show up."

"We were always so close, but so far at the same time, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we were." Riley straightened up, insisting to herself not to dwell on the past, "Are you ever going to tell me the name of your clinic?"

"Okay, I guess I can tell you now." Lucas felt the smile on his face, "Purple Cat Animal Clinic."

It only took her half a moment before she realized what he was doing, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I always thought it would be a cute name. I used one of the cats you drew me ages ago for a logo, I hope you don't hate me."

"I have never hated you Lucas, I never could."

"Even when you thought I was dating a goat?"

"Even then."

"That's good to know."

"Why you plan on dating another goat?"

"Nope, Siobhan is strictly my past, and you Riley Matthews are my future."

When they arrived on Riley's street, her stomach knotted and she tried to keep from feeling the ache in her heart that was already growing.

When Lucas opened the door for her, she hesitated to get out afraid of what life without Lucas in it again would be like, especially now that she knew exactly how good it would be.

"Riley?" Lucas held her tightly, "This isn't the last time you're going to see me, I promise you."

"What if something comes up and you can't go to South Dakota, or you don't come back for Christmas?"

"You will see me before then, I promise you." He kissed her cheek before going to get her bags. She slowly walked up the front steps, digging through her purse for her key.

Lucas plugged in the security code without thinking about it and Riley froze. How did he know the code, it got changed every few months?

"Did I tell you it already?" She couldn't remember if she'd told it to him.

He didn't answer as she walked down the hall to her apartment.

"I must've why else would you know it." She unlocked her door, the apartment warm so she immediately went to open the windows.

Something was nagging at her though, why couldn't she recall telling Lucas the code?

Lucas had come back in with Scottie and closed the door, "Are you okay Riley?"

"Yeah, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Lucas pushed her hair behind her ear, "You don't have to say goodbye. Sit down."

Riley moved to her couch, a hand me down from her parents. "Lucas, I don't want to talk right now. I just want us to share what time we have left."

"Riley . . ." How was he going to tell her? Before he could her lips were on his, white hot heat emanating from her.

"We can always talk later." She breathed into his ear, "Right now, you're here with me and I plan on giving you a proper goodbye."

Her mouth found his again before could protest and they moved to her bedroom, stripping their clothes off quickly as they could before falling into the bed, bodies becoming one.

Riley quickly fell asleep in his arms afterwards.

Lucas closed his eyes, wishing he could tell her. He climbed out of bed, knowing he had to go return the car.

He found a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Riley,  
_ _I love you more than I could ever put into words on paper. I will see you sooner than you think.  
_ _Lucas_

He left the note on the pillow, kissing her forehead before he left. He just hoped she wouldn't be furious with him when he showed up later.

Lucas was getting his bags out of the car when he found an envelope with his name on it. He knew that handwriting anywhere and everywhere. He pulled out the letter.

 _Lucas,  
_ _I know I told you that I don't think I can ask you to move back to New York. Not after you've spent the past eight years without me building a life, building towards your own clinic. But I have to ask. Come home Lucas. Come back to New York, you belong here with me and Scottie.  
_ _I know you won't move back to New York, at least not yet. Maybe in a few years once we've figured this all out, or maybe I'll move to Texas. We're still very young; we still have a lot of time before we have to decide where to build our life together.  
_ _That's what I want Lucas, I want us to have this amazing life together and I_ _ **know**_ _we will. I can already picture it, us married in a small ceremony on the roof of my building at sunset on one of those last warm fall afternoons. I can see the Christmas tree by our fireplace, yes we'll have one. Scottie will be lying near it, with our children playing nearby and the gentle snow falling outside.  
_ _Farkle, Isadora, Maya, and Zay will all be with us during the holidays, all our children playing together, growing up to be the best of friends.  
_ _I waited eight years for us to be us again; I just hope I don't have to wait eight more for us to start our life together.  
_ _Come home to me Lucas, come home to our future. I want to get started on it with you.  
_ _I've loved you for so long, I don't remember a time in my life when I didn't love you. Sometimes it hurt to love you, like when I pushed you and Maya together, or when I thought you were dating a beautiful blonde in college, even though you were supposed to be with me. I really do feel beyond ridiculous about Siobhan the goat; I'm over the moon that you can forgive me.  
_ _Lucas Friar, I will wait for you to come home to me, but whatever we have until then I will cherish. I never want you to not be a part of my life.  
_ _Love Always,  
_ _Riley_

Lucas fell more in love with Riley as he read the letter. He put his bags in his apartment, it was large, it had a fireplace, this was going to be their home he just knew it. But first he had to do a few things and he just hoped that she didn't spot him first.

* * *

When Riley woke she realized how late in the afternoon it was, so she wasn't surprised to see the note from Lucas. A part of her felt guilty for never letting him say what he needed to say. But it was better this way.

She took a quick shower and took Scottie for a walk, stopping to pick up some dog food for him and something for her own dinner. After they ate when they got home she went up to her parents' apartment, she needed to sit in the bay window, let its magic wash over her. The moment she sat back on the cushioned seat she knows everything will be okay once again. She looked out at the city, finding comfort in the hustle and bustle around her.

Her phone rings, she looked at the time realizing it's not as late as she thinks, shouldn't he be on a plane right now. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiles, somethings will never change. "I got your note."

"Good. Are you in your old room?"

"Yeah, I felt like I needed its magic before I go to work." She studied the room behind him. "Where are you?"

"My new apartment, remember Farkle had everything set up for me. I'm about to hang up some of my artwork, I hope I don't disturb the neighbors." He smiled playfully.

"I'm sure they would understand."

"Do you have a lot of work at the bakery tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, not really much. I just have to leave the staff a list of what needs to be made by when in the morning, and to go through the emails. I'm a little nervous about what I'm going to find."

"You should get some rest then, don't push yourself. Besides you're on a normal person's sleep schedule, it might take you a few days to get back to your wacky Riley schedule."

"Haha, cute."

"Yes, you are, one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you to." She didn't want to hang up yet.

"Get some sleep, cuddle up with Scottie. I'll be dreaming of you."

"I'll be dreaming if you to."

"Good night Princess."

"Good night Cowboy."

Riley sat at the bay window for a few more minutes after the call ended. She did feel better; something was still nagging at her though. As she was walking out of the room she bumped into the desk and something caught her eye. She leaned down to look at the document closely, _Lease Agreement L. Friar._

Riley couldn't stop herself, pulling the paperwork slowly and just enough that she could see what it was for.

As she scanned the paperwork, she realized it was exactly what she thought it was. That was why Lucas had known the security code; her Mother gave it to him last week.

It all started to _finally_ make sense to Riley. She couldn't help but smile and still feel ridiculous at the same time. He had never said he was setting up his clinic in Texas, she of course had assumed. But why wouldn't she, he'd lived there for eight years. She had hoped he would come home to New York; she just wasn't sure he thought of it as home anymore.

She thought about calling Maya, but realized they probably already knew.

Sitting back at the bay window, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Lucas Friar was home, it had always been the plan, _they_ had always been the plan. He'd been working towards them the entire time.

Riley dug through the top drawer of her Mother's desk, knowing she had copies of keys to all the apartments. She found the one for Lucas' new place. She had an idea, but she didn't know if she had the time to do it.

* * *

"Riles, where are you?" Maya knocked on her best friend's door; she should be awake by now.

"Hey come on in." Riley pulled her in as Scottie stayed back once he realized it wasn't Lucas.

"Sorry Scottie, just me." Maya had a bag of take out with her, "I thought you might need this since Ranger Rick went back to Texas, also look what I brought over."

Riley smiled when she saw the worn case of one of their favorite movies _A League of Their Own_.

"Awesome, I've been dying to watch this."

"You are really chipper; I wasn't expecting that, what's going on?"

"I've just decided I can't wallow in missing him, I mean let's be real I basically spent eight years doing just that. So instead I'm going to be happy with my life, my best friends, and whatever else until I see him again."

"Still planning on South Dakota?"

"Yeah, we are." Riley wondered if they would make the trip after all, but she had a feeling they would.

"So tell me what happened yesterday." Maya was pulling herself up onto the counter when Riley started blushing. "Oh God, you guys did it all over this place didn't you?"

"Are you telling me that you and Zay haven't all over your loft?"

"Okay, we're all trash." Maya rolled her eyes, "So you guys got back here, said goodbye a few times, and he went to the airport. Have you talked?"

"We video chatted last night, he was already in his new apartment. I expect he'll call again tonight to heck in." Riley opened her takeout box, digging into her favorite noodles.

Maya looked at her friend, "You are way too calm, your freaking me out."

"I feel centered for the first time in a very long time, I usually only feel this way when I'm lost in decorating a cake." Riley moved to the couch, "I feel like a piece of me that was missing all this time is back."

"Farkle should've gotten married years ago if that's what it was going to take to get you and Lucas together."

Riley shrugged, "Think of all those close calls Lucas and I had over the years. I mean we're in the background of so many of each other's pictures."

Maya sighed, "Fine, so are we watching the movie or not?"

"Pop it in." Riley went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and glasses, "So you and Zay planning a romantic getaway soon?"

"Actually, funny thing, Farkle gave us a trip; we're going to Hawaii for a week in October."

"Wow, Farkle was really in a giving mood huh, a trip for you and Zay, having all of Lucas' stuff moved to New York so he wouldn't have to go back to Texas."

Maya started to choke on her wine, coughing as she looked at her best friend, "Wait, back it up Riley."

"Shh, keep it down. I know he's in there." She pointed towards the wall they shared. "I kind of sort of found the paperwork last night in my old room when I went up to the bay window to think."

"So you're pretending not to know? Riley he moved back to New York for you."

"Yes, and he has a plan, but I have one as well now. So we'll see who gets to put theirs in motion first." She smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I'm mad as hell he didn't tell me, but I don't think I would've liked the news very much if he did. It would've added stress to the situation."

"You two are so exhausting." Maya sighed as she dug into her dinner.

"Promise you won't tell him that I know."

"Fine, whatever, I won't promise not to tell Zay, cause I tell my husband everything." Maya couldn't believe this. Why couldn't these two make it easy just once?

"I wouldn't ask you to keep it from Zay." Riley looked to the TV, "So how's your final piece coming. Have you broken through, figured it out yet?"

"Not yet," Maya poured herself another glass of wine, "I'm close though, I can feel it. It's just waiting to click, you know that feeling?"

"Yeah, I sure do."

* * *

Riley was down in the bakery when Lucas called that night. "Hey." She smiled to him, trying to figure out what room of the apartment he was in.

"Hi, how was your day?" He was stretched out on his bed, his free arm behind his head.

"Not bad, got to see Maya, getting all the work done that I couldn't focus on yesterday. Once I finish this paperwork, I have to get started on some decorations for this week's cakes."

"I wish I could be there watching you work."

Riley bit her lip to keep from smiling, "I know you wish that. So how's getting the clinic set up?"

"It's good; I got a lot done today setting up the exam rooms and what not. Tomorrow I'll set up the office stuff."

"Do you have anyone to help you with that?"

"Not yet, but we'll see just how busy I am."

"I wish I could be there to help you."

"I wish that to." He smiled, "I love you Riley, one day closer to being together again."

"We sure are; I love you Lucas." She blew him a kiss before disconnecting.

She returned to her work, a smile on her face as she went through the papers.

She prepared the decorations for the next cake she was putting together, and found that she had finished everything earlier then she'd intended to. She started to double check, and when the rest of the staff came in she left early.

Instead of going straight upstairs to her apartment, Riley went to her favorite market and grabbed all the items she needed for what she was plotting.

It was still early morning when she got back to the building; she could see the light on in what was going to be his animal clinic and his familiar shadow moving around. Perfect.

She took the key she borrowed from her mother's drawer the other night and let herself into his apartment. She looked around, his things were nice, generic and he was definitely missing some personality on display.

She started to unpack the items she'd bought, bowls for Scottie that she set up in the kitchen. She took out several pictures she framed of them over the years, setting them up around his living room, placing her favorite one of the two of them in his bedroom.

She checked the fridge and knew it needed to be stocked, so she ran out again to the market, getting just a few things before she went back to her place to take Scottie for his morning walk, specifically going past the clinic, hoping he would see her, when Scottie started to bark. He _knew_ Lucas was near. He could sense it.

"Shh Scottie, be patient, I've waited eight years for this, you wait a little while longer." She glanced up at the window just as Lucas looked away.

* * *

He thought about going outside right then and there to see her, but something stopped him. He didn't know what; maybe it was the mischievous grin her on her face.

She and Scottie moved down the street, and he knew today was the day; he wasn't going to be able to avoid her any longer, not that he wanted to.

He took out his cell and dialed Maya's number waiting for her to pick up. "What up Ranger Rick?"

"She knows doesn't she?"

"As far as I know she thinks you're in Texas. If you don't want her thinking that, do something." Maya lied, thankful he couldn't see her face.

"Are you sure she doesn't know?"

"How would she? She never put the clues together before, what makes you think she fit that final little puzzle piece into place?" Maya froze, "I gotta go, I have to go finish my art piece. Zay said he'll be by this afternoon to help you with the office furniture."

"Great, thanks Maya. I'll talk to you later."

"Riley, what are you up to?" Maya left her a voicemail, sure her friend was asleep, but knowing she was plotting something.

A few minutes later Riley called her back, "Peaches, I'm not up to anything."

"Riley, he thinks you know."

"I do know, and he'll figure it out as soon as he goes in his apartment, if he's observant." Riley looked out her window, "Oh your husband is here, I wonder who he could be visiting."

"He's helping Lucas build office furniture today." Maya sighed.

"Good." Riley smiled to herself, "If Lucas doesn't notice, Zay will."

"Notice what?"

"I'm sure you'll find out when he does. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Maya rolled her eyes as she put her phone down for only a moment.

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Hey IZayBay if you get a chance look around Lucas' apartment, I think Riles left him something.

 **IZayBay  
** Um, wouldn't she have to know he was here…she knows! MayaPHartArt

 **MayaPHartArt**  
Can we hurry this #RucasReunion up, they're exhausting af. IZayBay

 **IZayBay  
** I'll see what I can do baby. MayaPHartArt

* * *

"Seriously Zay, you're a life saver." Lucas told him as they entered his apartment, he went straight towards the bathroom.

"Yeah well, I figured why not help I did put you guys on blast all over twitter. Besides no reason for you to put all that stuff together by yourself." He looked around the living room, spotting what he thought Maya had meant for him to find.

"Cotton Candy Face, I see you figured it out." He said to himself as he took a quick picture of the pictures and sent it to Maya, trying to decide if he should point them out to Lucas or not.

* * *

Maya was still on the edge of figuring this last piece out when her phone vibrated with the picture message from Zay. She zoomed in and laughed before dialing Riley.

"You went and left framed pictures of you guys all over his apartment?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Maya."

"I have a picture that can be up in twitter in less than thirty seconds."

"I also left some food and water bowls for Scottie, and I might have stocked his fridge a little bit. I swear he must've been surviving on take out the last few days." Riley looked out the window and then towards the wall, "How much longer do you think I have before Lucas notices?"

"Depends on how preoccupied Lucas is."

"If he doesn't come and knock on my door in the next thirty minutes, text Zay and tell him to get a bottle of water from the fridge, not to say anything of course, to just do it."

"I will, no problem."

"Thanks Honey, we'll talk soon."

* * *

Zay could tell that Lucas was focused on getting stuff set up that he hadn't noticed the pictures Riley had put out, or the food bowl for the dog. They were taking a break, sitting in Lucas' living room when his phone buzzed.

 _Riley says go get a bottle of water from the fridge. Don't tell Lucas where you got it, make him think about it._

So after a moment Zay just got up and went to the fridge and got a bottled water, "You want one man?"

"Yeah that would be—wait, Zay where did you get that?"

Zay looked at the bottle in his hand and then at Lucas, "This is a refrigerator, do they no longer exist in Texas? They keep our food and drinks cold."

Lucas came into the kitchen, he looked at the contents of the fridge, trying to figure out where it all came from, "I didn't, who would do this?"

"Lucas, do you remember that time in middle school when we were all worried about Riley when she was trying out for cheerleader? And everyone was gathered round her bed, acting like she was hiding under the covers, because none of you thought she would sneak out, until I pulled the comforter off the bed."

"Yeah, what about that?"

"You're being dense again, Riley has access to a key, she is the only one who would stock your fridge, put pictures on your mantle, and lord only knows what else."

Lucas stopped and actually looked around, he saw them all now. "She figured it out.'

"She sure did." Zay tossed Lucas a bottled water, "Now, you need to freshen up so the two of you can say hello."

* * *

Riley had showered, curled her hair and put on the cutest sundress she could find in her closet. Scottie was on his leash, ready for his walk, but she feared he would take off as soon as he saw Lucas.

She stood at her door and counted to ten, preparing herself for this.

Just as she opened the door he was there.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She tried to pretend she was surprised.

"I came home."

"This was always your plan; you didn't need me to ask you to come back did you?"

Lucas almost got lost in her brown eyes, "You never had to ask me to come home, but I am so damn happy you did."

Riley kissed him as Scottie whined at their feet, wrapping the leash around them.

Lucas held her steady, "I guess we should take him for a walk, huh?"

"Yeah we should, God I missed you."

"It wasn't even two full days." He teased.

"That might be, but I don't want to spend another night without you."

"You won't have to." He finally got Scottie's leash unwrapped from around their legs, "You know, I think my apartment is bigger."

"It is." She led him and Scottie into the hallway, "Plus you have a bay window."

"That I do, hmm, something to think about." He took Riley's hand in his as she closed the door behind her and they took Scottie out of the building. At the bottom of the steps they stopped and Lucas kissed her, deeply, a body melting kiss.

Across the street Zay aimed his phone at them, capturing the moment.

 **IZayBay  
** Hey MayaPHartArt TheFarkle can we agree that #RucasReunion worked out in the end?

 **TheFarkle**  
I always know it would, we all did. IZayBay MayaPHartArt #RucasReunion

 **MayaPHartArt**  
He needs to hurry up and propose, I want to win that bet #RucasReunion

 **IZayBay  
** What bet did you make now MayaPHartArt

 **MayaPHartArt  
** Nothing you need to worry about just yet. IZayBay

* * *

Lucas and Riley returned to her apartment and sat down on the couch. "So how mad are you at me?"

"I don't know if I should strangle you, never speak to you again, or tear off your clothes and make love to you right now." She sat next to him, her body resting against his.

"I vote for the third option." He smiled, "I tried to tell you, I just never could. You kept stopping me."

"It's okay; I wasn't ready to hear it yet. Besides knowing would've ruined the weekend, it would've put all this pressure on us."

"I love you Riley, I never lied about going back to Texas, I planned to, to get my stuff."

"I know, but why did you not just come straight back?"

"I wanted to know just how much you missed me first." He confessed, "I could hear it in your voice that first night. God I almost raced up the fire escape to that bay window."

"What happens now?"

"Riley, will you be my girlfriend again?" a nervous smile crossed his lips.

"I sure will, I thought you would never ask." She kissed him softly, slowly.

"We're going to take this as slowly as you want, but I still think we should go to South Dakota. We could use a trip, just us."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed his neck, "I still have a few hours before work."

"I have an idea on how to make that time fly."

"Oh do you?" She felt his hand slip up the skirt of her dress, "I like the way you think Dr. Friar."

* * *

"I should be furious at you." Riley sat on her couch as she spoke on the phone to her parents, "But I'm glad I didn't know. I would've been a mess if I knew Lucas was moving in before he and I reconnected."

" _I'm just happy that the two of you are happy." Cory's voice was about as calm as could be, "I knew you two would get back together when he was here this spring."_

"You did, how did you know that?"

" _Because, he still carried the promise ring and the note with him. The Wonk did well in his part of this."_

Riley's jaw dropped, "You schemed this, how?"

" _Farkle mentioned Lucas was coming into town to look for space for his clinic. So I told him to bring Lucas by, besides I was curious how he would answer my questions, he did well, he always does. The two of you have my blessing Riley, I know I can be over the top at times, but I've always meant well."_

"Thank you Dad, when are you and Mom going to be back?"

" _Not for a few days, Shawn and Katy are still a bit shocked over the Maya and Zay thing."_

"I think we're all shocked about that, I love you Dad. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call and stretched back on the couch, this was real. She and Lucas were really together again and it wasn't going to end in just a few hours.

Her door opened, Scottie came racing in and Lucas was behind him with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey," he smiled, "How was talking to your parents?"

"Dad and Farkle schemed this up together." She smiled, "My Dad actually came up with a plan to get us back together."

"I think he secretly likes me." Lucas handed her the flowers.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He sat next to her, "So, I know we're taking this slow, but I still want to go to South Dakota with you in November, think you'll be up to it?"

Riley sniffed the flowers, breathing in their intoxicating scent, "I would love that."

"Great." He kissed her, "You know, we're going to have to figure out this schedule of ours."

Riley nodded, "I know, I think I could maybe move some stuff towards daytime hours, I mean I think the reason I did the night stuff was because I was missing you."

"You never have to miss me like that again."

"I know, and I am over the moon for that, almost as over the moon I am for you." She kissed him again, her heart filling with joy.

"I'm home Riley, right where I belong." He kissed the top head, as the two of them enjoyed the silence of togetherness.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Me Like You Do

_Author Note: Eek! The last chapter, wow, you all have been amazing. If you haven't already please check out my first Rucas/Liley fic Girl Meets Moment and I've started a collection of Rucas/Liley shorts called The Story of Us._

 _Song Used: Love Me Like You Do—Ellie Goulding_

 **Chapter Ten: Love Me Like You Do**

 _November_

It was early in the evening as Lucas sat at his desk going over some paperwork; well that was what he was supposed to be doing. Instead he was distracted by planning the last few details of his and Riley's trip to South Dakota. He couldn't help but smile to himself with his plans. The last few months had been as perfect as possible.

His clinic was doing well; he had a small staff working for him now. Riley had started working more normal hours, but sometimes she would sneak down to the bakery in the middle of the night to work on a cake. After a bout of month of living in both apartments, she officially moved in with him, while Auggie took over her old place.

" _Dr. Friar, you have a call on line two, it's your friend Zay."_

"Thanks Beth." He said to his receptionist before picking up the phone, "Hey Zay, what's up?"

"Maya and I are going to drop by tonight, is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Lucas finished submitting his hotel reservation, "Are you guys finally going to tell us how amazing Hawaii was?"

"Something like that." Zay's voice was playful, "Oh I think Farkle and Isadora might drop by as well."

"Okay, I'll let Riley know." Lucas looked over what he had on his desk, "I gotta go and get some stuff done before I can get home. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Lucas quickly went through his papers, seeing what could wait until morning, what needed to be done right away, and if he had any more calls he had to make. After twenty minutes he was done for the night and on his way out.

"Dr. Friar, Riley just called, wanted you to pick up a pizza from down the street before you come home. She said she called the order in." Beth told him as she started her end of night procedure.

"Thanks Beth, I'll see you in the morning." Lucas pulled his jacket on before walking out of the clinic and down to the pizzeria on the corner.

As he walked back to their apartment, he enjoyed the crisp autumn air, the small of the New York style pizza—because almost nothing else could be as good as that.

When he walked into the apartment he found Riley waiting, she wore a pair of jeans, and had a tunic top, looking comfortable but also beautiful. He was always amazed that she could do that, and she never realized just how good she looked. "I got the pie." He called out as Scottie ran towards him.

"Thank you." Riley kissed his cheek before taking it, "Maya called, she and Zay are coming over, and so are Farkle and Smackle, do you know what's going on?"

"Nope, Zay called to tell me the same thing." He took his jacket off hanging it on the coat hook. "How was work today?"

"It was great, you will never believe who came in to order a wedding cake."

"Who?"

Riley chuckled, "Missy Bradford, for her and Charlie's wedding."

"No way."

"Way." Riley shook her head, "You know what, God bless them."

Lucas shook his head, "Well at least now we know he did find someone interested in his special brand of romance."

"I guess so, but once Missy realized it was me, she decided on another bakery. I'm not torn up about it.'

"Good, I think it would be weird to make their cake." Lucas sat on the couch with Scottie, "I finished booking our trip to South Dakota!"

Riley raced over to him, forgetting about the pizza, "You did! So you figured out our itinerary?"

"I did, I found a really nice hotel, very romantic." His fingers played with her hair as he spoke, "It's going to be great."

"This is going to be so much fun, we'll go to South Dakota for a few days, come back, spend Thanksgiving with my family and our friends. It's going to be wonderful."

"God I love you."

"Lucas Friar, watch it with that charm, we have people coming over any minute and I can't get lost in you right now."

"Tonight then." He kissed her just as someone knocked on the door. "Ugh, that's them, isn't it?"

Riley got up and answered the door, finding all four of their friends waiting on the other end. "Come on in guys. Do you want anything to drink, we've got beer, wine, I picked up some soda earlier."

"Water for me please." Maya asked.

Riley stopped and looked at her friend, "Really, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just dehydrated." Maya explained as she glanced to Zay.

"So how was Hawaii?" Farkle asked when Riley came back in with a tray of drinks she sat on the coffee table.

"It was amazing, thank you again Farkle, it was above and beyond." Zay reminded him.

Farkle shrugged, "If I can do something nice for my friends I intend to do it."

"We've got pizza!" Riley brought the pie in with paper plates and napkins. "So what's everyone got going on?"

"We've got a new app coming out that's designed to encourage girls study science and math." Farkle explained, "You inspired that Riley."

"Aww, thanks Farkle."

"Also Isadora is about to start a trial on a new drug she designed for cancer treatments."

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, but I believe in what I've created so far."

"That's amazing," Lucas opened the bottle of beer Riley had brought out for him, "Zay, Maya, what about you guys?"

Zay got nervous and started rubbing the back of his head and looked to Maya. "Now or never?"

"Now or never."

"What's going on you two?" Riley tried to read Maya but couldn't at the moment.

"Well we're um, we're having a baby around May fifth." Maya took a sip of her water.

"I knew it!" Riley jumped up hugging her best friend, "I can't wait to pick the middle name."

"Wait, Maya, what is she talking about?" Zay looked at his wife concerned.

Maya looked down and then up at Lucas, "You couldn't have proposed already could you? Riley and I made a bet while we were in the Hamptons that if I got pregnant before Lucas proposed she would get to pick our child's middle name. If Lucas had proposed before I found out I was pregnant, I would get to pick their honeymoon destination."

Zay shook his head, "Can we all agree no more bets?"

"No, not going to happen." Riley handed him a plate of pizza, "Besides I promise it will be a good middle name."

"Okay, so what about the two of you anything new in Rucas world?"

"We're going to South Dakota in a few weeks." Lucas reminded his friends, "We'll be gone for a few days, but back for Thanksgiving."

"Wonderful, interesting choice, but wonderful." Farkle already knew what Lucas had planned.

"It's really good that all of us are together again." Maya sipped her water, "I like us all very much."

* * *

"This is amazing." Riley couldn't believe it as she and Lucas walked past the gift shops and cafes. "We're really here."

"Wow." Was all Lucas could say as they moved towards the viewing area.

They had both seen pictures of Mount Rushmore before, they'd read about it online, but seeing it in person was something else. They stood, just looking at it for a good twenty minutes, before going inside and checking out the museum. Then they went for a walk on the trail, stopping at a cave that had a crack opening in the top and an amazing view of Washington and Lincoln's heads.

"This is breathtaking." Riley was lost in the moment before she turned to see Lucas down on one knee.

"That's how I've always described you." He smiled, "Riley, I have loved you almost my entire life, even when we were apart."

She bit her lip to keep from yelling yay as she watched him.

"I've been dying to ask you this for a very long time, I got this ring before we left for college, with a plan to propose over Christmas, I even asked your father for his blessing. I kept it, all this time, because I knew deep down that I would have another chance with you. I asked your father for his blessing once again, and he gave it to me again.

"Riley Matthews, will you do me the greatest honor, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course Lucas, yes!" She was shaking as she felt him slip the promise ring off her finger, slipping the engagement ring on in it's place. She looked at the ring, it's gold band reflecting the sunlight along with the small diamond. "It's amazing Lucas."

He smiled, "I'm glad you think so." He kissed her, "I've been dying to ask you for months."

"I'm glad you waited." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for believing in us."

"You're my Pluto, I could never not believe in us."

"Wait, did you wait so I would win the bet?"

"No, though I did have amazing timing." He kissed her again, "I was thinking Paris for our honeymoon."

"I love the way you think." She kissed him again, she couldn't remember a time when she was happier then at this moment.

* * *

"We're going to go in here and everything will be okay." Riley reminded him as she they each balanced a pie in their hands, "We don't have to tell them right away, we can just go and enjoy a very large family Thanksgiving."

"I like the way you think." Lucas opened the door for her, and immediately they saw that everyone was staring at them. "Who did you tell?"

"No one, who did you tell?" She whispered back to them as both their eyes landed on Farkle.

"So, how was Mount Rushmore?" Topanga came towards her daughter trying to take the pie from her.

"Mom, I've got it." Riley couldn't believe this, how could they all know already. They hadn't posted it on social media, they hadn't told anyone, except obviously Farkle had known this was coming.

"Fine, fine, just put them on the counter." Topanga waved them away.

"So tell us all about South Dakota." Her Uncle Josh watched from the end of the sofa.

"It was wonderful, Mount Rushmore is breathtaking." Riley got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Crazy Horse was amazing as well, and we went to Wall Drug."

Lucas took the pie from her and went to put them on the counter.

"So anything special happen on this trip?" Cory was sitting between his brothers, trying not to smile.

Riley sighed as Lucas came to stand next to her, "Might as well, it's like they already know."

"I guess so." He shrugged knowing she was right.

"While we were at Mount Rushmore, Lucas proposed, we're engaged!" She held up her left hand, "We haven't set a date yet, but we're very excited."

"Thank God!" Maya declared from her seat in the arm chair, "We've been expecting him to propose since Farkle's wedding."

"Well Riley and I do things our way, no one else's." Lucas reminded them.

"Well, welcome to the family." Topanga told him as she gave him a hug, "I'm just glad it finally happened."

"We all are." Josh rose to hug his niece, "Be good to her, or you'll have to deal with me."

"I promise to treat her like the princess she is."

* * *

"So did your family have any suggestions for when we should get married?" Lucas was removing the extra pillows from their bed.

"My Grandma suggests spring, Mom thinks summer, Maya thinks you and I should just run off to Vegas and get it over with."

"I like spring, but you know what I like even better." He took her hands in his before sitting at the foot of the bed, "Autumn, maybe September just before the weather goes cold, on the roof, our families, our friends."

"Just as I described in my letter." She smiled, "I like it, I like it a lot."

"So next September, unless you don't think you can wait that long."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sure you can wait almost a year to be married?"

"I waited eight years to get you back, I think we could wait less than a year to get married." He kissed her fingers.

"Then, it's decided, we'll figure out a date tomorrow." She pulled away from him and went to get into bed, "Lucas . . ."

"Yes?" He moved to his side of the bed.

"I'm glad you came home."

"I'm glad you welcomed me home." He leaned over to kiss her goodnight.

* * *

Riley took a deep breath, trying to remind herself to count to ten. She had nothing to be nervous about. Looking at her reflection she almost couldn't believe it.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Cory stood at the door of her old bedroom, a smile on his face.

"I am, I've waited a very long time for this."

The roof was decorated with white lights and flowers. A small band played in a corner as everyone gathered for the ceremony.

Lucas waited, his heart racing with Farkle and Zay at his side. Isadora and Maya had both walked down the aisle wearing deep purple dresses.

The music swelled, and Cory escorted Riley down the aisle. It was finally happening; he was going to have to let her go.

The moment Lucas saw her; he knew this was one of those moment he would remember forever. He could barely breathe as he watched her, in fact he was sure he would fall over and Farkle and Zay would both have to catch him.

"Friends, family," The minister began, "We are gathered here this evening, to unite Riley and Lucas in matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, I know she'll be in good hands." Cory kissed his daughters cheek and placed her hand in Lucas' it was true, he knew that Lucas would do anything for Riley, he would take care of her.

"Lucas and Riley have written their own vows. Lucas?"

"When I first moved to New York, I was starting over, I had no idea what to expect, I wasn't sure I would make friends. My first day of school, you fell into my lap on the subway; I knew then that I had to get to know you. You became one of my best friends, the only woman I have ever loved, even when we were apart, my heart was filled with love for you. I promise you Riley, it will always be filled with love for you."

"Riley?"

"That day Maya pushed me into your lap changed my life. I knew you would be important to me Lucas, always. I might have been scared and insecure a few times, but that's over. You always had my heart, you were always the man for me. My future has always included you, even when I couldn't see it. I promise you that Lucas."

"These rings are a symbol of your undying love, and the commitment that you are verbalizing now, in front of friends, family, and God. Lucas repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Lucas smiled as he slipped the gold band on Riley's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Riley bit her lip as she took Lucas hand and slipped the band on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. May I introduce to you for the first time, Lucas and Riley Friar." He looked at the happy couple, "You may kiss now."

Lucas cupped her face in his hands kissing her, a magic moment between just the two of them.

* * *

 _You're the light, you're the night  
_ _You're the color of my blood  
_ _You're the cure, you're the pain  
_ _You're the only thing I wanna touch  
_ _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

"Are you ready to finally be in Paris together?" Lucas held her close as they shared their first dance.

Riley smiled, "I almost can't believe it."

"Well believe it, tomorrow by this time we'll be in Paris."

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

He spun her out, pulling her close to him. "Dancing with you is one of my favorite things."

"Mine to, though it's a little weird having so many people watching us." She confessed.

"Let me guess, you prefer our moments in the kitchen?"

"How could I not?" She kissed him softly, quickly.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"We have a lifetime to dance in the kitchen together."

Riley giggled as he dipped her, "Lucas Friar, you charming devil."

"Only for you, Riley Friar."

"Oh, I like that." She smiled.

 _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
only you can set my heart on fire, on fir  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more._

"Okay, they're finally married. Think they'll be less exhausting?" Zay looked to his wife as he bottle fed their son.

Maya snorted, "These two? Never, but we love them no matter what."

They watched their best friends dance. "She did pick a good middle name."

"Yeah, she really did, didn't she Shawn Hunter Babineaux?" Maya kissed her son's forehead. "Do you know where he's taking her on their honeymoon?"

"Paris, like he's always wanted."

"God they're sappy."

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"Well Cory, you did it. You let her go." Topanga took her husband's hand, "She'll always be our little girl no matter what."

"I know, if it had been anyone else, I don't think I could've done it. I knew this was how the story would always go."

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"So Husband, what happens next?" Riley was amazed at how she could still get lost in his eyes for even the smallest moment.

"Besides the dream honeymoon," He raised an eyebrow, "We could start thinking about what should go in that spare bedroom."

 _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head is spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

"Oh I already know what that's going to be, we'll paint it a nice creamy, buttery yellow." She told him, a secretive smile on her face.

"Oh really, why yellow?"

"It's good for a boy or a girl." She teased.

"Riley . . ."

"We're not yet, but I think we're ready to start trying."

"I love you." He kissed her, deeply, slowly.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"So, are we going to make a bet on when we get a Rucas baby?" Farkle sat with Zay and Maya.

Maya watched the couple dancing, "Oh, I say about nine months from now, give or take a week or two."

"You think honeymoon baby?" Farkle looked over at them, "Yeah probably."

Maya pulled out her phone and took a picture, a smile on her face.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 **MayaPHartArt  
** So happy for my best friend, my sister, Riley today. #RucasWedding


End file.
